Chandeliers
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Ambreigns AU: Dean's a college student who leads a hectic life as a wannabe pro football star, Roman is a college professor who sees Dean's true potential. Sparks immediately fly between them, causing Dean to reevaluate his life and Roman to realize he wasn't truly living his. [College Ambreigns. With tons of other wwe superstars included.] *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey watch it asshole!"_ Dean got yelled at as he ran towards his first period class. He was partying it up last night so naturally he woke up late. College was already hectic as it was for the 2nd year, but he had new professor's this year and all of them were up his ass all the time. None of them took any of his crap and Dean especially hated that he didn't have any breathing room thanks to the scholarship he was on.

"Welcome to Shakespeare 2.02. This is not a class where you'll be looking into his works and then looking up the sparks notes online to try and pass. This is the most interactive, hands on class you guys will have. You'll be putting on plays, you'll write ten page essays about these plays and then complain to the board that i might be the worst professor you ever had. In the end though, I know you'll all be thanking me. I am-" The professor got cut off by Dean as he flew into the room.

Everyone looked at him at that moment. It was like their heads all systematically turned at once. Dean's bag dropped and he cursed, picking his stuff up off the floor. "Sorry I'm late." Dean says, sitting down in an empty seat.

The professor looks at him, and immediately he smiles. "It's okay Mr... ahh...Ambrose." He said looking down at the synopsis of his students names. "We were just talking about Romeo and Juliet act 2. Sc. 2. since you are brave enough to interrupt my class how about you come down here, and recite Romeo's monologue for us."

"Are you serious?" Dean responded in a very nasty tone.

"I'm as serious as cancer. Come on down Mr. Ambrose. Read us some words." Dean knew this was just to embarrass him for showing up late, he knew nothing about Shakespeare and this teacher was a jackass.

Nevertheless, he grabbed his book and walked down the long aisle. All those people were watching him, some giggling, others whispering about him. Dean hated them all already and it was only his first day.

He made it down to where the professor was and then cleared his throat. "Who's going to read Juliet's parts?" Dean asked, looking at the taller man. Not only was he tall, he was big, muscular. He wasn't like any of the other teachers. His sleeves were rolled up and Dean could see his tattoo. It looked like it went all the way up his arm.

"It is a monologue Mr. Ambrose, meaning that you'll be reciting it by yourself. But if you nee a Juliet to focus upon you can glady look to me. I will be your Juliet." The teacher says. Dean laughed and nodded. "Of course you will." He mocked him, rolling his blue eyes before he turned towards the group of students but the teacher stepped right in his face. "No no, you're talking to me, not them. Look at me."

"But that's..." Dean started to say.

"That's what?" The professor answered, raising a curious eyebrow at Dean.

"Nevermind." Dean looks at the guy again, his gray eyes staring daggers into him. With a little hesitation, Dean starts off his monologue.

_"He jests at scars that never felt a wound! But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

_Be not her maid since she is envious. He__r vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off! It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were! S__he speaks, yet she says nothing. What of th__at? Her eye discourses. I will answer it.—"_

The way he reads it, causes the entire class to take note. Dean words were eloquently spoken that the whole class started clapping once he was done.

"Well done Mr. Ambrose, well done. Officially we welcome you to Shakespeare 2.02 and like i was saying before, i am Mr. Reigns. But call me Roman. Also, please see me after class. In my office.

* * *

The class was over and soon Dean made his way down to Mr. Reigns' office. He cursed to himself, knowing that he was probably in trouble, before knocking on his door. "Come in."

Dean heard him say come in so he did. The much older man was now in a hoodie and jeans, nothing like his teaching outfits. He looked good. Heavenly even. But it's not like Dean was looking at him or anything right? "Hey, Mr. Reigns- Roman i'm sorry that i was late for class today. It won't happen again sir."

Roman smiled as he closed the door behind Dean, "Calm down Mr. Ambrose, this isn't about the lateness. It's more so about how you read today in class. Never have i met a first time student read Shakespeare so beautifully before. Do you want to be an actor?"

Roman sat on his desk and crossed his legs, looking up at the blue eyed boy. "No i actually want to be a football player." Dean shrugged. Roman stood up, and put his hands on Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked down at his big hand and he felt it. A jolt of electricity between them. Never before has he felt something by someone just touching him. "You should consider it, i know talent when i see it and you have tons of talent young man."

Roman grabbed his gym bag and his sunglasses and held the door open for Dean. "I'm not that young, I'm almost 20." Dean says with a smile.

Roman was about to smile back at him but his phone rang. "I'll be there soon, just talking to a student, okay yeah... bye." Roman hung up and popped his sunglasses on.

"Was that your wife?" Dean asked curiously. He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about his professor. He was intrigued by him, and his god like qualities. "I'm not married." Roman admits, locking up his office once they both come out.

"Was that your girlfriend then?" Dean says, walking with Roman for some reason.

"It was my ex." Roman said as they made it to the parking lot. He didn't know why he was being so open with the young boy, he didn't even know Dean. A part of him wanted too though. He was a curious kid who was missing out on his true calling and that intrigued Roman.

They made it to Roman's car and he told Dean he had to go. "I'll see you in class, next week. Try to be early?" Dean nodded and smiled happily.

"This ex has you rushing huh? She must be someone you are still not over right?" Dean asked as Roman got in the car and buckled up.

"Let's just say **he's** very, very particular about time." Roman winked at Dean before he drove off.

"Wait did he say... he?" Dean asked himself as Roman's car disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman came in his house and immediately follows the amazing smell. He knew it could only mean one thing, Seth was cooking. One thing Roman missed about Seth was his amazing cooking. He could whip up a meal out of just about anything, it gave Roman formidable memories.

Their situation was a complicated one, they had realized they weren't really good for each other so they broke up about a year ago. The problem was that Seth and Roman lived together. Both of their names were on the lease, meaning neither man wanted to move out.

"Smells good." Roman says coming into the kitchen. Seth wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was sweating from all the cooking he was doing. It glistened down his abs, and the tattoo on his back, causing Roman to bite his lip, then look away. "Thanks, that's why i wanted you to come home, i made your favorite, chicken alfredo."

Seth added seasoning then let it shimmer for a bit, turning towards Roman.

"How was your day?" He asked the samoan, watching Roman sit down at the table. "It was good, my new students look promising, especially a kid named Dean. He's a football jock, but he read today in class and i just saw something in him. I think he's very promising and talented."

Roman took an apple out of the fridge and bit into it, Seth was listening to the way he was talking about this Dean character. He felt a twig of jealousy as Roman rambled on about the kid. He was half naked, glistening in the kitchen and Roman was talking about another guy. Seth had to change that.

"Enough about this Dean kid.." Seth said as he pushed Roman back down into the chair. He climbed on top of him, straddling the bigger man. Roman hated when Seth acted like this. He always had to remind Roman of what he was missing. Since the gray eyed teacher still cared for Seth, the two toned devil always took advantage of that.

"Seth, not tonight okay? I'm tired and i just want to eat then sleep." Seth nodded, but still kissed Roman's spot on his neck, licking at it then sucking it in, causing Roman to growl low in his mouth. Roman grabbed onto Seth's lower body tightly, holding him in place.

"You know you want me." Seth whispered, kissing Roman softly. _Damn_. Roman did want him in that moment. But he needed to stop this. He needed to stop Seth from ruining his life, yet again.

"I can't tonight." Roman said, getting up and running off to his room. He laid down on his bed cursing to himself. Would he ever get over Seth Rollins?

* * *

_"Dean." Dean heard a voice say in his sleep. Dean woke up and saw gray eyes. He smiled, yawning a bit before moving closer to Roman. "You gotta stop watching me sleep." Dean laughs, touching Roman's lips softly with his thumb. A faint blush stained Roman's cheeks, as he kissed the younger man's finger that was playing with his lips._

_"What's the fun in that?" Roman asked, leaning in to kiss Dean softly. Roman tilted his head and sucked in Dean's bottom lip, before his tongue found it's way inside Dean's mouth. Their tongues battled and massaged each other's as Dean got on top of him._

_"Make love to me." Dean whispered with a huge smile._

**"DEAN!"** Dolph yelled at Dean, shaking him awake. Dean jumped up out of his dream and looked at Dolph strangely. "Dude what the fuck?" Dean said as he sat up and pushed Dolph back a bit.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Stroking your damn cock. It was weird." Dolph laughed and sat down on his own bed. "I must've been dreaming about those sorority chicks again." Dean lied. He knew he dreamt about Roman. His fucking professor. But he couldn't tell his roommate and best friend that. Dolph wouldn't understand.

"Speaking of, we should go to the party they're having tonight. Free beers, food, and i heard Layla, Eden, Brie, Nikki, Emma and Summer are going to be there." Dean just nodded, smiling. "You know I'll be there. First though, i gotta get to class."

Dean grabbed his supplies and showered, headed towards his Shakespeare class with Roman. It was becoming hard to concentrate with all the dreams he'd been having about his professor, and the first ever quiz they took, he failed. He knew Roman was going to want to talk to him about it soon enough.

"...When she says why are you Romeo she's not asking why his parents gave him that name, she's asking why did she end up falling for someone she's technically not supposed to have. Why did she lose herself in lust and love? How could she not love Romeo, even though their circumstances were dangerous and untimely, how could she choose to fall in love with her families enemy? All these questions are summed up in that little sentence."

Roman was giving a lecture on Romeo and Juliet and all Dean could do was imagine him making out with Roman on his desk. It was so weird. He wasn't attracted to guys often, but Roman was... special. The class ended and Roman looked up at Dean, still sitting there watching him.

"Mr. Ambrose, class is over. You know you're allowed to leave right?" Roman said, and Dean smirked, collecting his stuff and walking down towards him.

"I actually wanted to see if you offered extra help? I know i failed my first quiz and i don't want to do that again. You said you see potential in me and i want to prove to you that i can be better." Roman smiled at Dean's determination. It was admirable.

"Okay I'll help you. That is if you don't mind giving up your Friday." Roman replied, crossing his arms.

"I don't mind." Dean said, still smiling.

"Good. Then meet me in my office around 7pm. I'll help you with whatever you need." They both ended up smiling at each other before Roman felt this weird tension between them. He scratched his head and stuttered, "i.. i will see you later then."

"You will." Dean says winking at Roman before he leaves.

Dolph was pissed at Dean for not being able to come to the party, but Dean knew his school work was way more important than hanging out with a bunch of drunk chicks all night. Plus, it meant more time with Roman and he couldn't pass that up.

After a couple of minutes going over the material, Dean and Roman started joking around. It was almost like they were the same age at that point.

"Shut up. My team are winners!" Dean laughed, sticking his tongue out as he did. "No you see, I've watched you guys play, you are a good quarterback, as for the rest of you... eh." Roman laughed as well, picking on Dean's team.

"Well last year was bad, but i think we could easily take this year, with me as the leader." Dean's confidence was something so sexy. Roman noticed how proud he was when he said he was the leader.

"Okay leader, focus on your paper." Dean smirks and nods, starting to write down some notes. Roman had gotten up, and he took his hair out of his ponytail. It swung loose, jet black at it's core, long and exotic looking.

"You have nice hair." Dean says, looking over at his professor. Roman turns around and raises and eyebrow at the curly haired boy. "Thank you. So do you." Roman admits, smiling at Dean.

"Hey it's no big deal, all the chicks say you're the hottest teacher at school so, i guess you get compliments like that all the time right?" Dean's smile is so prominent now his dimple was showing.

Roman sat back down next to him, looking into his sea blue eyes. "I actually don't get compliments very often. Believe it or not. I guess i intimidate a lot of people so people usually ignore me." Roman shrugged, looking down.

"Well, you don't intimidate me, in fact i think i could take you one on one." Dean laughed and nudged Roman, causing Roman to crack a smile.

"_You're so cute."_ Roman said. But immediately he regretted it. He shouldn't be calling his students cute. Especially 19 year old students who had sexy smiles and made him wonder what his lips tasted like.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of said that." Roman moves away from Dean and the young boy found himself frowning. "I should go." Dean said dejectedly. He gathered his stuff and put his computer bag around him, opening Roman's door.

"Dean..." Roman said, causing Dean to turn around. "Yeah?" Dean asked, holding onto the door handle.

"If you ever need help with your homework, or anything. Just here." Roman gave Dean his cellphone number on the back of his business card. "Just call me. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mr Reigns..." Dean started to say.

"You're welcome." Roman said back. Dean was about to leave, but he turned around once more, getting Roman's attention.

"Oh and by the way.. Roman, you're very cute too."


	3. Chapter 3

Dolph was a bit worried by Dean's absence in his life lately. They weren't just roommates, they were best friends. But Dean kept telling him he had plans and was busy alot. It put a damper on their friendship and brohood. So the blonde decided to confront Dean about it after football practice in the locker room.

"Hey D." Dolph said as Dean puts on deodorant under his under arms. "Wassup Dolph?" Dean answers him, pulling his pants up. His jeans seemed tighter than ever before, causing Dolph to raise a curious eyebrow.

"You feel like hanging out tonight?" Dolph asked, "I can get us into this college bar, bar skanks galore. Come on, I need my wing man, say yes?" Dean smiled, running his fingers through his wet brown hair.

"I have-" Dean started to say, but Dolph just shook his head. "You have plans, yeah. I get it." Dolph's straight blonde hair was in his face, but Dean could see the frown. He went over to him, hugging on his neck as he kissed his best friend on the forehead.

"Tomorrow, me, you, college bar, skanks galore and football. You can have me all day. I promise." After Dean said that Dolph looked up at him, a certain gleam made it's way onto his face, he nodded his head. "Okay I'm going to hold you to that, Ambrose." Dean hit him playfully in his bare chest then took out a tight black shirt and put it on.

"Dean, where are you going? You usually don't dress like that unless you're trying to get a girl to come back to our dorm." Dolph was curious, what was Dean up too that he dressed so... _look at me?_

"Nah, it's just laundry day." Dean lied, closing his locker. "I have nothing else to wear." Dolph opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He nodded knowingly and closed his locker as well. "Okay well want me to walk you out?" The blonde asked his friend as Dean put his computer bag over him.

"Nope. I got it. Hey, i'll see you later okay!" Dean yelled as he hurried out of the locker room.

* * *

He tried to catch Roman before he was gone for the day, Dean ran up to his office and noticed that the lights were off. "Damnit." Dean said, hitting the wall next to Roman's office. "Stupid football practice." Dean admitted, with a harsh sigh. It ran late today, making him miss his study session with Roman.

He enjoyed spending time with Roman. They had tons of stuff in common, and Dean genuinely felt more comfortable around him than he did most guys. They had a playful relationship where they could mock each other, crack jokes and still work on his papers. It was the most comfortable Dean has ever felt, with anyone ever.

He was walking away when he noticed Roman near his car. The man looked distraught and upset. Dean didn't even think about it as he ran over to talk to him.

"No fuck you, you're so fucking frustrating. No I'm not coming home. Why don't you just do what you always do Seth, fuck everything under the sun!" Roman hung up and tossed his phone in his car. He didn't even notice Dean come up behind him.

"Mr. Reigns?" Dean said softly. Roman turned around and his eyes were puffy and red. "What?" Roman said harshly, not realizing at first that it was Dean. "Dean.. oh hey. Sorry i wasn't in my office tonight..."

Roman was trying to apologize but Dean stopped him by taking Roman's keys out of his hand, leaving Roman to look at him confused. "Come with me." Dean says with a sly smile.

"Where would we be going?" Roman asked but Dean didn't answer. He just got in the drivers seat of the samoan's car, waiting Roman to get in. Roman didn't know where they were going but he trusted him. It was weird because after Seth, Roman hardly trusted anyone.

He got in and Dean sped off, getting on the highway. "Hey, easy on the engine." Roman says low, smiling a bit. "Don't worry, i know."

They got to their location and both men got out of the car. Roman found himself smiling at the scenery. It was a lake. Surrounded by a bunch of trees and some grass. Dean kicked off his shoes and Roman did too, the younger man grabbed him by the arm and then pulled them both onto the grass.

"Dean.. what are you do-" Roman was going to ask but Dean put a finger on his lips. "I heard your conversation, well most of it, and it sounds like your ex is at it again, Seth right?" Dean remembered his name from all the talks they have been having for weeks now.

Roman nodded, looking down. "It's complicated. I rather not talk about it." Roman said, watching Dean inch closer to the lake.

"I knew you would say that, which is why i brought you here." Dean smiled, "It's where i come to think or sometimes just take a quick swim. And you know what i think? I think you should come swim with me."

Roman looked at Dean then at his clothes. He was in his dress shirt and slacks. He definitely wasn't swimming in that. "Dean.. I'm in my work clothes, I'm not jumping into that lake with you, in this outfit. Come on, let's get out of here." Roman suggested, but Dean doesn't move.

Dean looks at Roman up and down, surveying his entire body. Roman was truly built like a greek god. But Dean had to focus on the matter at hand.

"True, i get it, you don't want to get your outfit wet... but who said anything about clothes?" Still smiling wide, Dean walks backward on the deck of the lake. He hooks two fingers on the hem, then takes off his tight black shirt. Roman gets a full look of Dean's six pack, he was frightenly gorgeous without a shirt. It caused Roman to look down.

The 19 year old then slithered out of his jeans, and shows off his red boxer briefs. Roman bites his lip almost subtely, trying his best not to get hard at his students physique.

Dean winks at Roman cockily as he notices Roman look down at his package. Dean then reaches the edge of the plank and does a back flip, splashing into the water.

Roman watches in awe, moving closer and closer to the lake. "Come on, Ro.." Dean said, shortening his name. "Get crazy with me?"

Roman smirked, and nodded as he unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his shirt, oddly slow, making Dean happy that Roman couldn't see under water at this very moment. He tossed the shirt in the pile with Dean's clothes, then let his pants drop.

His briefs were gray, but damn Dean could tell they could hardly contain the big samoan. He licked his lips and watched as Roman ran into the water, cannonball style. He immediately swam over to Dean, shivering a bit.

"I have never done anything like that in my 29 years of living." Roman admits as the boys came face to face. "Well, I just thought that you could use a little fun.. don't you think it's time you stopped worrying about your ex.. and lived a little?"

Roman nodded as Dean came impossibly close to him. His breath quickened as Dean's hands moved to either side of him, trapping him between the deck and himself. Dean looked into Roman's eyes, then down at his lips. "I think it's time we both lived a little." Dean said in a whisper, licking and sucking in his own bottom lip.

Roman said nothing, he did nothing. He couldn't act. It would be so wrong. But why did it feel so right? Dean let one hand go of the deck, then traced down Roman's shoulder with a single wet finger. Roman closed his eyes, shivering at how good it felt. But he couldn't do this. It was a boundary that couldn't be breached.

"L-let's get you home." Roman stuttered out to Dean, floating away from him, getting out of the water. Roman picked up his clothes and ran off to change. Getting out of the water as well, Dean shook his head.

He was as clear as he ever could be, he came onto Roman. They were in the water, moments away from kissing and touching, but Roman had put the brakes on. Dean picked up his clothes and started putting them on sadly. Maybe Roman didn't like him. Maybe just maybe, it was a one sided crush.

And that's what scared Dean the most.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to the people who have reviewed and love this thank you. You guys are awesome. Best friends! *Paige voice*

* * *

"Woot! Let's go saints!" Dolph screamed at the tv. They were at a college bar together watching the game. Dean felt bad for neglecting Dolph by spending so much time with Roman so today belonged to him and Dolph, and the blonde couldn't be happier.

Dolph watched the game with tons of intensity, while Dean nursed his beer sadly. For the life of him he couldn't get Roman off his mind, which made boys night even worse because he couldn't focus on anything but that night at the lake.

Roman had rejected him and it made Dean start second guessing himself. Never in his life has he felt so.. defeated. He was a football star, head quarterback. He lost big games before and bounced back quick. What he couldn't handle was feeling unwanted by someone he really needed- no craved.

Dolph noticed Dean's mood and he ended up poking him softly. "Hey, you okay man? You haven't finished your beer, or talked to any girl and we've been here for an hour. That's not like the titty master Dean Ambrose that i know. Tell me what's going on with you?"

Dean just shrugged and sipped on his beer. "Let's just say i've come to some terrible realizations." That was Dean's way of saying_ "I like this guy, but he doesn't like me back."_ Of course Dolph couldn't read the signs. He just thought Dean was bummed by their team losing or something.

"What realizations is this?" Dolph asked him curiously. "Just that i read the signs wrong a lot. I'm okay dude i promise. It's whatever. " Dean drunk down the rest of his beer like it was water, then finished off the rest of the pitcher. Dolph never seen his friend so depressed. He had to do something about it.

"Want to get out of here?" Dolph asked, and Dean nodded. He didn't want to be there anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep and not dream about Roman for once and not feel this heartache. Dolph helped him up then walked out with his best friend.

Dean wasn't okay, Dolph realized this, but until Dean was willing to tell him the truth, he was going to help him the only way he knew how.

* * *

"Blue forty two. Hut!" Dean yelled out the call as he ran down the field with the ball. They were practicing plays and it was going pretty well, until one of his teammates who happened to not like him, rammed into him hard, causing Dean to fall down harshly. The game stopped and everyone ran over to see if Dean was okay.

"What the fuck!" Dean gets up, getting into Antonio's face. He was the guy who knocked him down. "You ran into _ME_ you fucking idiot!" Antonio said. He spoke five languages, but he had a thick swiss accent. Dean pushed him hard, then took off his helmet. Antonio did the same, only this time he clocked Dean in the eye, causing the blue eyed footballer to fall back.

Dean held his face for a second then got up angrily and threw down his helmet. He started attacking Antonio, giving him a few punches back. The two men were brawling on the field, punches being thrown wildly before Coach Hunter Hemsley broke it up.

The coach told Dean to take a walk while they tried to help Antonio up. Dean flipped Antonio off, and everyone in sight, then left angrily.

Roman was walking towards his office to get his stuff and leave for today. He stopped when he noticed Dean sitting on the floor near his office door, with a black eye no less. Roman sighed. Yes, they have been avoiding each other since the lake, but it looked like Dean was waiting there for a long time. Roman guessed that he had to get something off of his chest.

"Dean. Hey. I'm on my way home." Roman said and Dean gets up, nodding. "I don't feel like going back to my dorm." Is all Dean said back.

"How did you get that black eye?" Roman asked, trying not to sound too worried. But Dean managed to stay silent. Roman unlocked the door, grabbed his bag then closed the door back. He walked towards his car and Dean followed silently.

Roman took out his keys, giving the brunette the signal that he was leaving. "I'm going home now..." Roman hinted, opening his car door. "I know." Dean said quick and soft. Almost sadly.

"Do- did you want to come with me?" Roman asked him, even though he didn't think it was wise. It was too late to go back now though. He had already asked the question. Dean just nods, looking down. Roman mouths an okay and then him and Dean get in his car.

"Seth isn't there, he's in California at a photoshoot. So if you want you can stay my house tonight." Dean nodded, looking out the window still saying nothing. Roman however was starting to get angry. Why was he so mute all of a sudden?

They pulled up into Roman's driveway and got out of the car. Dean came inside of Roman's house. It was really big, had a staircase and a pretty huge kitchen. Dean was in awe, he could easily see that Roman was living very comfortably.

"You can sleep in the guest room. And since you don't want to talk to me i guess i'll just say goodnight now." Roman turned to walk away but Dean's voice stopped him.

"I got into a fight with my teammate." Dean said then shrugged, flopping on Roman's couch. Roman stops in his tracks, he turns around and goes to sit on the couch with Dean. "What did you say to him?" Roman wondered, pulling Dean up to look at his eye. Dean lets himself be pulled up by Roman, who ends up touching Dean's face to examine him.

"I didn't say anything to him. He tackled me when it wasn't even a part of the play. Idiot." Dean let Roman examine the eye for a second before he held onto Roman's forearms. They both gave each other looks filled with a certain tension that could only be described as lust and a bit of rage. Roman pulled away slowly, caressing Dean's face with his thumb only for a second, before moving back, away from the tempting young collegian.

"That looks terrible, Dean. He got you good." Dean laughed and nodded. "Well duh. It was a fight, not a cotton candy eating contest." Roman laughed at that. "Wise ass." He said sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"You're really cute when you call me names." Dean blushed as he said it, looking down at his fingernails. Roman didn't like him, he realized that but it didn't hurt to flirt a bit. Besides he knew Roman liked it when he gave him compliments.

"I gotta admit, you with a black eye is something pretty cute as well. Very sexy actually." Roman replied, forgetting for a small moment about everything that was wrong between them.

"Hey, Roman can i ask you a question?" Dean asked, in a quiet voice. Roman nodded, silently telling him that he could continue.

"Do... i scare you? That's why you pulled away in the lake right? Because i scare you?" The way Dean said it, so innocently, yet full of so much emotion. It almost broke Roman's heart. "Yes." Roman answered honestly. "I'm scared, Dean." Roman admitted. "You scare me because... i can't quite figure you out. I can't figure out why I'm attracted to you. I'm so fucking attracted to you that i sometimes don't know how i control myself when you're around me. But there's so-"

Dean cut him off, "I get it. Obstacles." Dean nodded, he understood that. Roman was attracted to him, he wanted him just as badly as Dean wanted him back. But there were so many things in their way. "I'm scared too." the boy admitted as well. Dean twisted his lips to the side and fiddled with his fingernails.

"How about we table this conversation for another time. Come on, let's get you to bed." Roman pats Dean's leg and leads him upstairs.

He opened the guest room and told Dean that was where he was staying. "Have a good night, Dean." Roman smiled, closing the door. Dean saw the bed and immediately he jumped on the big king sized mattress and laid back, getting comfortable. It was nothing like his dorm bed. He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

At about 2 am, Dean woke up still in his clothes. Roman must've came back in when he fell asleep because there were clothes in the corner for him to put on. He got up and quickly changed his clothes. His stomach grumbled, he was hungry.

Dean went downstairs in the night clothes Roman gave him, he found the fridge and saw that some things were labeled "Roman" while others were labeled "Seth." He shrugged and purposely opened a container filled with food that was marked with Seth's name on it.

As he made his way back upstairs he passed Roman's room. He could barely hear through the door but it sounded like Roman was arguing with someone. "No I'm tired of this Seth. Everytime i think about coming back you hurt me. You continuously hurt me. If you want to see other people that's fine, just don't do it in our home... yeah i know you're sorry. Sorry seems to be your middle name these days. I gotta go. Bye." Dean could hear Roman'voice crack. He was crying.

To this day, Dean didn't know what really happened between them. He never asked. But it seemed like it was a back and forth thing between Roman and Seth. Roman would let Seth back in and Seth would hurt him all over again. Dean didn't know Seth personally but he hated him.

Dean didn't bother to knock. He just came in. Roman was facing the wall, sniffling and Dean hated that sound coming from him. He said fuck it and walked over to the bed, getting in with Roman. Roman felt Dean's presence but he didn't move. He was emotionally and physically numb.

"Shh, hey everything is going to be okay." Dean wrapped his arm around the gray eyed man's waist, spooning Roman. He didn't know if it was the smart thing to do until Roman started to hold onto the arm that was around his waist. "Do you want me to go?" Dean asked softly. "If i'm pushing a boundary..."

"No please, just stay with me?" Roman pleaded to the young boy.

So Dean stayed with him, and the two men ended up falling asleep, cuddling in Roman's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining in Roman's room through the curtain, causing Dean to adjust his still tired eyes to it's reflection. The covers were warm even though the room was cold. Roman was still sleeping soundly.

His big tan hands had Dean's pale ones in a hold so tight that it sorta made Dean feel like a kept man. Dean found himself staring at the back of Roman's head, wanting to run his finger through the long black locks.

He was already pushing boundaries by sleeping in the same bed with his professor. But he didn't care. Roman needed someone who didn't want to hurt him every chance he got. Dean just wished the big man could see that he was that person.

Roman stirred, and Dean smiled as he yawned. It was so cute. He looked like a kitten who had just woken up from a marathon 15 hour sleep. The samoan turned around and faced Dean, their hands somehow still connected as he did.

"Good morning." Roman said to Dean, his voice slightly deeper in the morning. "Morning to you too." Dean smiled happily. "About last night." Roman started to say, "I never meant for you to see me cry. I'm sorry. I was just really vulnerable in that moment." Roman looked down but Dean brought his chin up, so that they were still face to face. "Like i told you last night, everything is okay." Roman smiled a little at Dean's kindness. The younger boy put his hand on Roman's face, and caressed slowly.

Roman let it happen for a second, nuzzling into Dean's touch. He stopped him after a while, holding onto the hand that was on his face. "It's not a good idea for you to touch me when i got morning wood and you're looking fucking gorgeous in this light." Roman says, licking his lips at Dean.

Dean blushed and nodded, "I understand. But what you should start realizing is that there will be a day where you'll have morning wood, and I'll be the one to take care of you, and your dick." The way the words came out of Dean's mouth made Roman even harder if that were possible. He wasn't afraid to tell Roman exactly how he felt about him and that was the hottest thing in Roman's eyes.

Roman smirked, letting go of Dean's hands to sitting up on the bed. "Go shower. Then meet me downstairs. I'll cook you some breakfast." Roman said, before he got up and walked to his bathroom in his navy blue boxer briefs. Dean watched him walking away, looking at his ass as he did. "Damn. I'm definitely going to need a cold shower."

* * *

Dean came downstairs after his shower. Roman left him some clothes to wear in the guest room so he put them on. He didn't think Roman was a heavy metal type guy but the shirt he was wearing said otherwise. He came into the kitchen and saw Roman there, with his pajamas and an apron. "You look so cute." Dean laughed.

Roman turned around and smiled, winking at him. "I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes." Roman said as he flipped the pancakes out of the pan, and whipped up eggs. "Are you kidding? It is a sin not to like them. Look up the 11th commandment: thou shall eat chocolate chip pancakes and love them." The two men laughed as Roman cooked. They were having so much fun making jokes in the kitchen that neither of them heard Seth come in the door.

"Rome?" Seth yelled as he walked through the house. He smelled chocolate chip pancakes, and he curiously walked towards the kitchen. Roman only cooked when he was in a really good mood. Seth remembered that because he was on the receiving end of Roman's cooking throughout their years together.

What he walked into though, made Seth's blood boil. He was furious at the sight of Roman cooking and laughing with some boy in _their_ kitchen. What was even worse was that this boy was wearing Seth's t-shirt.

"Roman what the fuck is this?" Seth yelled and the two men turned around looking towards him. "Oh, Seth you're home early." Roman said, continuing to finish cooking. Dean stayed silent, he didn't want to get into it and only make matters worse.

"You damn right I'm home early. With good reason too, you bring young guys back to our home and fuck them when I'm not here right? But you don't want me too huh?" Roman ignores him, handing Dean his plate. It only annoys Seth even more.

"Fucking answer me, Roman or i swear I'll..." Roman turned around before Seth could finish his threat, and crossed his arms. "You'll what Seth?"

Seth was beyond furious now. Dean kept his head down and ate his pancakes. They were really good. He didn't get to enjoy them for long though because Seth pushed Dean's plate on the floor in anger. It splattered everywhere, getting bits on Dean and Roman.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE YOU SLUT!" Seth yelled at Dean.

Dean got up finally, pissed the fuck off at the two toned man. He met Seth face to face, pushing him with his chest. "I don't know you, and you definitely don't know me, but if you want to have a go bro, we can. I warn you though, i won't stop until i pound your fucking face in!" Dean spat, pushing Seth hard. He fell back into Roman.

"STOP IT!" Roman yelled as he caught Seth from falling. "Dean, please just go?" Roman pleaded with him. Dean wasn't surprised he asked him to leave. He would always choose Seth over him. Always.

"Fuck this." Dean said headed towards the door sadly, slamming it hard behind him. He was pissed off at Roman and right now all he wanted was a drink. How could Roman break his heart like this?

"Wait... that was Dean?" Seth asked as he followed Roman upstairs to his room. "Yes. Dean. My student who you just made a fool of yourself in front of. I can't believe you and your ridiculous jealousy, Seth. I'm not yours. Not anymore, you have no right to be jealous."

"Why was he here. In my shirt? Roman you brought me that shirt for my birthday. It has sentimental value." Seth said looking down.

"It had nothing. Just like we have nothing. Dean was here because he got into a fight, he was upset. He stayed the night and saw me cry because of you. Because you're the one who constantly brings guys and girls here and fuck them like crazy. You're the one who constantly breaks my heart. Until it's convenient for you. Dean is a sweet boy who will probably never talk to me again because of you!"

Roman turned around and took off his shirt to change. He needed to blow off steam. "I gotta go make sure Dean is okay." Roman said turning around. He tried to walk past Seth but Seth grabbed him by the arm. "Dean? Please he's fine. Don't worry about him."

"Seth let go of me." Roman said but Seth wouldn't let go. "You don't need Dean. Roman don't you get it? All you need is me. That's all you've ever needed. I'm the one who can take care of you. _The only one._ Not some young boy."

Seth dropped to his knees in front of Roman and smiled up at him. He pulled down Roman's pajamas and underwear, watching his cock flap against his lower body. "See? It already misses me." Seth said, speaking about how hard Roman was already.

"Seth stop." Roman wasn't in the mood, and Seth was trying to capitalize on the fact that Roman hasn't had sex since they broke up a year ago. "I'm the only one who can fuck you right. We both know it."

Roman was about to push him away but Seth immediately took the samoan in his small mouth. "Fuck!" Roman yelled as Seth began to bob his head up and down.

Seth Rollins had Roman in his grasp again and there was no young boy that was going to take Roman away from him. _Especially_ not Dean Ambrose.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman woke up with Seth next to him. Blond hair was sticking out on one side as Seth breathed in and out evenly. Roman looked at him while he slept and he felt so many emotions at once. He never meant to fall for Seth in the first place, but when it happened Roman lost himself a bit. He let Seth determine their relationship long ago and that's why he was still caught up with him.

Things didn't feel the same after they fucked last night. Seth took charge and Roman sorted just let him. He had Seth all night, the things they did, they didn't even do when they were dating. It should've been a great redefining moment for them, but Roman couldn't keep his mind off Dean. He kept wondering if Dean was okay, which he probably already knew the answer too. Dean would never talk to him again, and Roman hated that realization. But it was his reality, nonetheless.

Roman found himself kissing Seth's back before he got up out of bed. He went to pee, and while he was checking his out physique in the mirror, he heard Seth's phone buzzing. Roman walked out to go answer it. He looked down at the screen and it was someone named **"Randy"** so Roman picked it up.

"Hey baby, i miss you. When can i come over?" Randy said in a very lust-filled tone. "This isn't Seth. It's the guy he's been living with though, who is this?" Roman asked as his heart started breaking all over again.

"Sorry, umm... I'm Seth's boyfriend. Sorry i didn't know you were there. Shit. Sorry. I umm.. tell Seth i called." Randy hung up and Roman's eyes immediately looked down at the sleeping man on the bed. Roman sat down, his hands played with his stubble as he watched Seth sleep. Only someone so devious, so devilishly evil could have sex with him and have a boyfriend on the side. Roman closed his tear filled gray eyes, trying not to cry.

This was all just a damn ploy to keep Roman from going after Dean.

Seth woke up and immediately he stretched. There was a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Roman from behind, laying small kisses down his neck. "Hey you. Did you have a goodnight?" Seth whispered cockishly. He had Roman every which way last night, Seth was on top of the world.

"Randy called." Roman spat as he moved Seth's hands from around him and tossed the two toned man's IPhone at his chest. "You know, Randy, your fucking boyfriend? The one you conveniently forgot to mention as you had your dick inside of me last night?" Seth's mouth gaped wide in shock. He was caught. "Roman, listen i... I can explain..."

Roman put his hand up to Seth's face, telling him to save it. "No, fuck you Seth! No more. I don't want to hear yet another Seth Rollins excuse. I'm done with you. Get the fuck out of my bed, and out of my life. For good." Roman's voice cracked as he said it. He had finally stood up to Seth.

He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He heard Seth get his clothes and leave his room. Roman punched the wall in anger and shock before he slid down against the bathroom door. The samoan buried his face in his hands as he started crying.

Seth Rollins had hurt him for the very last time.

* * *

Sororities were like a breeding house for the bitchest, hottest women on the planet. They had terrible attitudes but when it came down to it, they were crazy wild in bed. Dean's friend Dolph was finding that out the hard way.

Dolph dragged him to yet another meaningless party to try and cheer Dean up. The young football player started sleeping late and missing classes. It wasn't good for Dean and it wasn't good for the team. Dolph's brilliant idea was to get Dean drunk and have a few chicks hit on him.

The cheering up didn't seem to work though. Dolph forgot all about Dean as he was in the corner drunkenly making out with Emma. Dean watched on in disgust. "Low low standards Dolphin." Dean said as he turned his nose up at his friend.

Dean had about four or five jello shots, 2 shots of tequila, and six or seven beers. He wasn't completely drunk but he definitely had a nice buzz. As the young sorority girl pulled Dolph into her room, Dean knew it was time to get the hell out of there.

Dean was casually walking back to his dorm when he looked across the parking lot. Roman was there. He was putting things in his car, no doubt about to go home for today. Dean stopped, and stood there just watching him.

Roman tossed his bag into the trunk and as he was about to get in his car, he noticed someone watching him. Dean was watching him. Roman turned around completely and waved at him. Dean did nothing in return. He hated that they haven't talked for so long and now Dean was giving him the cold shoulder.

Dean contemplated on waving back. He was still pretty pissed at him. How could he approach Roman without showing too much emotion? Roman didn't see but Dean was breathing really hard. He decided to be a man, and walk towards him. No matter what happened, Dean promised himself that he would keep his pride in tact. Even if Roman made him feel like a bowl of jelly.

"Hey, Dean." Roman smiled as Dean walked up to him. "I would ask how you've been but I'm guessing you have been pretty great right?"

Dean faked a laugh, trying to show no emotion. "Yup. I've been partying, having fun, fucking sluts. You know the usual." Dean shrugged trying to make him jealous. When Roman showed no emotion about his comments, Dean tried to dig a little deeper. "How are you and Seth?" Dean asked, not meeting Roman's eyes.

"Well, we're not together. If that's what you mean." Roman answered, wanting so bad for blue eyes to meet his. "We agreed to stay out of each other's lives from now on. I haven't spoken to him in awhile, he's been staying with his boyfriend, Randy so." Roman gulped, looking down.

"He hurt you again didn't he?" Dean finally looks up and Roman just nods. He didn't want to talk about Seth. He missed Dean. That's what he wanted to talk about. "Can we not talk about my ex tonight? I just want to forget Seth Rollins." Roman stated finally meeting Dean's sparkly blue orbs. He loved Dean's eyes, even when the younger boy wasn't speaking, his eyes spoke volumes.

"Okay well.. i guess i should go." Dean said, but Roman shook his head no. He didn't want Dean to leave so quickly. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Roman mumbled, as he caught Dean's arm, causing him to turn around.

"Roman i don't know.." Dean states as he faces him. He was scared, Roman would just hurt him again. Roman brought him a bit closer, looking into his eyes. "Dean, you once took me somewhere to help me see that i needed to live a little. Give me a chance to repay the favor. Come with me?" Roman gave him the option, but Dean doesn't answer at first. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Roman anymore.

Roman gets in his car, and rolls down the window. "You in?" He asked, winking at him and Dean does that one sided smile that shows his dimple. "Fine, I'm in." Dean gets in the car and Roman smiled. "Buckle up, cutie." Roman said before he drives off on the highway. Dean didn't know where they were going but he liked the fact that wherever they were going, Roman was going to be there too.

Once they got to their location, Dean got out of the car in awe. It was a mountain top, which had a great view of the stars. "Ro, god wow this sight it's fucking mind blowing." Roman smiled, he knew Dean would like it.

The big samoan hopped on top of his car and laid back, tapping the space next to him. "Dean, come here." Dean looked over at Roman, then immediately got on top of the car, laying down next to his professor. "You win, Ro. This is definitely better than me taking you for a late night swim." Dean turned his head towards him, beaming. It was truly a beautiful sight. The stars were shining brighter than ever and Dean's smile only made it that much more beautiful.

"I just wanted to show you what i think of you." Roman said, looking softly into Dean's eyes. "What do you mean?" Dean asked him curiously.

"In this world Dean, there's a lot of terrible people, some of whom i let hurt me because of my bad judgements. But then you come along, and when i look at you, i see the light. I see stars. You shine to me, Dean. You shine even in the days where all i see is darkness. You're just... everything I'm not." Roman looked down and Dean started blushing. He picked Roman's chin up forcing him to look into his eyes.

"That's not how this works Roman. If i'm everything, so are you, if you're nothing so am I. If i'm a star, you're a star. A very beautiful one too."

They both ended up smiling, Roman felt like he was a kid again. Dean was so mature and sweet for his age. Dean closed the space between them, as he looked into Roman's eyes. Roman exhaled sharply as his gray eyes looked at Dean's seductively pink lips. Dean bit down on his lip softly, there was no distance left between them. They could hear each other breathe, the tension was rising.

Roman didn't think about him being 19 in that moment, all he knew was that Dean was the guy who made his heart flutter, made him weak in the knees. Dean was the guy he needed.

Roman leaned in and without hesitation Dean kissed him. Roman's breath got caught in his mouth as he slowly kissed Dean back. Roman's hand held onto the side of Dean's face, as he nibbled on Dean's bottom lip. The hard kiss became softer in that moment, like fresh cookie dough that's just been unwrapped. That's how soft their lips were. Dean licked on Roman's bottom lip before his pink tongue slipped it's way into Roman's mouth. Roman tilted his head and let Dean in, massaging his tongue with the young boys carefully. They stayed like that for awhile, making out on top of Roman's car. Roman pulled Dean in, and the 19 year old got on top of him.

"Ow!" Roman yelled as his back hit his windshield. "Shit sorry." Dean replied trying to see if he was okay.

Roman started laughing which caused Dean to laugh as well. "Only i would make out with a hot guy on top of a car and ruin it." Roman said as he laughed and Dean bit his lip."Who says you ruined it?" Dean whispered against his lips kissing Roman again.

With the stars behind them, Roman and Dean shared their first kiss...and it lasted all night.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Heart eyes to my reviewers._

* * *

Dean ended up spending the night with Roman. They made out on top of the car, inside the car and inside of Roman's house as well. It was like they couldn't get enough of their lips connecting, tongues touching. Roman wanted more but he knew Dean wasn't ready. He didn't want anything to happen too fast so he stopped their make out session and told Dean to go shower. Dean would have to sleep in the guest room because if he slept in the same bed as Roman, he couldn't promise that things wouldn't take a sexual turn, quickly.

Dean didn't listen though, in the middle of the night he crawled into bed with Roman, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a little spider monkey. Roman didn't mind. It felt nice to have someone this affectionate with him. It felt nice to be wanted.

Speaking of wanted, in the morning the two men woke up at almost the exact same time. It seemed like no time had lasped at all from last night to now because they resumed kissing like horny teenagers. This time though, Roman's hands found their way to Dean's ass, and he squeezed, causing Dean to moan in the samoan's mouth.

"Come here." Roman said, and Dean got on top of him. Roman took Dean's under shirt off, and trailed his fingers up Dean's abs. Dean bit his lip as his dick came alive in his underwear. Their dicks were so close, almost touching. "Ro. I have a confession to make." Dean said, as he rested his hands on Roman's chest. Roman caressed Dean's legs, looking at him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing well.. almost nothing." Dean scratched the back of his head and continued. "I never had sex... with a guy, umm...before." Roman sat up at that moment, he couldn't believe he was about to have sex with Dean and Dean wouldn't even know what to do. Dean was still on top of him, but Roman wasn't saying anything. It scared the young man.

"That's bad right? I mean you're way more experienced than i am and I'll probably be terrible my first time and I think i just ruined everything." Dean tried to get off of Roman but Roman stopped him. "Hey, no you didn't ruin anything. I just needed time to process." Roman held Dean's face in his hands and he ended up smiling.

"I get that you're inexperienced, and probably scared. But don't worry, i've been told that I_'m a very good_ teacher. I'll make sure to take care of you." Roman smirked and Dean blushed. He could feel Roman come alive up under him. He was massive.

Dean didn't know if he was ready for all of that inside of him. "You're so..." Dean started to say. "Big?" Roman laughed with a crooked smile. Dean nodded, running his fingers through Roman's long black hair.

"You scared?" Roman asked, and Dean shook his head no. Roman was about to kiss him again when there was a knock on Roman's house door. "Stay there. I'll get it." Roman got up and ran downstairs in his boxers. Dean smiled, laying down once more. Roman's bed was so comfty. He could get used to this.

Roman opened the door and there he was. The bane of his existence, Seth Rollins. "Hey, can i come in?" Roman nodded yes and Seth entered with a travel bag. "I just need a few more things then I'll be out of your hair." Seth said, not able to look at Roman in the eyes. "That's cool. You know where your room is." Roman replied, closing the door behind him.

Seth managed to look up long enough to see Roman half naked. He bit his lip, then looked down again. "After you come down, we should talk about what we're going to do from here. You know the lease papers and stuff." Roman said to him. "Yeah i know. I'll be right back." Seth answers, going up the stairs to his room. Roman went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for him and Dean.

As Seth entered the hallway, his heart felt heavy. He hurt Roman so badly this time that Roman asked him to move out. Of course he didn't need too, he was a co owner of the house. He just did it so Roman could finally have peace of mind. Seth figured he deserved that much. He walked past Roman's room and noticed it was cracked. Seth creeped in and saw Dean laying on the bed in his underwear. He put his bags down and entered the room, causing Dean sit up abruptly.

"Oh god you're here." Dean said, rolling his eyes. Seth smirked, breathing out a laughable gasp at Dean. "Tell me something, just how old are you?" Seth asked him, crossing his arms. Dean stood up and Seth noticed the bulge in his pants. He tried not to look as he kept a serious face. "I'm 19." Dean said back, "Why?"

The bearded man laughed, nodding as he looked at him up and down. "Roman definitely has a type." Seth said, smirking. "Young, fit, gorgeous men with cocky attitudes. That was me when i first met him too. I fell so hard for him. You have no idea. The way Roman loves someone is something I definitely took for granted. Because i was young, and stupid i thought i could do better. I slept around, started being reckless. He caught me and i ruined him and i. That's what's going to happen with you. You're young, Dean. Sooner or later, you're going to hurt him too. Just like i did. Roman's a great guy, and you definitely don't deserve him." Seth said simply as he turned to walk away.

"You're right. He _is_ a great guy." Dean yelled, causing Seth to stop in his tracks. "... But it was always _you_ who didn't deserve him, Seth. You never did. I watched him cry more than once because he was still so in love with you. Even after you shattered his heart into a thousand little pieces, he was still almost bafflingly in love with your stupid ass, and you know what's funny? You had a chance to change it all around, you had him in your grasp again, instead you kept a secret boyfriend while putting Roman's cock in your mouth like it was candy. Face it, Seth. You're a low down, slimey, whore and you know you never deserved that good man that you broke into pieces downstairs."

Dean couldn't see because Seth's back was turned to him, but Seth was crying. "He'll never truly love you." Seth cried out as he turned to look at Dean, his eyes were red and his face was streaming with tears. He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye, as he walked out and closed the door.

Dean came downstairs and saw Roman in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around him protectively and kissed Roman's cheek. He never told Roman what he said to Seth and he hoped that Roman wouldn't ever find out.

* * *

Three weeks into their "relationship" and all they would do is kiss. Dean was starting to feel like Roman was putting the brakes on them having sex because of Dean's confession. He hated that and he was sexually frustrated. Dean walked into Roman's office that night to change all of it. He didn't want to be seen as an inexperienced kid by the guy he liked.

Roman was there grading papers. He was actually grading Dean's paper on the symbolism in Hamlet when Dean walked in. Roman had glasses on and he was looking fine as hell. Dean knocked ironically and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, i was thinking we could go to your house, have a few beers, watch a scary movie and then maybe make out a bit?" Dean said, kissing Roman's cheek softly. "Sounds awesome. Let me finish this, and I'll gladly make out with you. All night."

Dean smiled and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. He looked down to see that Roman was grading his paper, "Wait i got a B+? I worked hard on that paper. 13 pages. For a B+?" Roman laughed, and nodded. "Your quotes were all over the place and you missed citing two sources. I don't blame you for that one though, i couldn't stop kissing you that night." Roman blushed and Dean gave off a tongue in cheek smile.

He took the red pen out of Roman's hands, tossing it to the floor, then straddled his lap. "Mr. Reigns, what could i possibly do for an A?" Roman smirked, wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean smiled as he kissed Roman hard, causing Roman to almost let him fall. Roman held on though, he felt himself growing hard as Dean pushed his tongue in his mouth. Dean's hands made it to his pants and he cupped Roman, squeezing gently.

"Dean stop. You don't know what you're-" Dean cut him off as he thrusted against him slowly. Roman grunted, feeling the impression of Dean's dick pressed against his own.

"I'm not a boy, and i'm not looking for some cheap fuck from you. I want you, Professor Reigns and i want you now." Dean thrusted into him again hard and Roman lost his shit. He picked Dean up effortlessly onto his desk. Roman got in between Dean's legs and started grinding against his cock as he and Dean made out.

Dean let out a helpless moan at the friction, one that caused Roman to bite down on Dean's neck, sinking his teeth in as he sucked on his pulse point. Dean cried out as he held onto Roman's frame, letting himself be dominated by the bigger man.

Roman looked into Dean's eyes as he unzipped his pants. Dean let out a lustful breath as Roman's hands found their way inside his underwear. He cupped Dean, and bit his lip as he watched Dean's face contort in pleasure.

"It's not about cheap fucks, or your age, Dean..." Roman said as he started to stroke him slowly. "It's about the fact that i want a deeper connection with you. Sex is how most of my relationships start and sex always ends up ruining them. I want your all, and yes that includes your big dick. But only when the time is right." Roman let go and kissed Dean wildly. He smirked as Dean fell back when he pulled away.

"Come on. Let's get you to my house. I know you're probably going to need a cold shower after that." Roman picked up his bag and walked out.

Dean stood up, and zipped his pants back to it's original place. He was so hard still but Roman made a good point, they should do this the right way. Romance. That's what Roman wanted.

And damnit that's exactly what Dean was going to give him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dolph and Dean were on the track, running at school. Dolph decided to not wear a shirt while Dean went in his tight black tank top. They ran about 10 laps before Dean stopped and to catch his breath.

"Hey dude. Guess what?" Dolph said as he handed Dean a water bottle. "What?" Dean replied, popping the cap, sipping the water slowly.

"Emma says her friend likes you, she's cute and wants us to go on a double date. Her name is AJ. She's your type trust me." Dean stood against the fence, breathing in and out, he winced at the cramp he was getting, holding his side.

"I'm not really interested, D. Sorry." Is all Dean said back. How could he tell Dolph anything else? Dolph wouldn't understand that he was kinda taken. By a guy no less.

"Dean i haven't seen you with a girl in almost three months. You don't even look at girls who smile at you in the quad. You hardly look at girls when we go out. Do you have a girlfriend that you don't want me to know about or are you doing some weird celibate shit or something?" Dolph was frustrated. Dean was keeping things from him and that pissed him off. They didn't feel like brothers anymore. It was like Dean replaced him with someone else.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Dolph calm down. I just don't have time for girls right now. I'm trying to keep my grades up and keep the team in line. I just don't have time to go on meaningless double dates with a chick i know I'm not going to like okay? So back off!"

At that Dolph shook his head and started walking off. "Hey! Dolph wait!" Dean yelled to him. Dolph came right back up to him, and got in Dean's face. "You've been hitting the gym like crazy, wearing tight clothes and not coming back to the dorm at night. You could tell me you're a murderer and i still wouldn't judge you. Instead you insult my intelligence and pretend this is about school work? You're a liar, and until you're man enough to tell me what exactly you're doing, D. Then we have nothing. No friendship. No brohood. Nothing."

Dean watched Dolph walk away and he ran after him. He didn't want to lose his best friend. "Dolph!" Dean said as he held onto Dolph's shoulder, making the blonde turn around. "What?" Dolph said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth." Dean started to say, "I'm... I'm seeing someone."

* * *

"This movie is supposed to be scary?" Dean laughed as he laid his head in Roman's lap. Roman and Dean were having date night in his house. They couldn't go to many places together because Dean was still Roman's student and if the school found out, Roman would get into tons of trouble.

"Come on, it's Nightmare on Elm Street. One of the scariest movies of all time." Roman smiled down at him and kissed his nose. "What's truly scary is the studity of it all." Dean shrugged, stretching a bit and yawning.

"Are you tired?" Roman asked and Dean nodded, "yeah just a little bit." Roman put down the popcorn and picked Dean up off the couch. "Ro i can walk." Dean said smiling. Roman didn't listen to him, he carried Dean upstairs to his room. Dean held on, trying not to blush at how easily Roman carried him.

"You can sleep in here tonight, if you want." Dean nodded yes and Roman smiled. He closed the door behind him and Dean took his shirt off, putting it in Roman's hamper. Roman got in the bed, and watched Dean, smirking at the young man.

As soon as Dean turned around he noticed Roman staring at him. He turned to fully face his lover as a faint blush stained his cheeks. "Are you.. watching me?" Dean whispered softly. "Yeah i am. You've been working out." Roman says, biting his lip as he checked out Dean's body. Dean was so big, but so slender, he had a body that needed and deserved to be worshipped.

Dean's blush found it's way to his chest and made it light red. Roman was biting his lip and staring at Dean like he was a piece of meat. It was sexy the way his eyes were on him. He was hoping Roman noticed that he had been hitting the gym, and now that he did, Dean held a certain cockiness. "I know, i look great." Dean answered cockishly, winking at Roman.

**"Dean."** Roman said in a quiet voice, low, soulful, deep and intimidating. Dean felt it in his very core. It shook him inside when Roman said his name like that.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

"Strip for me." It didn't even sound like a request. When Roman said it, it sounded like a demand. One that Dean couldn't nor didn't want to ignore.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and Roman shook his finger at him.

"Slow." Roman added. Laying back to watch Dean.

The curly haired man nodded and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, shimmering out of them. They fell down his legs and that's when he put a hook in his underwear. He was about to take them off too, but Roman told him no. "Get on the bed." Roman demanded and Dean acquiesced rather quickly. It was like Roman had him in a trance. One in which he had to obey.

As Dean got on the bed, Roman got off of it. He kneeled down on his carpet and then kissed his way up Dean's legs. Soft pecks were felt until he was face to face with Dean's package. Roman looked at him, forcing Dean to sit up so he could watch. Roman's teeth found their way onto Dean's underwear, and slowly he pulled the boxer briefs down, watching Dean curse as he did.

"Fuck, Ro. You tease." Dean cursed. Roman pulled the underwear off and then got in between Dean's legs. His big tan hand grabbed onto Dean's cock and he slowly started caressing it. Dean's head tossed back in pleasure which made Roman smile. Dean started leaking mounds of precum, so Roman took the head of his thick red dick and sucked it in his mouth, swallowing it all. Dean grabbed onto his hair and guided Roman up and down his dick.

"Fuck, Roman!" Dean eyes rolled back as he pants heavily. Roman lapped his tongue up and down, his cheeks hallowed as he deep throated him, before he let it fall out of his mouth, only to dip his tongue into the silt of Dean's cock. Dean screamed and moaned loudly, seeing stars.

"I can't hold on!" Dean sobbed, feeling himself come undone. Roman's reddened lips kept going, fingers played with Dean's balls, as he deep throated him again, causing Dean to spray into his mouth without warning.

"Fuck, Ro... I'm sorry." Dean exhaled, wiping the sweat from his brow. Roman swallowed him, then wiped his mouth accordingly.

"Don't be sorry. I pushed you to the limit." Roman got up and walked into the bathroom.

Dean laid back against the pillows and started breathing in and out. He never had someone suck him off so well before. No girl could ever compared to Roman. He was the new standard. Roman came out in his underwear and got in bed with Dean. He kissed him softly, then pulled the covers over them.

"A guy just sucked my dick." Dean said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep. He did. Are you okay i didn't do too much too quick did i?" Roman asked, looking at Dean now.

"No it's just it felt so good and you're a guy." Roman nodded quietly. Dean turned towards him, looking into Roman's eyes.

"Does this mean I'm yours?" Dean asked and Roman shrugged.

"Dean we don't have to put a label on this if you don't want too. I don't want to overwhelm you." Roman looked down. Dean knew that he was just saying that because of how much Seth hurt him in the past. He didn't want to get hurt again and Dean didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm yours." Dean said simply, kissing Roman's lips gently. Roman smiled, and pulled Dean in, wrapping him in his arms.

They belonged to each other that night, unofficially together.


	9. Chapter 9

"So.. you're seeing a guy?" Dolph sipped his hot chocolate inside of the coffee shop with Dean. He had promised to tell Dolph everything the next day and Dean definitely delivered. Dolph was shocked when Dean told him the news, but he didn't judge him. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he did?

"Yeah. I am." Dean shrugged. "It's not like i planned on it, it just happened. We connected, i felt something and i pursued him. He's really great and honestly dude, I'm really really happy." Dean drank some coffee and looked out the window. Thoughts of Roman sucking him off last night made him smile. Dolph noticed Dean smiling and he couldn't help but feel happy for his best friend.

"And you still won't tell me who this guy is?" Dolph asked and Dean nodded. "I can't. It's a secret. The only thing i ask is that you don't tell anyone that I'm dating him. I don't think the guys on the team would want me leading it if they thought i was gay." Dolph raised his eyebrows confused. He had seen Dean go through so many girls, even in high school. He was the true master of titties. It was strange to see him this happy about... a guy.

"Are you gay?" Dolph asked curiously. Dean smirked, shaking his head no. "Nah, i mean I'm still attracted to girls. I just like him as well. I don't even think about him being a guy when I'm with him. Well except for last night when he.." Dean looked up at Dolph, who was looking at him with his eyes popped out of his head. Dean almost laughed.

"Nevermind. It's just.. we don't have a label. I'm not gay, I'm not straight. I'm Dean. I mean if you don't want to hang out anymore because of me kissing a dude then i understand, but it won't stop me from kissing him, or sleeping with him." Dean stood his ground and Dolph smiled. He was proud of his friend for telling the truth.

"I won't ever ditch you, Ambrose. You're my brother. I don't care who you fuck. We're brothers for life, remember? Bonded by our own sexiness." Dolph and Dean did their secret handshake and Dolph then brought him in for a head squishing hug.

"I still need you to come on this double date with me on Friday." Dolph stated finishing off his hot chocolate.

"I can't. Friday is date night. How will i explain to him that I'm going out on a date with someone else?" Dean said back, shaking his head.

"Nope. Don't want to hear it. You're coming. I don't care how you explain it to your boyfriend. You're coming because you love me and want me to be happy." Dolph stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"He's not my boyfriend first of all, and second I'm not going. Dolph deal with it." Dolph laughed getting up. "Two words. Merissa Green. Remember her?" Dolph said and Dean's face turned white. He hadn't thought about Merissa in a long time. "Yep. You totally owe me one. See you on Friday big man." Dolph patted his shoulder and got up to leave as Dean cursed to himself calling his friend an asshole.

* * *

"Roman are you and your fiance Seth going to come to the gala next week? I haven't seen him in so long it would be great to see him again!" The dean of the school said that to Roman in the meeting they were having about the school's annual black and white gala. Every year Roman and Seth helped out. They held small vanity awards at the beginning of the show and every year Seth and Roman got best dressed. Last year Roman got the humanitarian award and Seth was there to celebrate with him. Roman forgot it was coming up until the dean happened to mention it.

"Umm.. i actually don't know, you know Seth is pretty busy." Roman lied, not wanting to tell him that they had been over for awhile now and things weren't the same between them. "Well i hope to see him. He's such a sweet man and his donations always beat out everyone every single year."

The dean left and Roman waved him off. He went to his office and sat down, having a flashback of him and Seth that night. They weren't together but Seth agreed to come along just for Roman. When Roman won the award they ended up almost having sex on their way back home. Seth was so proud of him. Roman shook his head, but he couldn't fight the memory of his and Seth's relationship. He opened his drawer and took out the picture of him and Seth he kept in his office. Seth was kissing his cheek and Roman was smiling holding Seth in his lap in the photo. His fingers glazed over the glass frame, and Roman felt himself almost crying.

Dean entered in his office without knocking and smiled at him. "Hey gorgeous. What's shaking?" Dean said as he walked over to him. "Nothing." Roman said quickly, tossing the picture back in his drawer. "What are you doing here and why aren't you studying?" Roman asked him, trying to pretend like everything was okay.

"I'm here because i wanted to see you. I finished studying two hours ago." Dean hopped onto his desk and smiled, propping his head up with his hand. "Were you... crying? Your eyes look red." Dean asked him, taking a closer look. Roman looked down so he couldn't see his face. "Dean, i need to be alone tonight." Roman got up and put his jacket on, and then picked up his bag.

Dean was feeling so rejected. What was Roman's problem? "Fine." Dean sat up on the desk and then jumped down. "I just came to tell you that i have a date on Friday. So i can't make date night."

He was about to walk out but Roman stopped him. "A date?" Roman said, almost in anger. "So you're just going on dates now?" Dean looked at him and shrugged. "Yep. I mean we're not exclusive or anything right? I can date who i want." Dean replied back.

Roman looked down and nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Enjoy your date." Roman was the one who headed for the door this time but Dean stood in front of it. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Dean pushed him a bit, causing Roman to get angry.

"What do you want me to say?" Roman grumbled, getting in Dean's face. "I want you to fight for me! Damnit I'm yours. I said that already. You shouldn't want me to go. You shouldn't want me to fucking go!" Dean screamed at him and Roman quickly grabbed Dean's face, kissing him hard. Dean's was taken aback by the kiss, but he fell into it immediately, their lips connecting roughly as their bodies were pressed against each other. "I don't want you to go." Roman gasped out, kissing down his neck. Dean grabbed handfuls of Roman's hair as he watched him kiss his collar bone.

"But i don't want to smother you either. I want you to still enjoy being 19, Dean. I like you a lot and just want you to be happy." Roman met Dean face to face, pecking Dean's lips.

"I like you a lot too. For what it's worth, Dolph is blackmailing me into going. I rather be with you." Dean ran his hand up Roman's body then moved under his shirt. He squeezed his pecs and Roman bit his lip, nibbling on Dean's lips directly afterward. Dean switched their places and pressed Roman into the wall hard. His hand found it's way into Roman's pants and he cupped him.

"When are you going to let me try this big thing in my mouth?" Dean smirked and Roman licked his lips at how hot that sounded coming out of Dean's mouth. "Dean you're not ready." Roman took his hands out his pants and kissed him again. "I've watched you do it. I can handle it. Roman come on. You get so hard and i feel so bad because i can't take care of you. You'll never know how good i am until i try."

Roman backed him up and smiled at him. "You're so cute when you beg for cock." Roman said, picking his bag back up that had fallen off his shoulder during their kiss. Dean blushed and shrugged. "Shut up. I'm not, I'm just... eager to try." Roman kissed him again this time slow and soft. "You'll get your chance. Don't worry."

Roman opened the door to his office and him and Dean walked out. There wasn't anyone around so they ended up holding hands as they walked to Roman's car. It was a small step but Dean felt his heart flutter as he squeezed Roman's hand, only to have Roman hold on tighter, lacing their fingers.

"You know what i change my mind. I don't want to be alone tonight." Roman said, smiling softly. "If it's okay with you though, can we just cuddle?" Dean nodded happily. "The best part of my day is being the little spoon in your arms." Roman kissed his cheek, and they got into his car, driving to Roman's house.

* * *

That night Roman and Dean were cuddling and everything seemed to be in place when the door started buzzing loudly. It woke Roman up and Dean too. "Fuck, Ro that buzzing is annoying." Dean said with his eyes still closed. Roman smiled and kissed his back softly. "I'll get it. You stay."

Roman went downstairs in his robe and he opened the door. Seth was there standing there. His shirt was ripped shirt and he had a black eye.

"Roman... can i come in... please?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Really long chapter!_

* * *

"Seth.. oh my god, what happened to you?" Roman asked him as he closed the door behind his ex. Seth was shaking, he could hardly get the words out. "Roman please..." he begged but Roman had no idea what for. The big man ran up the stairs and got some blankets, coming back down to wrap Seth in them.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened?" Roman demanded to know, holding Seth's face in his hands. He watched Seth cry, and it broke him. His hair was all black now, Roman had noticed that when he opened the door. He had a black eye the size of texas and a bruise on his lower arms. "Randy... he.." Seth stuttered out, looking away from Roman's protective gray eyes. "He what, Seth. Tell me?" Seth looked down and shook his head. "He hurt me. He didn't mean too.. he took some drugs and when i refused to have sex with him he.. started attacking me."

As soon as he said that, a rage filled up inside of Roman. It's something he hasn't felt since he found Seth cheating on him the first time. From the looks of Seth's bruises, it looked like Seth tried to fight back but he ended up getting pummled. "Where is he?" Roman responded in a low angry tone, looking into Seth's hazel eyes. "Tell me now, Seth!" Seth shook his head no. "I won't put you in danger, please Roman just.. stay with me." Seth crawled into Roman's arms and Roman couldn't help but wrap his arms around Seth protectively. He caressed his back and Seth cried into his shoulder.

"You're staying here. No exceptions." Roman told him and Seth nodded, laying on his shoulder. Roman picked him up and carried Seth to his old room. Seth felt so safe in Roman's arms. Roman was unlike anyone he ever dated. Roman loved him. He opened the door and then laid Seth gently down on the bed. "Just sleep for now. I promise you're safe here."

"Thank you, Rome." Seth whispered, and Roman nodded before closing Seth's door. He walked back to his room and noticed Dean still sleeping soundly. Roman got back in the bed and wrapped Dean in his arms. He kissed the back of his neck, causing Dean to stir. "Hey, Ro, is everything alright?" Dean asked as he turned to look at his lover. Roman shook his head no. Knowing that what he was about to tell Dean would probably make the young collegian mad.

"Randy beat up Seth. He's got a black eye, bruises all over his arms and face. I told him he could stay with me." Dean looked down and sighed. "Is he alright?" Dean asked and Roman said no.

"Then you did the right thing." Dean kissed his lips and then laid back down, pulling Roman with him. Roman let himself be pulled down by Dean, but he couldn't sleep. So he stayed up all night, worrying about Seth.

* * *

Seth woke up in the morning and went to go look for Roman. He walked to Roman's room and saw that the door was cracked. He couldn't see much but it looked like Roman and Dean were having morning sex. "Fuck, Roman!" Dean cried out as he continued to ride Roman.

Seth bit his lip, not wanting to interrupt but he also hated seeing Roman have sex with another guy. Especially a guy like Dean. Who just didn't deserve him. So he entered the room. Unannounced, and unwanted.

Roman had woke up to a pleasant surprise. Dean was kissing all over his body which caused Roman to wake up. He smiled at Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Dean kissed his pouty pink lips and before they knew it the two men were in a heated make out session. He immediately pulled the young boy on top of him and they started to grind against each other's morning hard on's. Dean took Roman's hands, lacing them with his own as he held them above the samoan's head, stroking and thrusting his cock against Roman's The sweet friction causing Roman to moan, while Dean whimpered. He loved when Dean tried to take charge. Roman flipped them over, and this time he was the one to thrust hard against Dean, pulling his leg up so Dean could feel his entire length grinding against him.

"Umm..." Seth finally said, and it caused Roman to jump up. "Seth what the fuck!" Roman wrapped himself and Dean in the sheet, wondering what the hell Seth was doing there.

"Hey, sorry. I was just wondering if you could help me change? My ribs are bruised and they hurt like shit." Roman nodded, running his fingers through his sweaty, wet hair. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Seth smirked at Dean, giving him a quick look that stated that he won in that moment. Dean gave him a look back but Seth had walked out, smiling as he closed the door.

Roman got up and put his blue pajamas on. He was walking out of the room when the sound of Dean's voice stopped him. "You're not going to put on a shirt?" Dean asked as his jealousy suddenly rose to new levels. Seth was really hurt by Randy but he was milking it with Roman. He probably loved the attention Roman was showing him. "Seth has seen me shirtless before." Roman jutted, looking over at Dean. "Okay but he shouldn't see you shirtless now. Only i should be looking at your abs. So put on a shirt."

Roman shook his head. "No. I'm not. You're being immature, Dean. It's just my body. It's not like I'm going in there to fuck him." Roman rolled his eyes at him. Dean got up off the bed and put on his jeans with no underwear. "I'm being immature? Oh really?" Dean laughed but it was a dry laugh filled with anger. "So I'm mature enough to grind your dick against, and i'm mature enough to fuck. But I'm not mature enough to have a say in my boyfriend's apparel?" Dean spat, obviously pissed off now.

"You're not my boyfriend." As soon as Roman said it, he regretted it. He just couldn't seem think with Seth around. He didn't mean to hurt Dean. "I see." Dean said as he put his shirt on, then his boots. "Okay well I'm officially leaving, don't want my immature ass ruining your time with the bearded dick head." Dean finished putting his stuff on, and he moved past Roman, but the bigger man grabbed his arm. "Dean I'm sorry, don't go." Dean grabbed his arm away from him harshly, not meeting his eyes.

"What does it matter if i go? I'm not your boyfriend, I'm nothing." Dean looked at Roman one last time waiting for Roman to say something, anything. Roman opened his mouth but he thought better of saying anything. Dean ran his fingers through his thick curly locks, obviously saddened by Roman's silence. He shook his head and left Roman's house without saying another word.

It seemed like Roman had hurt Dean for the last time.

Roman walked into Seth's room and Seth noticed his mood. "You okay big man?" Seth asked hobbling over to him. "Yeah I'm fine. It's whatever." Roman walked Seth to the bed then he kneeled down and took off Seth's shirt, noticing the bruises. He touched one and Seth winced. "Ow." Seth said and Roman apologized. He took off Seth's pants and his underwear. Seth blushed as he got semi hard by the exchange.

"Just like old times right?" Seth cooed. "I'd come home, you would help me undress, we'd go at it like horny teenagers." Seth ran his fingers through Roman's hair and Roman closed his eyes. For once he didn't see Seth when his eyes were closed. He saw Dean.

"Yeah. I remember. I also remember you having sex with another guy in our bed. Just like old times." Roman grumbled, helping Seth to his feet. Once he was at his feet, Roman began to walk out the room.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for my mistakes?" Seth asked, Roman turned around and sucked in his lips. It was something he did when he was nervous or contemplating. "I already have." Roman answered before he walked out, closing the door.

* * *

It was the worst double date in the history of double dates. Dolph and Emma were like two weirdly connected peas in a pod, while Dean hardly spoke to Aj. He was only here because he was being blackmailed that's it.

They were at a carnival for gods sake and it was the worst place to take a date. The music was loud and cheesy, there was a crisp breeze in the air and a bunch of horny college kids making out wherever they went. They all decided to get on the ferris wheel, which made Dean insanely uncomfortable.

"You don't seem to be having a good time." Aj says to him as they wheel started moving. "Yeah what was your first guess?" Dean sneered, rolling his eyes. "Well I'm not either. You're actually a terrible date." Dean laughed at that, nodding at how true it was. "I've been told that before yeah." Dean said back, looking at her finally. She wasn't ugly, and she had long black hair. It reminded him of Roman. Which only made him even more depressed.

"So let me guess, you don't really like me, and you already have someone?" Dean shook his head no. "Nah I'm just not into dating right now. You're cool and all but you're not my type. I usually go for girls with umm... bigger tits. No offense." Aj laughed and smirked. "None taken. I usually go for smaller tits, but all tits are beautiful in my eyes." Aj fluttered her eyes at him and Dean's mouth opened in shock.

"You're... bi?" Dean asked and Aj shook her head. "No, I'm pretty much a full on lesbian. I'm dating a girl named Paige. I just came because Emma asked me too." Dean lit up, suddenly Aj seemed way cooler. "You're so much hotter in my eyes now." They both laughed and the ferris wheel stopped. "Wanna do those boardwalk games? Betcha i can beat you." Aj challenged him and Dean smirked. "Bring it small tits."

They all ended having a great time. Dolph walked Emma and Aj home and Dean walked back to his dorm alone. He went inside of the dorm and saw Roman in the hallway. Dean had to blink a couple of times before he realized it was actually him. Roman was there. Despite being his teacher, despite Roman's reputation. He was risking it all for him.

"Roman, what are you doing here? You could get into so much trouble, you could lose your job." Dean said as Roman stood up and faced him. "I don't care. What i said, it was wrong. Dean you're not nothing, you're everything. I don't want you to give up on me because I'm a jackass."

Dean quickly opened the door to his dorm, and let Roman come in, so no one could see them. "It's okay i understand that you never truly got over Seth. He's hot and you guys were together for a long time. I just don't want to be the third wheel. If you need to figure out your relationship with him before you can be with me then it's cool." Dean looked down and Roman picked his chin up. "Seth and i have nothing. What i want is you. That's all i have wanted from the minute i saw you."

Dean blushed and Roman leaned down to peck his lips. "Can i stay the night?" Roman asked as he continuously pecked Dean's lips. Dean nodded and Roman pressed himself against him. Dean titled his head and nibbled on Roman's lips before he kissed him softly. Roman quickly picked Dean up off his feet and wrapped his legs around him.

Roman walked them to Dean's bed and sat down with Dean on top of him. He took off Dean's jean jacket then his t-shirt. Dean took off Roman's shirt as well, tossing it on the floor. "Should we?" Dean asked as their tongues battled each other, wild kisses exchanging back and forth between them.

Roman shook his head no, and laid Dean down. "We don't need too tonight. I can just lay next to you. Watching you sleep." Dean smiled at him, Roman was so sincere. But Dean had other plans. He got on top of him and Roman squeezed Dean's sides and the young boy started unbuckling his belt. Dean kissed down his abs and then in one full swoop he pulled down Roman's pants and underwear.

Roman's cock fell out, hitting his stomach. He was tan, thick, big and hard. Dean licked his lips as his blue eyes fell upon it. "I told you one day i was going to take care of you and your dick." Dean said as he took hold of it, starting to stroke it innocently. Roman arched in pleasure then he looked up at Dean. "Dean you don't have too-" before he finished his sentence Dean put Roman's dick in his mouth, his sea blue eyes went wide at first, then he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Roman put his hands behind his head as he watched him, and Dean let it fall out of his mouth, sloppily licking at the head of it, sucking some of the precum in his mouth. "Damn you look so good sucking my dick." Roman said in a cocky tone. Dean blushed, his cheeks reddened and he engulfed him once more. "Goddamnit, dean!" Roman cried out he grabbed Dean's hair and started controlling his movements, watching as Dean's mouth followed the rhythm of his hands.

Roman started fucking his mouth, slamming his cock into Dean's mouth as gently as possible. "Dean!" Roman yelped as he came in Dean's mouth. Unfamiliar with it, Dean let go, and spit most of it out. "Dean oh my god, I'm sorry." Roman said checking to see if he was okay. Dean laughed and shook his head. "It wasn't you i just never experienced it before. I was scared what it would taste like so i spit it out."

Roman laughed and wrapped Dean in his arms. "It's okay, it took me forever to get used to it." Roman acknowledged. "You did pretty great for your first time though." Roman said to him, kissing Dean's neck. Dean nodded and laid on Roman's chest. "I can't believe i just sucked dick." Dean giggled, burying his face into Roman's chest. "Wanna know what i can't believe?" Roman said back and Dean looked up, "What?"

"I can't believe you suck dick better than Seth." The two men laughed at that, before falling asleep in Dean's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: For all the people with questions. Dean and Roman have not had penetrating sex. Grinding is considered a form of sex as well but Dean is still a booty sex virgin. Hope that helps._

* * *

Dean woke up first, the window was on his side of the room so he got the most light coming in. His smile widened as he watched Roman sleep. He seemed so peaceful. It was like watching an angel lay down on a cloud or something. Dean kissed Roman's cheek softly and it caused the half naked samoan to wake up. "Hey you." Dean whispered as he caressed Roman's lips with his thumb. Roman smiled, immediately pulling Dean in to kiss him softly. Dean titled his head and returned the small kiss, holding onto Roman's face as their lips met slowly.

"Umm..." Dolph interjected as he watched the two guys make out. His facial expression was a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "Dude..." Dean looked up and noticed Dolph finally. He stopped kissing Roman immediately and sat up on his bed.

"Shit uhh...Dolph this is professor Reigns, Roman this is Dolph. My best friend. " Dean looked down embarrassed. How could he forget about his roommate? Dolph usually stayed over with Emma but now he was there, and the cat was out of the bag, he now knew that the guy Dean was seeing was Professor Reigns. "Professor Reigns as in your Shakespeare teacher? This is who you're seeing?" Dolph asked and Dean nodded innocently. He didn't know what to say back. How could he explain this to his friend without sounding like he was an obessed schoolgirl with a crush?

"I think i should go." Roman said, cutting the tension between the roommates. He stood up, his big frame towering over both beds, Roman had on boxer briefs, but Dolph still managed to look at his package. His eyes went wide and he started to wonder all kinds of things. The blonde looked over at Dean who was subtly biting his lip as he watched Roman get dressed. It was safe to say Dean was smitten with Roman's ass bcause he kept staring at it like it was gods greatest creation.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Roman said to Dean as he popped his jeans on. Dean nodded again, laying back against the pillows. Roman left shortly after that and Dean got up, noticing Dolph's expression. "You do realize you were staring at Roman's dick the whole time right, Dolph?" Dean laughed jumping out of bed.

"Do _you_ realize that this is dumb, Dean? That he could lose his job over you? This is why you couldn't fucking tell me! Right? You're a fucking idiot Dean. He's one of the best professors at this school and you got him here in our dorm? Are you fucking kidding me?" Dolph was livid. Dean was being stupid. He knew the consequences of dating a professor. Dean could get expelled and Roman could lose his job.

"I didn't ask him to come to my dorm. He just came okay? I don't want a lecture from you, i know what I'm doing so back the fuck off." Dean wrapped a towel around himself so he could go shower.

"No i won't back off. I don't care about who you fuck. I told you that already but you're not thinking clearly here. You're 19, he's what? 30? What could you offer him in the long run? You could potentially make him lose his career, Dean. Think about that the next time you feel like sucking his dick." Dean looked at Dolph sadly after Dolph said that. He didn't want to admit how right he was, especially since his and Roman's relationship was only just starting. But he was right, what they were doing could have bad long term affects on both of them. So the question was... was it worth it?

* * *

Dean left his dorm to shower and blow off steam after his and Dolph's argument. He walked to the co-ed shower and put his supplies down. Dean turned the shower head on and then got in it. The heat and steam washed over him and he could feel some of his worries wash away. _"Sweet Carolineeee... bum bum bum!"_ Dean sung as he soaped himself up. He didn't notice until he went for some shampoo that someone was behind him.

"You actually have a really nice voice." Aj said and Dean jumped only to find her in the shower with him. "Aj what the fuck?" Dean yelled. "How did you even get in here?" Dean wondered, as he grabbed his dick and balls, covering them with his hands. They were both naked and it was... very uncomfortable.

"Relax. It's a co-ed shower. I saw you come in and i thought i'd come say hi!" Aj said back as she took some of his soap and caressed it over herself. Dean looked down and watched her for a second, he found himself getting hard at the scene, so turned to look away. Aj looked down and saw his erection growing as she soaped herself up. "Woah is this like turning you on or something?" She giggled and that's when Dean turned the shower off. "I gotta go." Dean said as he ran out. Aj shook her wet head at him, "Hey! come back!" She shouted, "Did i do something wrong?"

* * *

Roman came home to a delicious smell. Seth had been cooking again. He walked into the kitchen and there he was, slaving over the stove. "It smells so good in here." Roman admitted and Seth smiled.

"Well you let me stay here and protected me when i needed someone the most so i figured i would start repaying you." Seth started making Roman a plate then he put it on the table. It was like a weird deja vu feeling Roman was getting. He didn't even know why.

"Eat up. I made crème brûlée for desert." Roman sat his stuff down then put a napkin in his shirt. He picked up the fork then took a big scoop of Seth's meal. It was great. Like melt in your mouth great. "That's incredibly delicious, Seth. Thank you." The raven haired man nodded and smiled, sitting down to eat right next to him.

"So, i was cleaning the house when you got a voicemail on the house phone." Seth said, taking a bite of his own food. "Yeah, and?" Roman answered with a mouth full of food. "It was from the dean. He was reminding you about the black and white gala. It's tomorrow and i think you should take me with you." Roman looked at Seth then dropped his fork, his sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Seth we're not together. I'm with Dean. I can't just show up with you to the gala. It would give everyone the wrong idea." Roman replied, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Yes i get that you're with that creature." Seth said, talking about Dean. "...But think about it. Can you take your student to the gala with you? Can you? Honestly. Or.." Seth got up and sat in Roman's lap. It made Roman incredibly uncomfortable.

"Or you can take me. The guy you have taken every year. They all know me, they all love me. They love us together. Plus you gotta admit I'm great arm candy." Seth touched Roman's lips and Roman tried his best not to move so Seth wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I gotta ask Dean if he's okay with it first. But you're right, having you there could be best for everyone. Dean Richards even asked for you. But if we do go Seth, you need to understand that it's not because i want you or am still in love with you. It's just best for business." Seth nodded and he kissed Roman's cheek. "I understand." Seth winked before he got off of Roman's lap and then went to go check on the crème brûlée "I'm going upstairs to change." Roman said and Seth nodded an okay.

The door buzzed and Seth went to go get it. Dean was at the door in a leather jacket and a t-shirt that read "hounds of justice." Seth looked at him up and down and he rolled his eyes at the young man. "Oh look, the trash is here. Hey, Dean come on in."

Dean said nothing back. He promised Roman he'd be on his best behavior with Seth because he got beat up by his boyfriend. But damnit it was hard not to give Seth yet another black eye. "Hello to you too, Seth." Dean said following him to the kitchen. "Suck any cock today?" Dean's comment made Seth turn around and squint his eyes at him. "No, no not today but i'm hoping after tomorrow I'll be sucking on a big samoan dick." Seth smiled and tickled his beard.

"What the fuck did you say?" Dean asked him and Seth shrugged with a devious smile. "Oh he didn't tell you? Roman's taking me to the black and white gala tomorrow." Seth told him, knowing that he had just asked Roman a couple of minutes ago. Dean's face went white and he looked at Seth with anger flaming in his eyes.

"You know every year we've gone, we've fucked like crazy afterwards? There was one year where he couldn't wait and we fucked right in the garage. Then on the floor near the door, and oops, right where you're standing. He can't resist me when i put on a suit it seems." Seth got in Dean's face and Dean grumbled, trying not to explode. "Face it, Dean. When it comes to Roman, you'll never be more than a young cock tease. I'm sure he hasn't taken your ass yet right? That's because he knows you can't handle it. You're not me. You know why? Because you're trash. Dean. Low down, dirty tras-"

Before Seth could even think about finishing his sentence Dean punched him _straight in the jaw._


	12. Chapter 12

When Roman came downstairs, it was absolute carnage. Dean's hands were around Seth's neck and Seth was punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Roman had to tear the two men apart, and even that was hard considering the amount of violence that was being displayed in front of Roman's eyes.

"Dean! Stop it, come on!" Roman pulled Dean off of Seth and pushed him back. Dean had blood dripping from his lip and his eye, he wiped it on his jacket and spit some out. Roman held him back and tried to get Dean to focus on him instead of Seth. "Go to my room. I'll be there in a second." Roman said grabbing Dean's face in his hands. For once he didn't want Dean to leave. He wanted him to stay. Dean nodded and walked up the stairs, disappearing to Roman's room.

"He's a fucking maniac, Rome! He attacked me, punched me right in the jaw. Why didn't you tell him to leave?" Seth screamed as he got up and in Roman's face. Roman clenched his jaw in anger. He didn't say anything just yet. He needed Seth to calm down first. "I'm going to check on Dean. You stay your ass down here. I'll deal with you later. Oh and don't you dare come upstairs with your nonsense. Stay the fuck down here."

Seth hadn't seen Roman this angry in a long time. He said nothing, he didn't even nod to acknowledge that he wouldn't come up there. The hazel eyed trouble maker just watched Roman leave to go tend to the lunatic that he was dating.

Roman walked in the room and noticed Dean pacing. He walked back and forth and looked out Roman's window. "Dean, are you okay?" Roman asked and Dean clicked his neck in a weird angry way, that was kinda hot but also kinda odd. "He started it. Ro! I swear i came in, he called me trash, i fucking tried to ignore him then he told me some lie about you guys going to the black and white gala together and then he said that i was nothing more than a cock tease. That you loved him, he mentioned all the times you guys fucked and i just lost it."

Dean slammed his coat onto the floor and sat on Roman's bed. He clasped his hands together and tapped his foot repeatedly. Roman came over to him and kneeled down in between his legs. "Hey, look at me...I did invite him to the gala. But i was going to ask you if it was okay before i told him yes. You're not a cock tease, and you're definitely not trash." Roman rubbed his legs and it stopped the tapping. Dean started to calm down a bit as he looked down at Roman.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of reacted that way. I just got so jealous." Dean fell down off the bed and kneeled to meet Roman at his height. He held the teacher's face in his pale hands, exhaling an exhaustive breath. "I guess i just care about you a lot. Like maybe too much. I know I'm younger and you're my professor, and i know we're technically not boyfriends but..." Dean stopped, his voice full of nerves."...I think i might be falling for you, Roman." Dean looked away as he said that, but Roman forced their eyes to connect again. "Dean..." Roman's smile was so wide. He hasn't been this happy for a long time. "I feel the exact same way. You're not the only one who's falling, I think i have been for a while now. From the moment you kissed me to now i just can't get you off my mind. I don't want too either. I'm crazy about you."

Dean smiled and he caressed Roman's face. He was crazy for Roman too and it was the first time he felt that way about anyone. It was weird, it was odd, it was amazing. He didn't want to freak him out but he knew. He was in love with Roman. Like crazy in love. The kinda love that Nicholas Sparks writes about in his books, except without all the cancer.

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Seth." Roman helped Dean up and smacked his ass as Dean headed towards the bathroom. "Hey, watch the cheeks. They're insured." Dean winked then he went inside and closed the door.

* * *

Roman made his way downstairs, Seth was on the couch. He noticed Roman come in and his lips pursed as he looked down. Roman sat down next to him and sighed, putting his fingers through his silky black hair. What he had to say was probably going to hurt Seth, but it was something that needed to be said for a while now.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow because i value you as a person, Seth. I honestly think that you're a great guy. You're handsome, sexy, sweet, great in bed and you have a good heart. But when i tried to love you, you continuously broke my heart. As much as i want too, i know we're never going to get that back, Seth. Never. There's parts of me that still think about you, of us, I even still have that picture of our 2 year anniversary in my office. That part of me still wishes that you were the guy i fell for. The model, who so cockishly picked me up in a bar and showed me what love was. But we're two different people now and i can't be that guy anymore, i can't be the guy who loves you unconditionally until you hurt me. You... you gotta set me free."

Seth looked at Roman once he was done speaking. His eyes brimmed with tears and suddenly he started to cry. "I ruined us. I'm so sorry Roman. I'm so fucking sorry, for everything i did to you." Seth moved closer and heavily cried into Roman's shoulder. Roman held him in his arms and cried with him, the two men sharing tear filled looks at each other. "How can i ever be happy without you?" Seth asked and he sniffled, Roman wiped a tear out of Seth's eye and he smiled. "You're going to learn to try." They hugged, tightly and then Roman ran his fingers through Seth's black hair.

"Now can you do me a favor?" Roman asked, looking in Seth's eyes. Seth nodded and smiled through his tears, "Anything." He said as he laid on Roman's chest.

"Go apologize to Dean?"

* * *

Dean was running plays with his teammates. The big game was tomorrow and they had so much to work on. With Dean as their leader it was safe to say they had an advantage. But even Dean knew he was only as good as his entire team. He tossed the ball down field and when he looked across he noticed Roman. He was looking so sexy in his suit that Dean got caught off guard and tackled down.

"Keep your eyes open Ambrose! We all need you to be focused!" Couch Hunter said. He was a good coach and all the players called him Triple H because his first, middle and last name all began with H. It was a funny coincidence, hence the nickname. Dean nodded an okay and then went to go get some gatorade. He was drinking some when he saw Aj skipping over to him.

"Hey cutie." Aj said, leaning up to kiss Dean's cheek. The boys on the football team noticed and started catcalling the pair. Dean shook his head but smiled, it was funny to him. "Aj, hey so...are you like, stalking me or something because that's super weird. Also I'm not that interesting." Dean drunk down his gatorade and Aj smiled as some of it dripped on him.

"Not stalking, just... observing. You're the quarterback of the school, yet you don't have a girlfriend. You're not gay because you got hard by my naked body. But me thinks... you're not very straight either." Dean's eyes widened with fear at her comments. Fuck. Was it that obvious? He was so sure he kept up a good masculine facade, especially in and around school. In private he liked to be dominated, by a big samoan... but that was... private.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm as straight as they come baby girl. I'm just not into dating right now." Aj laughed at him, shaking her head. "Nope." Is all she said back.

"Nope?" Dean asked curiously. "Nope as in, I don't believe you one bit." Dean looked back at his team who were watching them. Dean made a move, and picked her up, Aj jumped on him and he kissed her. The team started chanting "Ambrose! Ambrose! Ambrose!" over and over. Dean put her down and Aj smirked wiping her mouth. "Does that prove anything?" Dean asked and Aj just shrugged. "The mystery continues." She says as she skips away.

"Nutcase." Dean mumbled as he gets embraced by his team. He had no idea though, that Roman was watching it all.

* * *

Dean comes over to Roman's that night and just as he was about to buzz he saw a note on the front door, it said, "The doors open, come upstairs." Dean turned the knob and he walked up Roman's staircase. "Ro?" Dean yelled but he got no answer. He made it to Roman's door and there was another note that read "in the bathroom."

Dean shrugged and walked into the room, then in the bathroom. Roman was standing there, with nothing but a towel on and a single red rose in his mouth. "Hey." Roman said, smiling at Dean. "Hey, what's all this?" Dean asked him, looking around the bathroom. A bubble bath was drawn and their were flowers in it. It smelled like lavender and vanilla in the bathroom and two candles burned near the tub. "Well it's officially been six months since i met you. So i decided to do something special."

Dean was blushing from ear to ear. No one has ever wanted to do something special for him before. "This is beautiful." Dean said and he didn't waste any time. He took off his shirt, then his jeans, sliding them down before tossing them in the hamper. He was buff, curly hair danced in Roman's face as walked over to the gray eyed man then, pulled him in by his towel, kissing him passionately. He let the towel drop and then turned Roman around, pressing his growing erection into his bare ass. Dean bit his shoulder and Roman arched his head back to lay on Dean.

"You're definitely not ready for that yet." Roman said and he turned around, wrapping Dean in his arms. He picked Dean up off his feet and Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's frame.

As they got in the bath, Dean started kissing down his neck. "Dean..." Roman called for Dean to look at him and Dean does, "What?" He asked, the bubbles surrounding them a bit more.

"Why were you kissing a girl on the football field?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: If this chapter doesn't send you on an emotional rollercoaster then i'll delete it. Challenge accepted?_

* * *

_Seth agreed to go apologize to Dean, but only if Roman stayed away. Roman gave him an okay with the promise that there was no more physical violence between them. Seth nodded then made his way upstairs. He entered Roman's room and Dean was there in a towel, glistening from the shower he just took. Seth looked at him up and down and he started to get it. Dean was hot. It wasn't in a traditional kind of way, it was like an underlined secret hotness. One that you wouldn't get unless you really took a good look at him. He had abs, nice blue eyes and a cute smile. Seth could see why Roman was so hooked on Dean. He was very... cute._

_"Seth i swear to god... if you're in here for another round..." Dean said to him defensively. Seth put his hands up and sat on Roman's bed. "Not here for that. I promise." He patted the bed next to him and asked Dean to sit down. Dean looked at the bed then at him, cautiously sitting down far away from Seth._

_"I came in here to apologize. The way i've been treating you, and the things i said were out of line." Seth laughed, dryly with no real laughter in his voice. "Surprisingly, i'm very jealous of you. You're hot and you make him happy. There's a lot to be jealous of. Roman... he was the first guy i truly loved you know? I was a model, who just slept around casually. Then i see him in a bar one night, he's looking so cute and shy. At first i think, yay another conquest. But it turned into an almost three year relationship. He loved me but i didn't want to be tied down. So i hurt him, then went back, hurt him, then went back. It was something I'm not proud of but, it has happened. I still love him so much, but as soon as he met you i knew, Roman was finally moving on."_

_Dean looked at him after he finished speaking, he clasped his hands together and chewed on his bottom lip. The full story of these two was way more complicated than Dean thought. He understood Seth a bit more now, even if he still thought he was a jerk. "You don't have to be jealous of me. I'll never have what you guys have. Apart of him, still loves you. I see it when you guys look at each other and i never meant to fall for Roman, he just... we sparked. He's someone you see and think that they're worthy of love, and i just want to give that to him." Seth nodded, agreeing with Dean._

_"I want to love him, Seth. But.. you have to let me try." Seth agreed again and he smiled at Dean, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I promise i will." He said sincerely._

_ Dean didn't know why, but this time, he believed him._

* * *

Dean stopped kissing his neck as soon as he mentioned the girl on the field. Roman looked so jealous as he mentioned her, it made Dean smile. "Why? Are you jealous or something?" Dean nuzzled against Roman's nose and Roman reached down to grab Dean's ass. "No. I just don't want you kissing other girls when you're with me." Roman squeezed his butt in his hands and then kissed the side of Dean's neck. The younger man closed his eyes and gasped out at the small touches. "You're mine, Dean. You know that right?" Roman was so possessive with Dean, sometimes Dean forgot that he was dominate when it came to sex. "I'm yours." Dean replied so easily. Roman's hands disappeared under water and he caught hold of Dean's dick. He began to stroke it, slowly and Dean fell on him, biting Roman's shoulder to keep from moaning. "Don't stop." Dean cried and Roman nodded, pumping faster up and down on his member. He brought Dean in closer and grabbed a hold of his nipple, sucking them in his mouth. Dean never had his nipples sucked before. The experience was new, Roman nibbled them, then his mouth reached up to suck on Dean's neck, possessively giving him a hickey.

He cried out and as Roman worked on the head of his cock, placing his thumb over his slit then dragging it up and down in a motion that set Dean on fire. He tugged on his balls and stroked the curly hair brute faster, kissing Dean passionately. "I'm going to come!" Dean yelled and Roman held on as he did, letting it burst into his hand. He stopped his strokes and Dean collasped ontop of him in the tub. "Damn i might have to make you jealous more often." Dean laughed but Roman just looked down. He got out the tub and dried himself off, leaving Dean there to figure out what he did wrong.

Once Dean came into the room, Roman was already dressed for the night. He walked up behind him, still naked and he kissed Roman's shoulder pad, wrapping his arms around his waist. "She's a lesbian." Dean whispered and Roman turned around. "The girl i was kissing? She's a lesbian who is stalking me apparently. She told me she thought i wasn't straight and my teammates were watching so i had to prove her wrong somehow. Talk to me please?" Dean begged.

"I don't want to sound like a jealous asshole so no, i won't say anything to you. Just come to bed, Dean." Roman took out a book and his glasses and Dean frowned. He put on some underwear then got in bed with Roman.

After he got in bed, they didn't speak all night long and it broke Dean's heart.

* * *

Dean decided to confront Aj. She wasn't going to ruin his relationship with Roman because she was some crazy lesbian nutcase. Dean knocked on her door, but instead of anyone answering he heard moaning. The door was unlocked so naturally Dean just went right in.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop! You're so fucking amazing!" Screamed Paige, Aj's girlfriend. The covers were over them slightly, but it was obvious that Aj was giving her girlfriend crazy head. Dean didn't know whether to leave or watch the show. Paige had her hands full of Aj's long black hair that was peeking under the covers. It was hot, at least to Dean.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?!" Paige screamed when she noticed Dean. Shit. He got caught. "I.. umm... is Aj here?" Dean asked, feigning innocence and Aj came from under the covers. "Dean?" She said as she covered herself in the sheet. "Dean? Who the hell is Dean?" Paige sat up too, she had no bra on, and she was totally unshamed of her small pale breasts.

"Chill out. He's a friend. Put a damn bra on." Aj said to her girlfriend. Paige got up off the bed, and walked over to Dean who couldn't stop staring at her breasts. "A friend huh? Eyes up here you asshole." Paige yelled at him, "You ruined my third orgasm. For that, _friend_ may you never have babies, you inconsiderate twat." She punched Dean right in the balls then walked out the room in a towel. Dean fell to the floor quickly, holding onto his genitals.

"Fuck she hits so hard." He gasped out winded. "Yeah, sorry about that, she's really possessive of me sometimes." Aj helped Dean up and then sat him down on her bed. She laughed at him a bit as he winced in pain. "What the fuck is funny about your girlfriend punching me in my dick?"

Aj shook her head, still giggling. "I'm actually laughing at the hickey that's growing right... there." She pointed to Dean's neck and Dean covered it up quickly with his hand. "Shut up." Dean said defensively, "It must be a burn or something." He lied, looking away.

"Or it could be that the guy you're seeing gave you it while you fucked like rabbits all night?" Aj laughed. "We don't really fuck, just grind, i mean he doesn't want have actual sex with me... _fuck_. You caught me." Dean covered his face in his hands, embarrassed. "You can't tell anyone, okay? I have a reputation here and it could ruin my college football career before it even starts." Aj nodded and gave him a hug. Dean didn't like hugs unless they were from Roman or Dolph. But Aj was a nice hugger too.

"Is that why you came here today? To tell me to back off?" It was Dean's turn to nod now. "Yeah that was the orginal plan...but i guess i could always use a female friend. As long as you keep Paige far away from me." Aj smiled again. "Deal... hey don't you have a big game tonight?" Dean said yes and Aj jumped on him. "Is your guy friend coming?" Dean looked down and shook his head no. Roman had to go to the gala tonight so he couldn't come. "Fine then, if he won't show up, then i will. I'll be your lesbian beard for the evening, come on." She put on some very small shorts and chucks along with a cut off shirt. Aj pulled him out of the room. "Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To raid your closet silly, i need an old jersey of yours if i'm going to be your personal queerleader!" Dean smiled at that. He didn't know it yet but Aj was becoming his new best friend.

* * *

Roman and Seth had a great time at the gala. There was great food, great speeches and everyone was happy to see him. They won best dressed again and it made Seth incredibly happy. "I missed going to events like that with you. It was so much fun Rome." He smiled and grabbed Roman's thigh. Roman looked down nervously as he was driving. He didn't want Seth to get the wrong idea. "Relax big man, I'm not trying anything."

Roman relaxed a bit once Seth's hand moved away. The car stopped and Roman took his keys out of the ignition. "How about some ice cream and a bad movie?" Roman asked and Seth shook his head no. "I'm not coming in, Rome." Seth said and Roman looked at him oddly wondering what he was talking about.

"You have been great to me but, what you told me the other day was right. I need to learn how to live without you. That's why... I'm moving to Paris. They want me to be the spokesmodel for their new men's underwear line. I'm going to be out there for at least 6 months to a year." Roman didn't know why but his heart was breaking. Seth had left on cross country trips before, but he always came back. The thought of not seeing him for a long time scared Roman, mainly because he was so used to protecting Seth all these years.

"Seth you can't just up and leave-" Roman got cut off by Seth kissing him passionately. Roman was taken aback at first, but then he started kissing him back, and the two men made out a little bit in Roman's car. "I'm going to miss you." Seth said as he caressed Roman's lips with his fingertips. "Dean better take care of you." He giggled and Roman nodded. "Goodbye for now?" Seth asked him as he linked his pinky with Roman's.

"Goodbye for now." Roman said sadly, as he watched Seth get out of the car and leave him, and his life.

Maybe forever.


	14. Chapter 14

They had won their very first game and the home crowd went wild. Dean scored the final touchdown and everyone cheered. He got picked up by his teammates and paraded around for all the crowd to see. It was one of his greatest moments. Aj ran down and hugged him and Dean embraced her back, the two friends super happy for one another. "Wanna go celebrate with me and the girls?" Aj asked but Dean shook his head no. "I gotta go take care of something. Relationship stuff." Aj nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "Go get em, tiger." She winked and then Dean went off to go shower.

It seemed like his teammates all left to go party or something because Dean was showering by himself. He washed up then finally he noticed one of the linebackers still in the locker room. He was one of those guys who didn't talk much, silent but cool. They basically ignored each other until Dean dropped his towel.

The guy looked at him, for a second and bit his lip then looked away. "Good game." He said and it caused Dean to look towards him. "Yeah, it was awesome. You all did a great job." The guy smiled, he turned towards Dean fully and Dean finally noticed his abs. He was built pretty awesomely, Dean counted an 8 pack. He had dark brown hair and a nice smile, he was almost as godly as Roman was. Almost.

"We don't talk much, but i feel like i should probably start talking to you guys more. I'm Finn, Finn Balór. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Dean shook it, then put his jeans on. "Nice to meet you too, man. I'll see you later." Finn bit his lip and nodded, he looked at Dean up and down leaning against the locker. "Hopefully we'll be seeing each other a lot more." Dean gave him a weird look and he walked out. Did he just.. get hit on? By one of his teammates?

* * *

Dean made it to Roman's house just in time for sleep. It was already a long day and he just wanted to cuddle with him. He knew Roman was still mad about the kiss but Dean just wanted one night without drama. Roman had told him where he kept the spare key and Dean used it whenever he knew he was going to be late.

He walked up the stairs, kicked off his shoes and crept into bed with Roman, kissing his cheek softly. "We won the game." Dean said as he wrapped Roman around himself. He just wanted his warmth right now. "Dean.." Roman started to say, but Dean stopped him from speaking as got on top of him.

"I'm sorry about kissing Aj. I know that's why you're still mad but you gotta understand i didn't do it to hurt you. I was just being stupid, i know you dealt with cheating with Seth, but i promise I'm not like that. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I'm an immature jerk." Roman sat up with Dean on top of him. He said nothing back, the bigger man just took Dean's jacket off and then Dean's shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Dean kept going and Roman took off Dean's belt, then unbuttoned Dean's pants. "I made out with Seth." Roman admitted and Dean's eyes went wide. "I see." Dean repiled, and he took off Roman's tank top and then stood up to slip out of his jeans.

"He's gone. He moved to Paris, possibly forever and he kissed me first, but i didn't stop him."

Roman took off Dean's socks and his underwear and then laid Dean next to him so he take off his own. He tossed the sheet back and the two lovers decided to lay next to each other, side by side, naked and holding hands. "Do you want to be with this girl?" Roman asked and Dean quickly shook his head no.

"Do you still want Seth?" Dean asked him back, a little afraid of the answer. Roman immediately said no as well. "You know, you frustrate me." Roman said and Dean got on top of him once more. He slowly grinded against Roman and his teacher held on to Dean's hips, watching him intensely.

"I know. You frustrate me too." Dean rasped out as he clasped Roman's hands above his head. He held them there as he leaned down and kissed Roman passionately. Roman kissed him back, desperately trying to free his hands so he could get a hold of Dean's glorious ass.

"I could so easily bury my cock deep inside of you right now and you would have to lay there and take it." Dean smirked, lifting Roman's leg up to tease his ass with the tip of his cock. Roman whimpered, the feel of Dean's dick so close to his entrance, causing him to think all kinds of impure thoughts. He finally got out of Dean's hold, then switched their positions, holding Dean's hands down now.

"If you don't think i could take it raw, you don't know me at all babe, but you..." Roman said, caressing his hands down Dean's body. He watched Dean bite his lip to keep from moaning. He loved it when he struggled with pleasure. It was incredibly sexy to Roman.

He turned Dean over on all fours and placed his hard dick in between Dean's ass cheeks. Dean fell down on the bed, only propping himself up on his elbows now. He tried moving against his dick a bit but Roman slapped his ass hard and that's when Dean stopped moving. "Is this what you want hmm? Is my sexy, winning quarterback actually ready for my big dick?" Roman's dirty talk set Dean a flame. He was the master tease. A true seductor. "Fuck, Ro, you know i do just fuck me please?" Dean pleaded and Roman shook his head and pulled away from him.

"Not tonight." Roman cooed, "I have other plans for you." He went to his nightstand and took of some handcuffs. Roman took both of Dean's hands and handcuffed him to the bed, watching Dean squirm.

"You look so hot like that." Roman licked his lips and got on the bed, in between Dean's legs. "Ro, come on this isn't funny-" Dean got cut off by Roman's lips around his cock. He couldn't do anything but moan. His hands were trapped and Roman had hold of his dick. "Tell me how much you want me." Roman said then his mouth bobbed up and down, bringing Dean to the brink, then back. "I want you so bad." Dean cried, watching Roman suck his dick like a pro. To make matters worse he started stroking it with his hand as well as sucking on it, sending his younger lover into a frenzy.

"Who's mine, say it." Roman asked as his tongue looped around the head of Dean's cock. "I'm yours fuck jesus, Roman I'm about to cum!" Roman knew that was his cue, his cheeks hollowed as he deep throated Dean, causing the football player to arch all the way into his mouth. Roman held his legs down as Dean squirmed, fully taking in all of Dean's cum as it came shooting into his mouth. Dean fell back, exhausted and Roman smiled, kissing up his sensitive body.

"That was for anytime you even think about kissing another girl, or guy. Remember who can suck your dick better than anyone else." Roman joked, as he kissed his neck and Dean quivered in pleasure. "You make me feel like a chick." Dean said as Roman started taking the handcuffs off. Roman laughed and shook his head. "Losing your dominance doesn't mean you're a girl, Dean, don't be sexist. It just means that I'm better at it than you are."

"Oh really?" Dean challenged and Roman nodded, pulling the covers over them both. "Challenge accepted." All of a sudden, Dean disappears under the cover and then the next thing Roman feels were wet pink lips around his hard cock.

Maybe they wouldn't ever find out who was more dominant, but damn Dean's lips felt good to the tall samoan.

* * *

Aj and Dean were studying in the library and she kept looking at him while he wrote notes down. She had been following him around, and honestly Dean didn't mind it. Except for times like now where she just stared at him for no reason.

"What?" Dean said looking up at her. "Nothing you just... you just haven't stopped smiling." Aj admires him a bit and Dean squinted his eyes at her. "What are you even talking about? Look I'm trying to study so.."

"What's been going on between you and your mysterious boyfriend?" Aj asked and Dean found himself smiling again. "See! There's that smile. You don't notice it but.. you sometimes just can't stop smiling, what is that?" Aj asked and Dean honestly shrugged, "Things have been going well, he still refuses to have penetrating sex with me, but i think we're making strides. The past two weeks we've been having so much fun and i just..." Dean stops to think about Roman and he finds himself blushing.

"You love him!" Aj smirked, nudging him playfully. Dean covers his mouth with one of his hands and nods. His cheeks were bright red and Dean's dimple was showing. "I do i mean, i thought i did a couple of months ago, but it's obvious now that i love him. I think i do."

Aj almost squealed, they were so cute. She had no idea who the guy was, but he made Dean smile and blush and she knew because that's how she felt with Paige. That's what true love was. It was something that made you smile at even the weirdest moments. It made you happy and Aj could see that Dean was incredibly happy.

"He sounds cute, but why doesn't he come to your games and stuff?" Aj asked him. Dean looked down and shrugged, not wanting her to judge him. "Because he's older and my teacher." Dean mumbled, "I know it's bad but whatever. I know all the repercussions and i don't need a lecture." Dean went back to writing and Aj took his hand to stop him.

"Stop. Look at me." Dean looked up at her and she smiled at him. "I don't judge. Besides you're legal and so is he. Maybe it's time to stop thinking about how wrong it is to be with your teacher, and have some fun with the fact that he is?" Aj winked at him and Dean smiled.

"Hmm, maybe you're right."

* * *

Dean went to Roman's office late at night to suprise him in a costume. He knocked on the door and Roman told him to come in. Once he saw Dean he started laughing. "Dean what is this?" He asked, chuckling.

Dean locked the door and closed the blinds, only to come closer to Roman. "Well, Mr. Reigns. I heard you needed help grading papers so I'm here to offer my services." Dean had on the biggest pair of hipster like glasses he could find, a dress shirt, a tie, and his hair was slicked back.

"Dean, you look so cute, come here." Dean smirked and sat in his lap, pecking Roman's lips softly. "I thought you'd might like my teacher's pet get up, He's pretty cool no?" Roman took off Dean's glasses and nodded, "Actually yeah he is, he's also pretty hot too." Roman and Dean started kissing again, this time more deeply as their tongues came into play. "One day i will fuck you right in this office." Dean whispered in his ear, licking the brim of it. Roman shudders, biting back a moan. "You're way too horny." He laughed.

Dean bit his lip and nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. "You have no idea." Dean mentioned and he stood up, and undressed himself in front of Roman slowly. Roman bit his lip and watched, as Dean took off his shirt, the unbuckled his jeans, leaving them open. Roman pulled him close by his underwear, which were peeking out through his half off jeans. Dean blushed as he shook out of them, sitting on top of Roman, half naked in his office.

"You're a fucking tease." Roman whispered, making the 19 year old smile. "I'm not a tease... a tease wouldn't suck your dick right here and right now.. but that's exactly what I'm going to do." They kissed again, this time with Roman holding Dean so close to his own body. He grabbed onto Dean's glorious ass and squeezed, as he pushed his tongue down Dean's throat." Dean's hands were caught up in Roman's hair as they kissed, passionately.

Then of course, there was a knock on the door.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Professor Reigns can i come in?" The blond boy came inside of Roman's office and closed the door from behind him. Roman clasped his hands together and nodded, pretending like everything was okay.

"Hey, Dolph. What can i do for you?" Roman said, surprised to see the young blond. He hadn't seen Dolph since that day in Dean's dorm. Roman and Dean had been spending more time together and Dolph has sorta become an afterthought to the young boy. Roman felt bad, because the boys were best friends. He felt like he caused a weird friction between them, which made him feel gulity. Dolph sat down across from Roman, his blond hair was straightened, his face bore a worried expression which made Roman feel nervous.

"Have you seen, Dean? He hasn't been to the dorm in like three days and i'm starting to get worried." Dolph ran his hands through his hair and Roman could see the fear in his eyes. Should he tell him that he did know where Dean was? That he happened to be right under the table? Half naked at that.

"I saw him last night and this morning before work. He likes to stay over at my house a lot. Have you tried calling him? I'm sure he would want to talk to you." Roman answered as he looked down. Dean had his hands over his mouth so he wasn't caught breathing, and Roman felt so silly.

Dolph scratched his growing beard as his eyes looked at him up and down. He could tell Roman was lying, he had to know something, and that's what pissed him off. "You know l told him that you're wrong for him?" Dolph started to say as pent up anger flowed through him.

"Beause i said that you know. I stand by it too. You're too old for Dean, he's- he's too young. I've protected him my whole life and i don't want to see him go down this road with you. Dean's had a hard life. Which I'm sure you have no idea about because you only care about him sucking your dick. He doesn't need this right now and he doesn't need you! You're the reason he won't talk to me!" Dolph yelled, his eyes now brimming with tears. "I wish he never met you. You ruined our friendship, you turned him into something he's not, and i lost my brother because of you, and i hate you for it."

Roman looked at Dolph, his cold eyes showing true hatred for the 29 year old. He didn't know what to say, but Dolph's words were really getting to him. Maybe Dolph was right, maybe he was ruining Dean's life? Maybe that's all he did... ruin things. "If you're done shouting at me you're free to leave whenever you want." Roman said, his tone of voice changing a bit, it was angrier and nasty.

"You tell Dean, oops sorry, you tell _your boyfriend,_ because ever since he's been with you he's lost his identity, you tell him that I'm looking for him and i want to talk. Okay? Thanks." Dolph pushed the paperweight off of Roman's desk then left, slamming the door violently.

Dean came out from under the desk shortly after and he started to put his clothes on. "Sorry about Dolph, he's over protective. I'll talk to him." Dean said to Roman, but the big man said nothing back. Dean knew what that meant. When Roman was hurt he silenced himself and then let it all sink in. He let things get to him a lot because he was an emotional person. Dean sat in his lap and ran his hands through Roman's hair, forcing him to look in his ice blue eyes. "I'll talk to him okay?" Dean whispered as he pecked Roman's lips.

"Am i wrong for you?" Roman asked, his voice cracking with fear. He was almost 30, there was a ten year age difference. Dean was his student, he was young. What did he really know about Dean? Except the way his lips felt so perfectly against his own? Except that he missed him even when they were in the same room? Except the fact that he was falling for a 19 year old, with blue eyes, an innocent smile and the biggest heart he ever witnessed?

"You're more than right for me, you're the best for me." Dean let their heads touch and he kissed Roman softly. Roman closed his eyes as he kissed him back, tliting his head as their lips connected in soft repetitive motions. Roman's emotions were running completely wild. The kiss was way more meaningful than any kiss before, save for their first, underneath the stars on top of his car.

This kiss meant something, it meant that he was finally giving into the love he felt for Dean, he was finally able to feel it, to actually feel every single thing the younger boy had to offer him and that's what scared Roman. It scared him to think that Dean could truly be the love he had always wanted, the one he was waiting for. The love of his life.

Roman stopped the kiss and he breathed, exhaling in short breaths as he looked into Dean's eyes. He was about to hurt him, for the millionth time. But Roman learned from the best that there was no pleasure without pain, there was no truth without lies and there wasn't any love, without loss.

"I think we should take a break." Roman stuttered out sadly, watching Dean's face change from happy to gut wrenched in a span of a minute. Roman held onto him as he watched the tear fall down Dean's cheek. He tried to wipe his away but Dean slapped his hand. "Don't touch me." Dean cried, quickly getting off of his lap.

"Dean, listen to me!" Roman yelled but Dean shook his head. "No! Fuck you." He spat as he walked out the door, slamming it in Roman's face.

* * *

Roman was having a terrible couple of days, Dean wasn't talking to him and he wasn't showing up to classes. Roman just wanted to see him again, and explain what he meant but Dean was m.i.a. and Roman was worried about him, but there was literally nothing he could do.

He finished showering at home and as he was about to get dressed his phone went off. He had hoped it was Dean, but instead there was a facetime from Seth. Roman hadn't heard from Seth in a while, and admittedly he missed him. But the random facetime from him, had the samoan worried that he might be in trouble.

"Hey gorgeous!" Seth said as he waved to Roman through the phone. "Hey, Seth.. how are you?" Roman asked back. Seth shrugged, he wasn't wearing a shirt and neither was Roman. Seth noticed Roman was wet and glistening and he bit his lip.

"I'm good, is Dean there? That's why you look so... hot?" His ex asked him and Roman blushed, smiling a bit. "Nope he's not here. We're... on a break." As Roman admitted it, he looked down. Seth pouted at Roman's obvious sadness, wanting to hug him in that moment. "I see. That little fucker." Seth spat and Roman shook his head. "It's not like that stop it." He replied to Seth and the brunette raised his hands defensively.

"Fine, sorry. But listen, Rome, if you need me there... just say so, I'll come back on the red eye and give you cuddles all night long." He furrowed his brows suggestively and Roman laughed.

"You don't know how to cuddle without it turning into something, sexual. So you stay right in Paris, I'll be fine." Roman laid down and Seth did the same. They looked at each other through their phones and Seth ended up touching the screen.

"Want me to sleep with you?" Seth asked and Roman's nodded, as his eyes filled with tears. Seth knew things weren't okay, so he had to take care of him. It's what they both did. For three years, and a promise they both made for years to come.

"I miss you, so much, Romeo." Seth said, using Roman's nickname he gave him when he first met him. It made Roman smile. He hadn't smiled in days.

"I miss you too, Sethie. A lot."

* * *

Dean walked into the dorm from football practice and Dolph was there waiting for him. Dean said nothing, he just put his bag down and then started stripping. "Dean.. can we talk?" Dolph asked and Dean turns to him and nods.

He sat on Dean's bed and the curly headed man followed, sitting down next to him. "I went to go see Roman the other day, and i gave him a piece of my mind." Dolph started, feeling nervous. "I told him that he was an ass basically, that he doesn't deserve you and that he ruined our relationship." Dean spaced out, thinking about Roman for a second. He was so numb that he hasn't thought of him in days, the pain in his heart didn't hurt as bad when he went numb.

"I was there. I heard everything." Dean admitted, "Don't worry you got your wish. He broke up with me right after your tirade so." Dean shrugged, taking off his jeans and tossing them into the hamper. He was about to get up but Dolph held onto his arm, bringing him back down to the bed.

"Dean, i'm sorry. I just... you weren't speaking to me for so long, ignoring me for that ignoramus. I just got so.. jealous." Dolph said, wanting Dean to look him in the eyes. What he didn't expect though, was Dean's vehement reaction.

"What is there to be jealous of, Dolph huh?" Dean yelled at him, turning to fully face his friend. "We're best friends, we're brothers. But i was actually with Roman, like maybe my first real relationship where i didn't cheat or fuck things up. I was fucking falling in love and there you come, killing everything. I wasn't even ignoring you! I simply was spending time with my boyfriend. I can't have anything good, that last long. I can't be happy, right? I can never be fucking happy!"

Dolph quickly pulled Dean into a hug, saying that he was sorry over and over. All their life he's been protecting Dean, but now he's been acting like a jealous boyfriend and why exactly? Was it jealously or did he actually miss him, was it more than just friendship? Dean hugs his friend back, defeatedly. He was sad, angry, desperate. All he wanted was Roman again. But he just didn't know where to start.

"Dean... i have something to tell you." Dolph said as he still held him in a hug. Dean looked at his friend, his eyes still silently asking him to continue. "I... i'm in..." Dolph started to say but there was a knock on their door. "Come in." Dean said, thinking that it was just Aj who liked to spend the night sometimes. In walked Roman who, obviously didn't realize he was interrupting a private moment between friends.

Dean jumps up as Roman closes the door behind him. "Hi." He said, leaning against the big white frame of the dorm. "Hey. Umm.. what are you doing here?" Dean asked, feeling completely exposed in his underwear and nothing else. "Can we talk?" Roman's gray eyes pleaded with Dean and Dean wanted to give in, but damnit he couldn't keep getting hurt by Roman. Especially with him falling head over heels for him.

"I don't know." Is all Dean said back, looking down towards the carpeted rug of his dorm. His feet curled into the felt, then he sort of just kicked it back and forth. Dolph looked at Dean then at Roman and could feel his anger rising. This fucking asshole, runing his big reveal to Dean. He wanted to punch his lights out. "Look, Dean obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so get the hell out!" Dolph yelled and Roman nodded. He looked at Dean once more, sadly before walking out.

Once he left, Dean immediately put his clothes on so he could run after him. He didn't want it to end that way, especially since Roman had yet again risked his career by coming to see him at his dorm. "Dean, don't go after him, come on he's not worth it!" Dolph said trying to reason with him. Dean wasn't listening though, he popped on his shoes and ran out after Roman without a coat on. The air was brisk and Dean was shivering. As soon as he left the dorm and turned the corner, Roman was standing there, waiting.

"How did you know i would come out?" Dean asked as he held onto himself, shivering from the cold air.

"I didn't. I guess i just hoped you would." Roman took his coat off and wrapped it around Dean. He pulled Dean into him and Dean wrapped his arms around the samoan's waist. "Can we talk now?" Roman asked and Dean just nodded.

"At my place." Roman says, and Dean agrees as they hold hands walking to Roman's car.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Maybe you'll be mad at what happens at the end of this, maybe you'll be happy. But either way you can tell me in reviews, i feed off of constructive criticism! _

* * *

Roman just wanted to talk. That's all he wanted to do. The reason he broke up with Dean in the first place was because he felt like he didn't know Dean well. How could he be so immensely in love with someone he didn't know? That's what brought them to his house. Roman wanted to talk to him about why he chose to end it, he wanted Dean to understand that he did it for their relationship. He didn't want things to end with Dean the way they ended with Seth. The two men ended up laying down in Roman's bed to warm up, since it was so cold outside.

"So why did you end up hurting me?" Dean asked, and when he did Roman blew out a nervous breath. The answer was simple enough, he thought that they didn't know a lot about each other and he wanted to get to know him better. But somehow, Roman felt like Dean wouldn't understand that. Could he understand his fear of letting him in and being hurt by yet another man?

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Dean. I never mean to hurt you." His voice cracked as he answered Dean, looking down into his eyes. "I just don't know anything about you, and Dolph came into my office and he reassured me that i was ruining your life. You're 19, the last thing i want to do is take away your innocence. I care about you, maybe more than i should, and that scares me. It scares me to care about you when i don't even know you."

Dean sat up on the bed and slapped his head, looking at Roman with a dumbfounded expression, "What do you want to know? Huh? I can tell you everything right now!" Dean yelled, sitting up on his knees. "Dean, you don't-" Roman started to say but Dean cut him off.

"I'm 19, my parents were shit so i moved in with Dolph at 15. I was born on December 7, i love football, when i was younger i saw my dad get handcuffed and carted off to jail right in front of my eyes. I hate college, It's fucking hard okay and in fact, i hate most people. I dated so many chicks back in high school that i lost count and eventually i lost my virginity to my girl best friend. I thought i loved her but i ended up cheating on her frequently. The first time i kissed a boy was when i was 16 and even though it was a drunken dare i liked it. I fucking love comics and wrestling. And before i met you, Ro, i don't think i truly knew what love was."

Roman's gray eyes misted as Dean said the last part. He didn't hear it wrong did he? Did the 19 year old just admit to loving him? "Dean.." Roman started to say and Dean moved closer to him, and nuzzled his nose against Roman's. "I do. You know? I wasn't going to say it until you said it first because i was never good with feelings, they're for weak minded people. At least i thought they were until I fell in love with you. I love you, Roman."

Roman's hands held onto each side of Dean's face and he smiled so wide. He was overreacting with the whole break up thing, and it took a real man to prove to him how wrong he was. Dean never settled for less and Roman admired that. Dean loved him and somehow, someway that made everything seem possible.

"I love you too, Dean. So much and i'm sorry i hurt you." Dean smiled at him then pecked his lips gently.

"I guess this means you're mine now huh?" Dean whispered as he got on top of him. Roman held onto his waist and licked his lips, nodding at his boyfriend, "I'm yours, Dean." Roman admitted and he watched Dean smile once more as he kissed him passionately.

* * *

Dolph watched Dean get dressed in the locker room, it was one of those moments where everything seemed to slow down. Dean's body was wet and he was shimmering, like a greek god or something. Dolph wasn't like Dean. He never once acted on his feelings for men. I mean he was the chick magnet, the ladies man. He couldn't like men, it was just wrong. He tried to ignore it for so many years, but seeing his best friend so happy with Roman of all people made him jealous. He wanted that, and he realized that he wanted it with Dean.

As Dean dropped his towel, Dolph bit his lip. Dean was semi erect and it was the hottest thing he ever seen. He leaned forward to get a better look and ended up slamming his head against his locker. Dean finally noticed his friend and laughed as he put on his underwear.

"Dude you okay?" Dean asked and Dolph nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah i am." The blonde gulped and Dean put on his shirt. "Hey, remember the other day when we got interrupted by Roman? I was going to tell you something but you didn't come home for two days."

Dean nodded thinking about Roman in that moment. Being with him was so different now that they were in love. It meant so much more. Whenever they kissed Dean could feel it all the way down to his feet. He started to remember how Roman sucked him off last night. Roman on his knees was the sexiest thing. Dean couldn't even stay still while he orgasmed. Roman was truly a giver. In a lot of ways.

"Dude?" Dolph asked which caused to Dean snap out of his wonderful memories. "Yeah, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well it's complicated so maybe we should take a walk?" Dolph pleaded with his friend. Before Dean could answer his phone went off. He bit his lip and texted back, smiling as he did. "Can i take a rain check on the walk and talk, bro? Roman says he has a birthday surprise for me." Dean put on his boots and then propped his bag over him, touching Dolph's shoulder gently. "I promise we'll get to hang out on my birthday okay?" Dean kissed his friends forehead in the usual way he does and then he exits quickly.

"I think I'm in love with you." Dolph whispered sadly as Dean leaves.

* * *

Dean heads to Roman's house in lew of his surprise. He was nervous, because the last surprise Roman did for him ended up in jealous sex and the cold shoulder, but thankfully, Seth was far away in Paris. Tonight could be all about the two of them and Dean couldn't be happier.

He came inside the house and Roman wasn't there. He looked around and when he got to Roman's room there was a suit laid out for him. Dean smiled at the note that said "_wear me."_ He picked it up and then went to the bathroom to go change.

Dean had to admit that he looked great in a suit. It fit him nicely and it wasn't restrictive. Roman had his measurements down pact. As he tried to do something with his hair, a text bleeped on his phone. **Ro: Take the car, meet me at Janelle's restaurant.**

Dean smiled reading it, the plot was thickening. He tried his best to tame the curls then took Roman's spare keys and headed out to the restaurant. Dean had heard about Janelle's before, it was expensive. He knew Roman had a lot of money, he talked to Dean about him being a "trust fund" baby on many occasions. But he didn't think Roman would go all out like this for him. Seth was right, no one loved like Roman did.

Once he got to the restaurant he walked in and the hostess greeted him with a weird deep sexual glare. "Hello, welcome to Janelle's, can i have the name of your party?" Dean scratched the back of his neck, _shit_ he forgot to ask Roman the name of the party. "Umm.. Reigns?" Dean said and her thin pale finger scanned down the list. "Of course. Hello, Mr. Ambrose. He's been waiting for you. All you have to do is go downstairs, that's our vip section and you have a great evening."

Dean nodded suspiciously and walked downstairs. His dimpled smile only became wider as he noticed Roman sitting there in his suit. Dean didn't know why but his head referenced the _Pretty_ _Woman_ movie in that moment. Maybe because Roman was really rich or something.

"Well, hello handsome." Roman said biting his lip. Dean blushed and sat down across from him, his cheeks were flushed, Roman made him so nervous. But the good kind of nervous where he just couldn't wait for more. "You didn't have to do all of this, Ro, i'm only turning 20." Dean smiled and took Roman's hands, lacing them together with his own.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but i do it anyway. So how about you shut up, and eat a really expensive meal with me, birthday boy?" Roman winked playfully and Dean agreed.

"Fine, but they better have bread sticks."

* * *

After an amazing dinner, Dean naturally ended up against the door of Roman's house, propped up against it as him and Roman made out. Roman pulled at Dean's collar, bringing him in for a series of wet tongue kisses. Dean reached around and grabbed Roman's ass, squeezing it with his firm hands.

Roman smirked and then opened his door to the house, picking Dean up as they kissed up the stairs. Dean held on as Roman opened the door to his room. He dropped Dean onto the bed, and hovered over him. Dean started to unbutton his shirt, popping it open. He took off Roman's top then slowly, wet pink lips kissed up his abs, causing the older man to groan, running his hands through Dean's hair.

They kissed again and this time Dean was the one who got stripped, Roman unbuttoned his shirt slowly, licking his lips at Dean's abs, and the huge bulge in growing Dean's slacks. He pulled Dean up, and Roman kissed his neck up and down, then sunk his teeth into him once he found Dean's pulse point. Dean cried out, his pale hands scratched up Roman's back, not deep enough to cause blood, but definitely some temporary scars.

Roman shudders in pleasure, quickly taking Dean pants off. Dean helps Roman take his off too and as soon as they were almost naked, kissing resumed. There were soft touches and caresses down each of their bodies, toe curling kisses and a slow grind that caused Dean to moan louder than ever before.

"Dean.." Roman rasped, slowly taking off Dean's underwear. Dean's eyes widened, looking up at his boyfriend. "Yeah?" Dean cooed, playing with Roman's ear softly.

"Turn around." As soon as he said it, Dean's whole body shook with excitement. It was going to be his first time, but he was ready, he has been ready for awhile now. He nodded and Roman got off the bed. Dean laid his head down then propped his ass in the air, his legs a little bit apart.

Roman turned around and saw Dean's position. It was so sexy, but he was afraid. He didn't want Dean to take too much of him in at once. He was big, bigger than most guys but that didn't stop Dean from pursuing him. Or Seth for that matter.

Roman took off his underwear and his cock flopped out as it hit his lower stomach. He walked up behind Dean, and squeezed his ass cheeks. Dean seemed to like it, so Roman did it again. "Tell me how this feels?" Roman said and Dean nods. Roman takes some lube out of his dresser and rubs it on his hands, then his cock. The samoan extends two fingers and pushes them in Dean quickly, then out, at a slow pace. Of course Dean starts moaning which is the sexiest thing Roman ever heard. Roman bites his lip at the moans and how tight Dean felt on his fingers. "Are you okay?" He asked to make sure and Dean moans out a yes, enjoying the feel of Roman's fingers going inside of him and filling him up. Roman kept going for awhile, making sure that Dean was loose enough to take what he was about to offer.

"Fuck, Ro that feels good." Dean admitted and Roman smiled, he was ready. "This miight hurt a bit, but don't worry. I got you." Dean looked back and noticed Roman lining himself up with his entrance. His worried blue eyes watched as he bit down on his lip. Roman rubbed the head of his dick in between Dean's butt cheeks, teasing him with great fervor before he pushed in, slowly. Dean immediately screamed, but it sounded more like a startled moan. Roman pushed in just a little bit more and Dean's face became a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Fucking shit!" He cried out and Roman hadn't even started moving yet. He wasn't even half way in. Roman started to worry that maybe Dean couldn't handle all he had to offer.

"Want me to stop?" Roman slowly pulled out and Dean shook his head no. "Keep. Going." He practically demanded. To which Roman gladly accepted. He pushed in slower this time and once he filled him with all he had, he started to thrust. Dean started whimpering and moaning at how good it felt. He was still in pain but Roman was hitting him in just the right spot, over and over causing Dean to start pushing back against him to keep up the pace. Dean's face was practically eating Roman's clean sheets, beads of sweat fluttered down Roman's body as he started to pick up the pace, causing Dean to grab hold of the satin sheets.

"Fuck you're so tight." Roman grunted out as he held onto Dean's hips, hearing the young boy moan egged him on. He spread Dean's legs a little wider as he thrusted deep in, when he did, Dean yelped in pleasure, pounding his fist against the bed as he held on. "Fucking, mother of god you're fucking huge Roman!" Of course Dean wasn't making any sense but Roman liked the words of encouragement. He ended up slamming into him, over and over and Dean took it all in, he was moving in time with Roman's thrust and cursing at every single chance he got.

Sweat dripped from Roman brow as he reached in and started stroking Dean as he fucked him from behind. Dean replaced Roman's hands with his own as the two men focused on each of their respective orgasms. "I can't hold on!" Roman said and Dean nodded in agreement. He thrusted into him hard and Dean felt it, warm sensation inside of him. Roman saw stars as he fell ontop of Dean, gasping for air.

"Did you just cum in me?" Dean asked and Roman nodded, words escaping him for the moment. Dean looked at him as the bigger man breathed heavily on top of him. "Sorry I'll wear a condom next time." Roman promised and Dean laughs.

It's okay." Dean said giggling. "It was the best pre-birthday gift ever."


	17. Chapter 17

"Happy birthday, handsome." Roman said as he looks down at his boyfriend's sleeping frame. Dean was officially 20 years old and as of last night, he was no longer a virgin. It was weird, because Roman waited so long to make love to Dean, because he was scared Dean couldn't handle it. But Dean surprised him by literally taking all he had to offer. He gave new meaning to the phrase "young and eager" and at times Roman felt like he couldn't keep up. The pay off though, was magical. Roman loved him and Dean loved him back, with every inch of him. It was almost like nothing could go wrong now.

"Stop watching me sleep." Dean said playfully as his blue eyes crept open. His voice was undoubtedly deeper in the morning, it was sexy. Roman smirked then he moved to fit more on top of his boyfriend. Light kisses could be felt down Dean's chest and Roman's big tan hands wrapped themselves around the collegian, possessively, as his lips found their way towards Dean's pink ones.

"What's the fun in that? Besides you look like an angel when you sleep. It's incredibly innocent, yet so sexy." Roman made Dean blush and then Dean decided to switch their positions on the bed so he was on top now. Dean leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend's lips, teasing him exponentially. Roman groaned, as he felt Dean cup him underneath the sheets. Dean licked his own lips as he started to stroke his boyfriend slowly. "You're going to make me so late for work." Roman rasped as they kissed and Dean looked at the clock, smiling before he looked back into gray eyes.

"Yeah it looks like you're going to be very...very late." Dean's seductive eyes lingered on him for just a second before he disappeared underneath the covers. Roman felt Dean's wet lips wrapped around his hardness and he started to moan loudly. He could feel Dean scratch at his thighs as his lips tightened around his cock. Roman put his hands behind his head and then looked up at ceiling, arching in pleasure once he felt Dean start to deep throat him.

Morning sex was great, but morning sex with the guy you were in love with was even better.

* * *

"Dean, happy birthday dude! We're hanging out tonight right?" The guys in the locker room asked him and Dean shook his head no. He had promised Dolph that he would hang out with him for his birthday and Dean always kept his promises. He wanted to spend time with Dolph more because he knew his best friend was feeling neglected.

"I can't tonight, I'm hanging out with Dolph. But tomorrow, if you guys want, we can hang, I'll show up with the booze." Dean laughed and his tongue hung out as the guys gave him pats on the back. Dolph smiled as the locker room emptied and he finally had Dean all to himself.

"I got the perfect place for us to hang out tonight!" Dolph said as he sat down next to Dean. His friend was still getting dressed but Dean still managed to ask him "Where?" As he popped on a tight red shirt.

"Marty's pub! It's the first bar we ever hung out at together when we first got here. Remember when we were freshman? We were wild, I still remember that girl with the big ass you landed. That was awesome." Dolph hit him on the shoulder playfully and Dean nodded fondly. "Yeah, Naomi. She was cool. Although she was a little too much for me to handle at times."

They both laughed and once Dean was done getting dressed the two men walked out together. The air was cool in December, it caused some of Dean's hair to hit him in the face. As he was trying to fix it, Dolph ended up smiling. Dean was so cute. Dolph on the other hand was nervous, he was planning on telling Dean everything tonight. He just didn't know how Dean would take it. He wouldn't judge him that's for sure but, would he like him back? Would he reciprocate what Dolph was feeling?

"Dolph you okay? You look deep in thought." Dean smiled at him, that cute smile that showed off his dimples. The sincerity and innocence in his blue eyes almost melted Dolph to the core of his bleeding heart. How did he end up so in love with his best friend?

"Yeah, i'm okay, now let's get you drunk!" Dolph grabbed hold of Dean's waist and Dean screamed out a hell yes! It was going to be a fucking awesome night.

* * *

"You know what's weird? Walruses. Like... why do they look like seals but aren't seals? Seals are weird. I wanna be a walrus." Dean rambled on drunkenly as they walked towards their dorm together. Dean was way more drunk than Dolph was. Both men decided to try and challenge the other by seeing who could take the most shots. Dean ended up taking 50, while Dolph stayed at 43. It was a fun night and both of them walked out of the bar, drunk, and extremely happy.

Dolph held onto his friend as they made it to the entrance of the dorms.

"Dean.. you're not making sense." A drunken Dolph laughed and Dean pushed back from him, leaning against the brick wall. "I make sense. I make perfect sense. You know? Dolphie... i make sense. I always make sense." Dean laughed for no reason and then he fell foward a bit, hugging Dolph. "You smell like baby powder." Dean giggled, looking up into Dolph's eyes.

"Dean... i love you." Dolph blurted out. It could've been the beer, or the jack, or the tequila that made him say it so bluntly, but he said it. He said the one thing he was keeping in. Dean blinked a few times and then he laughed again. A weird haze surrounded him, he wasn't thinking straight. "Duh, man i love you too." Dean spit out and Dolph smiled.

The only problem was, Dean didn't mean it in the way Dolph thought he did. He was drunk, they both were drunk, Dolph read the signs wrong. But it didn't stop him from pressing against Dean and kissing him softly. Dean pushed back at first, not fully understanding what was going on, but after a minute Dean started to kiss him back sloppily.

Roman got out of his car and walked towards Dean's dorm. He texted him that he was coming but Dean never answered. He figured Dean was probably still hanging out with Dolph so Roman's plan was to surprise his man with flowers and hopefully kisses. What Roman saw once he got there though, was two men kissing. At first he thought nothing of it then, he got a closer look. It was Dean. _His Dean,_ who was kissing another guy.

"Dean?" Roman asked, as his voice cracked with emotion. Dean looked up and saw Roman and he started to realize that he was kissing Dolph, and not his boyfriend. "Ro.. wait! It's not what it looks like!" Roman's eyes filled with tears and he dropped the bouquet of roses, running off.

* * *

Roman made it home, even though he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't believe it hasn't even been a full day yet and he was already being cheated on. He got out of his car, wiping his tears when he noticed someone waiting for him at the door.

"Seth?" Roman said before the words began to escape him. It's been months. He never thought he would see him again. Was he dreaming?

"Hey Romeo." Seth said as he got up off the ground. Roman couldn't believe his eyes. What exactly was Seth doing there? He had dyed half of his hair blond again and his build was a little bit more muscular. It didn't help matters that he had on a beanie, and all black too, looking completely irresistible.

"Did you miss me?" Seth asked, walking up to him. Roman didn't say anything back, his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Seth noticed his mood quickly and he reached up wiping a falling tear out of Roman's eyes. Roman let's himself be touched by Seth for a second, closing his eyes. "I missed you." Roman admits, causing Seth to smile. If Roman was crying it only meant one thing. That little shit Dean broke his heart. Seth had to come back, he had to take care of Roman. He was the only one who could.

"You should let me come in, so i can make you feel a whole lot better." Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's waist and Roman looked down at Seth's hazel eyes. They were blaring with lust and desire. Roman knew that it could only mean one thing..

_Trouble_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling errors and grammar mistakes throughout the fic, I'm still learning and working on becoming better! Also to the people who been sending me kind and inspirational anons on my tumblr i thank you for being awesome.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean woke up in the morning, hung over and completely out of it. His hair was in his face and he was dazed. He coughed dryly then sat up, looking over across the room at Dolph. "What the fuck happened last night?" Dean asked his best friend, who looked like he didn't go to sleep at all last night.

Dolph sat up too, linking his hands together tiredly. He ran his fingers through his hair, preparing himself to tell Dean everything. "I told you i loved you and.. we kissed. Roman saw and i don't know he just ran off." After Dolph finished speaking Dean looked like he wanted to die. It was like Dolph could feel his heart break. It was in his eyes. Dean looked as though apart of him was broken. It almost made Dolph feel bad about what happened last night.

"I gotta go to Roman's, fuck I'm such a fucking idiot." Dean didn't bother washing or changing. He just put on his boots and a t-shirt so he could head to Roman's house to apologize. "Dean!" Dolph yelled at him to stop and Dean stood at the door. "Dolph i gotta go. I love him." Dean said sadly. Dolph's eyes filled with tears when Dean said that. "And you.. don't love me?" He asked him. Dean sucked in his lips and looked down. "I do, but not like that. I love you, Dolph. But as a friend."

Dolph's heart broke right then and there. Dean didn't have a chance to consul him because he needed to fix his relationship. Before it was over. For good.

* * *

He got there in twenty minutes, and immediately he rang the doorbell and knocked on the door repeatedly. Dean's heart was pounding, he figured Roman would punch him in the face if he saw him. Dean promised he wouldn't cheat on him, but he sorta did and he hated himself for it. He just wanted to apologize and kiss all over his boyfriend's face. He just wanted it to be yesterday morning again.

When the door opened, Dean's premature smile turned into a frown. Seth was there, without a shirt on too. The two toned model looked at Dean up and down, turning his nose up. "Oh hey, Dean. How are you?" He asked sarcastically. Dean's lip quivered trying to hold back bad thoughts.

"I need to talk to Roman." Dean said quietly, trying to push his way in. Seth blocked his path and pushed him back. "Roman is sleeping. He's had a pretty rough night. If you know what i mean." Seth laughed and Dean bawled up his fist in anger. "Roman wouldn't cheat on me you fucking liar. Now move before i pound your face in." Dean stood face to face with Seth, but the brute didn't move an inch out of the way.

"Like i said, he doesn't want to talk to you, so get the fuck out of here. Isn't there a blond boy you should be sucking face with?" Seth spat before he slammed the door in his face. Dean kicked the door repeatedly, screaming curse words then stopped, breathing hard. He looked up at Roman's bedroom window and saw him there, peeking out of it through the curtain. Roman looked at Dean for a second before he closed the curtain again.

Dean fell down near the door and hit himself in the head over and over. He fucked up in the worst way, and he didn't know if he'd ever get a chance to fix it. Sometimes you couldn't fix what was already broken.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Class was torture. Roman would give lectures and speeches but he wouldn't look at Dean at all. When he did it was brief and almost like it didn't even happen. Dean couldn't even focus, Roman looked so good in his purple dress shirt, it made matters worse that Dean could see the outline of his cock through his slacks. He missed his big samoan. He missed Roman.

Once class was over, he ran down to catch up with Roman. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk to him otherwise, now that Seth had his hooks in him again. Dean followed him to his office and came in right after Roman, locking the door and closing the blinds.

"Mr. Ambrose. Why are you following me?" Roman asked, crossing his arms as he leaned on his own desk. "Roman we should talk. We need to talk about what happened with Dolph." Dean moved towards him and Roman's body started to tense up. He didn't want to be close to Dean. He didn't want to repeat the cycle he went through with Seth.

"What's there to say? You kissed him, and it seemed like you were enjoying it. There's nothing to say Dean. As far as I'm concerned, we're over." Roman shrugged as he got up, walking to take a seat at his desk. Dean tried to keep his composure, but the coldness in Roman's eyes was breaking his heart. He walked over to him and turned his chair around, forcing Roman to look at him.

"I didn't know what i was fucking doing! Ro you gotta believe me. I was blacked out drunk. I could've sworn i was kissing you. It was like this haze. I don't remember anything except the look on your face as you saw us. I fucking love you Roman i wouldn't cheat on you!" Dean moved to straddle Roman, and he felt Roman tense up again. It was like he was trying to keep his body from letting Dean in again.

"Please get off of me." Roman said and Dean shook his head no. He leaned down and nipped at Roman's lips. Roman didn't kiss him back. Dean kept going though, and soon he felt it, Roman put his arms around him and slowly he started kissing Dean back. Dean was sloppy in his kisses but it had been two weeks and he missed Roman so much. He felt Roman pull him in closer and Dean felt like he was home again. Home was in his arms, kissing him.

Roman stopped quickly, pushing Dean off of him hard. Dean fell to the floor, looking up at Roman wiping his lips. "Get out!" Roman yelled at Dean. "Roman, i didn't mean to hurt you. Don't end us because of one little drunken mistake!" Dean shouted, standing up now.

"You just don't get it do you? I've done this all before Dean. One kiss turns into more, then you're sucking his dick and fucking him in my bed. I can't do that again!" Roman answered, just as angry as Dean.

"Goddamnit Roman! **I'M NOT SETH!"**

Once Dean said that it was like they both had an epiphany. Everytime Roman would start a new relationship, he would compare it to Seth. Even with Dean. Seth had damaged this man, he had ruined him to the point where Roman was scared of every little thing, including letting Dean love him.

"Just get out, Dean. Go. Please." Roman pleaded as his eyes started to water. Dean looked at him sadly and nodded as he walked out.

Dean realized then that it was over. Before it ever really got started.

* * *

**Two months later.**

"Roman you don't look like you're having fun! Come on this is the hottest club out right now and you're sitting there, nursing a whiskey. Come dance with me?" When Seth asked him Roman just shook his head. They had become good friends as of late, and it was refreshing to have Seth around, at least he wasn't lonely. The nights where he needed a warm body to cuddle with, Seth was there. When he had a particular sexual itch that needed to be scratched, Seth was there. But apart of him missed Dean, not just a part, Roman had missed him with his whole body. He kept second guessing himself more now. He didn't know if he should've made it work with Dean or stayed his ground.

Things were just... complicated.

Seth kissed his cheek then told Roman that he was off to go dance. Roman nodded and Seth walked off. Roman took another sip of his drink then turned around. He watched Seth dance for a bit, he ended up letting some girl grind against him. Roman laughed because Seth seemed so out of place. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom.

He was walking towards it when he bumped a guy by accident. "Sorry dude." Roman said and then he notices. It wasn't just a random dude. It was Dean. He looked shitfaced and out of it. "Dean?" Roman said, his eyes filling up with worry. Dean smiled at him drunkenly but said nothing back. Roman immediately picked him up and held him in his arms. At that moment nothing else mattered to him. Dean was drunk and he seemed spaced out and that worried Roman.

"Dean listen to me, I'm going to take you to my place okay?" Dean just nodded and Roman held him all the way to his car. He put him in the backseat and then drove to his house. He kept looking back to make sure Dean was conscious so he didn't have to take him to the hospital.

He got him out of the car and into the house. Roman took 3 water bottles out of the fridge and told him to drink. Dean started drinking one, looking up at Roman with his eyes redder than a tomato. "Dean are you okay?" Roman asked, he got in between his legs and held Dean's face in his hands.

"Yeah i just had too much to drink then i got in a fight with some guy over a slut. The usual. I'm good i promise." Dean held onto Roman's arms and the two men looked at each other. For a second Roman almost forgot that they weren't together because Dean looked so kissable in that moment.

"I want you to stay with me. For tonight. Don't argue, just say yes." Roman practically demanded and Dean nodded a yes. "Finish your drinks, I'll get the guest room ready." Roman went upstairs to get it ready and Dean finished off all three waters. He was feeling a bit better so he dragged himself upstairs. Dean passed Roman's room and he could feel his heartbreak. He wasn't going to be sleeping there ever again and that hurt him everywhere inside, his heart, his veins.

He walked into the guest room and saw Roman there fluffing a pillow. He smiled and walked over to him, putting his hand on top of Roman's. "I'm sure the pillow has been properly fluffed." Dean said and Roman smiled. He was a neat freak sometimes. Dean took off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Roman bit his lip, looking at Dean's sculpted back. He missed kissing it in the morning, fuck he missed him so much.

Roman saw Dean unbuckle his pants and he turned around, which caused Dean to laugh. "Roman, it's okay, you've been inside of me, it's not like you're seeing anything new. Right?" Roman turned around and Dean's pants dropped. He was semi hard, Roman could see it through his boxer briefs. Damn. He was more gorgeous than ever.

"You're checking me out aren't you?" Dean teased and Roman blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean too." Roman turned around once more and Dean rolls his eyes, walking in front of him again. "Roman you don't have to pretend with me. We ended things still in love with each other. It's okay if you check me out." Roman looked down and bit his bottom lip, Dean was fully erect now. He just wanted to touch it, or stroke it. Anything.

"Want me to take the underwear off?" Dean asked, and Roman stalled for a second. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

Dean pushed Roman on the bed and then hooked his fingers into the hem of his underwear. He pulled them down then watched Roman's eyes as they went three shades darker. Dean got on top of him and as soon as he did, Seth could be heard calling Roman from downstairs. "Fuck." Roman said, holding onto Dean's waist. Dean laughed, caressing Roman's lips with his fingertips. "Are you two together again?" Dean asked and Roman nodded. "A little. Basically we're friends with benefits." Roman added. "Do you care?" He didn't want Dean to be jealous. He was just telling him the truth.

"I don't give two shits about Seth. Just know that i still want you, and if you still want me, I won't stop until i have you again." Dean licked Roman's lips with his tongue, slowly teasing him, then smiled. Roman shivered, feeling a certain desire he hasn't felt in months. He watched Dean as the younger man slithered under the covers.

"Tell your friend, Seth that he might need to suck your dick tonight." Dean said cockishly. "Why?" Roman wondered, looking over at Dean.

Dean looked down towards Roman's jeans and smirked,"Because you're really hard."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey dude, what happened to you last night?" Dolph asked as he sat on Dean's bed with him. Dean moved over so Dolph could lay down then he smiled, putting his hands behind his head. Him and Dolph ended up talking things out, about everything. He didn't want it to be awkward between them so he ended up confronting Dolph after his blonde friend started ignoring him. Dolph admitted he did have feelings for him, and Dean apologized for not being able to feel the same way. Slowly, Dolph was letting go of his crush on Dean, and their friendship was being rebuilt.

"I was at the bar, getting shitfaced, trying to eat my feelings as usual. I get into with a guy over his ugly ass slutty girlfriend, after a small fight, he ends up knocking me out. Fucking cheap shot to the jaw. So, i'm completely out of it and next thing i know, Ro is there.. he ends up taking care of me and stuff. We talk about us, then.. we almost kissed. Not only that but we almost... fuck it was so hot, D. I didn't think i'd miss him that much." Dolph smiled at Dean, finally laying in the bed next to him, looking up at the ceiling. He was still jealous that Dean didn't like him back, but he knew that Dean loved Roman and he just wanted him to be happy.

"That's all good and well dude, but.. what about the dude he's always going back to? Aren't they still together?" Dolph asked, turning to look Dean in the eyes. Dean shook his head, he had forgotten all about Seth. Fucking Seth who just wouldn't leave Roman alone. He didn't know what to do about him. "I don't know, Roman said they're just friends with benefits." Dean answered him, almost sadly.

"Dean, come on. I know you love him, but he shouldn't be allowed to have two lovers. I get that it's hard for him to pick but you need to make him realize that you're a priority. You need to make him choose. You or the other guy." Dolph laid on his chest and Dean started breathing in and out. His heart was beating so fast, thinking about what his friend was saying. Dolph was right in a lot of ways, Dean loved Roman but he was tired of this love triangle. He deserved a real answer, a real chance at love with Roman. He had to make a choice. It was either him or Seth.

But damn, Dean was afraid of the answer.

* * *

"Knock knock." Dean said sarcastically as he entered Roman's office.

"Hey you." Roman answered as Dean came into his office. Dean smiled and gave him a small wave, as he closed the door behind him. He sat down across from Roman and put his feet up, causing Roman to raise a curious eyebrow. They haven't spoken since that night in his room, if you didn't count the good morning text messages and the mild flirting after classes. "Why are you here?" Roman asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, we sorta left things up in the air the other night, i just wanted to, i don't know, i wanted to see you, okay?" Dean put his head down, fiddling with his pale fingers, and Roman ended up smiling now. Dean was the cutest thing, from his innocent blue eyes to his fluffy brown curly hair, the leather jackets, his smile. Roman's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the younger boy look down, not able to meet his eyes. "I came to say hi." Dean finished, slowly looking up at his ex. Why did Roman have to look so incredibly sexy? He was distracting Dean by eyeing him. It was like Roman could see into his soul or something.

"It's okay, Dean." Roman jutted, licking his bottom lip quickly. "I... can't stop thinking about you either." Basically Roman was saying exactly what Dean was thinking, deconstructing Dean's inner thoughts. It made Dean blush, his red cheeks turning him into something that resembles a cherry tomato. "I'm glad you're here actually, i want to say sorry about the other night. You were drunk and i shouldn't of taken advantage of the situation like that. I'm glad we didn't go far, i would've regretted it." Roman's eyelashes flickered as he spoke. He wanted Dean to know that he wasn't trying to creep on him, he just got caught up in the moment.

"I wasn't that drunk, i knew exactly what i was doing. I came on to you just as much as you came onto me that night. You don't need to apologize for wanting me Ro, i told you that before. If you want me... I'm yours." Dean extended his hand on the desk, letting it fit on top of Roman's. The samoan looked down at Dean's hand then quickly laced it with his own. He caressed it for a second, then let go, feeling completely flustered, by just holding Dean's hand. Dean did things to him that no man or woman did for him before, he made him feel worthy of real love.

"I'll be honest with you, Dean." Roman spoke nervously, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up and when i saw you in the bar, i thought it was a sign or something. Before that everything kept telling me to stay away, your age, my status at the school, everything. Then there's... Seth. Seth loves me too and i love you and things are just so complicated now. I don't want to hurt Seth, and i definitely don't want to hurt you. I'm just... fucked." Roman shook his head and then banged it on his desk. Dean smiled and walked over to him, getting in his lap like he usually does. Roman just let it happen, maybe because he smelled so good, like irish spring and old spice, or maybe it's because he missed him so much. Maybe it was both.

"I know you guys have history, and i know you technically aren't dating, but Ro, don't you think it's time you made a choice that wasn't safe? You constantly go back because it's easy, Seth is predictable dick. But don't you think it's time to really enjoy your life and have fun, with me?" Dean pushed back a loose strand of hair behind Roman's ear and Roman looked up at him, licking his lips. Dean smiled and before he knew it Roman was kissing him. He leaned down and nipped at Roman's lips, giving him feather light kisses, teasing Roman gently. "You gotta choose Roman. It's either me, or Seth."

Dean kissed down his neck and Roman closed his eyes, feeling his wet lips cascade down the side of it. He groaned because he could feel his erection growing slowly in his slacks. The eager young boy licked up Roman's neck slowly, before he found his pulse point. Dean sucks it in, causing a love bite that was glowing a shiny red color. He smirked and tilted his head to kiss Roman again, reaching down to cup his erection in his big, full hands. "Damn." Roman whispered, and Dean laughed, putting his hands in Roman's pants. "Me or him, Ro." Dean said again, playing with his balls through his underwear.

Dean stopped abruptly, and gives Roman a soft kiss on the cheek before he moved off his lap. Roman watched as Dean walked towards the door. He looked down at Dean's jeans and noticed how hard he was. His only wish was that Dean didn't stop when he did. Roman just really wanted to make love to him again. "Think about it." Dean told him before he left Roman's office with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Seth was working out in a local crossfit gym when he noticed a guy staring him down. The guy had blonde hair, and he was cute, in a unorthodox kinda way. Seth smiled at him, just a simple smile that let the guy know that Seth realized that the guy was checking him out. The boy smiled back, and before Seth knew it, the guy was walking over to say hi.

"Hey, i saw you over there working out, i can't believe you can bench almost 500 pounds." The boy said to Seth with a smile. Seth shrugged, not saying anything to him at first. He started drinking some water out of his water bottle when the guy started talking to him again. "Hi, umm.. my name is Dolph, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Seth shook it, before he picked up his towel.

"I'm Seth, it's nice to meet you too." Seth runs his fingers through his wet hair and Dolph automatically bites his lip. After Dean rejected him, Dolph had been trying to become more confident in his sexuality, he never took a real chance with guys, but this guy was really hot and way out of his league. But Dolph liked the challenge. He was fit, and seemed older. Apparently Dolph liked older guys, seeing Dean with Roman proved that much. If Dean could land an older guy, why couldn't he?

"So i don't usually do this, actually this would be my very first time doing this, and I'm a little nervous, but i umm.. I think you're hot and i hope I'm not barking up the wrong tree here but i was wondering.." Dolph was super nervous but at least he wasn't stuttering. The guy was obviously older than him but maybe, just maybe he would say yes. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Dolph was blushing so hard he could feel a soft burn in his cheeks from it. What if he said no? What if this guy wasn't queer at all?

"You're not barking up the wrong tree. Trust me." Seth smirked, biting his lip. "But I'm sorta seeing someone. Well.. we're friends with major benefits." Seth told him, speaking of Roman. He had promised Roman he would never cheat on him again, but this guy was cute, gorgeous even. He couldn't just pass up this opportunity, could he? He noticed how sad Dolph got and Seth started to frown. He was cute, and young and seemed genuinely sweet. How could he pass that up? "You know what? Sure. I'll go out with you. How's Saturday night sound?" Seth asked and Dolph's mood seem to change quickly.

"It sounds perfect! Beyond perfect even. Here's my number." Dolph took out a pen and pulled Seth towards him slowly, so he could write it on his hand. Seth was turned on, he liked guys who took what they wanted. Roman wasn't that kinda guy. He was the kind who cowered, and had to be chased. It was refreshing to see a guy who knew what he wanted and went for it. Dolph finished up and then clicked the pen, looking into Seth's eyes. "You're so cute." Seth added, pushing back from him playfully.

"You can see just how cute i really am, this Saturday." Dolph teased, winking at Seth before walking away.

Seth took out his phone and added Dolph's number before he texted Roman. Him and Roman both knew that they were only together to fill a void this time around. Even though they slept in the same bed, things just didn't feel the same. Roman even called Dean's name out when they had sex... twice. Seth knew that Roman didn't love him anymore. Maybe that's why he sparked with Dolph so easily? Seth was looking for something new, and Roman was just trying to get over Dean.

Maybe it was finally time for them to call it quits?

* * *

Dolph was walking back to campus on the phone with Dean, he couldn't wait to tell Dean about the sexy guy he met at the gym today. "So yeah I'm working out right? And there he is, he's sweaty, and lifting weights and I'm just like damn... he's hot. So i go over and i ask him out. He says yes, and badda bing, i got a date for Saturday. I'm so fucking happy, Dean."

Dean could hear how happy Dolph was over the phone, he was happy for his friend too. Dolph deserved happiness in his life. He felt so guilty that he was in love with Roman and Dolph had all these feelings for him. This new guy could push Dolph to finally move on. "Dude I'm proud of you, you picked up a guy quickly. What did he look like? What was his name? Tell me the deets!" Dean asked as he bounced a ball off the wall of their dorm.

"Muscles. Awesome muscles. Also his hair was two toned. One half bleach blonde the other brunette. His name is Seth." As soon as he said Seth's name, Dean dropped the ball he was playing with to the floor. It couldn't be... Seth Rollins? Roman's part time lover, model and man whore. Dean's mouth was wide open. He didn't know what to say to Dolph. Seth and Roman technically weren't dating, but Dean started to wonder if Seth would tell Roman about it eventually. Or even at all?

"Dean? You still there?" Dolph said over the phone, wondering why there was so much dead air between them now.

"I.. i'm here." Dean answered, shaking his head.

Fuck things just got way more complicated now.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is for the anon on tumblr who told me to never give up. I'm pretty sure it was John Cena in disguise. Also poorly written sexual situations happen in this chapter. I apologize in advance for them.**

* * *

"Wow, you look great. Where are you going?" Roman asked as he watched Seth get dressed in the mirror. Seth turned to him and winked, furrowing his eyebrows. He wanted to be honest with Roman and just tell him about his date, but how would Roman feel about Seth going on a date with another guy?

"I'm..." Seth started to say nervously, he looked at Roman and then sighed, he couldn't keep this from him. He valued Roman as a friend and he loved him. Their relationship was too important for Seth to lie anymore. He decided that it was finally time to tell him everything. "I'm going on a date, Rome." Seth finally got the words out, and when he did he felt relieved. It wasn't like Roman would care anyway, they were just using each other.

"A date?" Roman asked and Seth nodded a yes. Seth noticed how Roman looked down, his facial expression changing from curiosity to sadness. Seth twisted his lips to the side, then went over to sit down next to him. "We're kidding ourselves Romeo." Seth spoke softly, putting his hand on Roman's thigh. "You know it's not me who you want, and it's not me who you love." Roman didn't say anything back. He wanted to be jealous or even angry, but he sort of felt... relieved. Mainly because Seth was right. It's not him who Roman wanted.

Dean asked him the other day to choose but Roman already knew his answer. He wanted Dean, he just didn't want to hurt Seth. But now, it seems as though Seth would do just fine without him. The thought of losing Seth to someone else always scared Roman, that is until he met Dean. Now the thought of losing Dean forever because of his attachment to Seth is what scared Roman the most.

"You should call Dean, Rome. I bet he misses you." Seth patted Roman's leg and smiled at him. Roman was finally able to meet Seth's eyes, he cracked a simple smile back. "When did you figure out that i wanted him back?" Roman asked but the two toned model just shrugged. "As soon as i came back. You were just.. different. Although i could tell you were hurt by him, he changed you. And at first i was mad about it but, now i see that you're more confident, you're happier. The only thing you need to do now is be brave enough to go and get your man." Seth nudged Roman playfully and the big guy started to laugh.

"What if i fuck it up again?" Roman asked seriously. He let Dean go over a kiss. He loved him but was so afraid of getting hurt he didn't know if he capable of loving anyone again. Dean was someone he wanted, someone he completely craved. He just didn't want to fuck this up anymore than he already has.

"You won't." Seth promised Roman before he got up to finish getting dressed. Roman watched him for a second, and in that moment he saw everything that Seth ever represented. His past, his present, and a person he hoped to be in his future, but only... as a friend.

"I gotta go make a call. Have fun on your date, Seth." Seth was about to say bye to him but Roman got up quickly and left the room to call Dean. It was now or never and Roman decided he couldn't wait any longer. He made his choice.

He chose love.

* * *

Dean was nervous, Roman had called him to come over so they could "talk" as he eloquently put it. He was hoping he didn't call him all the way over there just to tell him he was going to pick Seth. Dean made sure he was looking good, in his tightest jeans and his leather jacket. He ringed Roman's doorbell and fiddled nervously waiting for Roman to answer. Once he did, Dean could've sworn he lost his breath as he saw him. He almost forgot how big his muscles were, or how long his hair was. Or just how hot Roman is. "Hey." Roman said as he leaned against his door frame. Dean waved then came in, and Roman closed the door behind him.

"So you said you wanted to talk, so here i am." Dean clapped his hands against his jeans, nervously waiting for Roman to say something. It was silent between them for what seemed like forever, before Roman started walking towards him slowly. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Roman just took his hand, then brought the collegian into his big arms.

"I don't want to talk." Roman admitted, looking down at Dean's lips. Dean squeezed his waist and nodded. Roman took him by the hand and led Dean up the stairs. With each step Dean could feel his heart in his chest. He didn't really know what was about to happen, but he's got an idea. Roman had their hands laced together tightly and Dean could feel the warmness radiating off his hand. Roman opened the door then brought Dean in, closing it behind him. He walked them to his bed, then Dean fell on it, and Roman fell on top of him.

Roman didn't waste any time, he leaned down and kissed Dean softly. Dean pulled on Roman's navy blue shirt, grabbing handfuls to bring him closer. The kiss was toe curling, insatiable. Roman licked on Dean's bottom lip, then pushed his tongue in his mouth and Dean smiled as he massaged his tongue against Roman's. The blue eyed boy pulled the polynesian's shirt over his head and tossed it, then Roman pulled off Dean's jacket, letting it fall too. He sat up on Dean, then ripped open his shirt, popping the buttons off of the useless flannel. "Fuck, Ro." Dean whispers as Roman scales his fingers down his chest, then his abs.

Roman flashes Dean his tongue before he gently licked down the younger boys abs. It was slow, methodical, lust filled torture. Dean whispered a bunch of curse words as he watched Roman. He was hard and it was showing through his jeans now. Roman smirked at his erection, then slowly unbuttoned Dean's jeans. He pulled them down with his underwear as well, and let it fall on the floor. Dean was laid across his bed in nothing but a broken flannel shirt. Roman however was still mostly clothed.

"Roman..." Dean said and Roman put his fingers to his lips, telling Dean to stop speaking. Roman got up, and took off his sweatpants for Dean. He had no underwear on, and his big dick flopped out, causing Dean to bite his lip. He got back on top of him, kissing Dean again. They made out for only a second before Roman kissed down his body. He kissed Dean's hands, his shoulders, his neck and his thighs, as his hand grabbed hold of his erection. He started stroking it slowly and Dean's face contours in pleasure, sitting up on his elbows.

Roman almost immediately put Dean's cock in his mouth. He lapped around the length then started to bob his head up and down. Dean moaned and fell back, arching his back to try and alleviate some of the pleasure he was getting from Roman's mouth. Roman started playing with Dean's balls, as his mouth sucked in the head. He could hear Dean moan and it only caused him to keep going. He slurped up all the precum then started deep throating him. Dean grabbed handfuls of Roman's hair, fucking his mouth faster now. Roman takes it all and Dean screams that he was about to cum. Roman relaxes his throat and soon Dean's cum shot into his mouth. Dean kept going, pounding his dick into Roman's mouth until he was done riding out his orgasm.

Dean fell back on the bed exhaustedly, breathing in and out at a fast pace. Roman laid next to him, they both looked up at the ceiling. Roman grabbed his hand, and Dean laced it with his own. He looked at Roman and started smiling, a blush staining his chest and cheeks. "Let's take care of you now." Dean said, getting on top of Roman.

Roman nodded, grabbing Dean's ass in his hands. "Mm yes. I have only one request though."

"What is it?" Dean wondered, running his fingers down Roman's body.

"I want your ass, in the shower." Roman said, slapping his ass with a smile.

* * *

The lovers laid in bed after they basically made love all night long. Whispers and sweet nothings were spoken, kisses and soft touches could be felt and Dean never felt happier. He had been through so much in his life that he thought he didn't really know what true love was until he met Roman. He loved him. It wasn't weird or wrong. In fact it felt just right. Amazingly, perfectly right.

"Dean there's something you should know." Roman said as he kissed the back of Dean's neck. The young boy turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Ro, it's okay you don't need to say anything. I understand." Dean touched his face and Roman grabbed his hand, kissing the palm.

"No you don't understand. Just listen. I need you to know, that even though you gave me an ultimatum, i realized a long time ago that i choose you. I choose you, Dean because I'm insanely in love with you. I know i broke up with you because i thought time was basically repeating itself, but i was stupid for letting you go, for comparing you to Seth. You're nothing like him, i know i said this before but, you're everything, Dean. I love you so much."

Dean couldn't stop blushing and smiling. He knew Roman loved him, and that he would choose him. It just helped a lot more to hear the words coming from Roman's mouth. He was never a choice for anyone before, so it made him extra happy that the person he loved, loves him back, irrevocably.

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Roman laughed, kissing Dean's forehead. "So we're back together right?" Dean asked, kissing Roman's shoulder softly. Roman rolled them over, so he was top. He ran his fingers through Dean's brown, curly wet hair and then touched his lips with his thumb. Dean sucked it into his mouth playfully and Roman chuckled, looking deep into his lovers eyes.

"We're back together." Roman answered before he gave Dean a slow meaningful kiss.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"Woah is this your house? It's huge." Dolph said as he and Seth came into Roman's house late that night.

"Shh. My roommate is sleeping." Seth countered, walking Dolph upstairs to his room.

"I never slept with a guy before..." Dolph whispers, as Seth opened the door, the model smirked and turned around, to look at the blonde.

"Don't worry... i promise, I'll be gentle."


	21. Chapter 21

"Promise to be nice?" Roman pleaded with Dean as he popped on his basketball shorts. Dean was still in his bed, the covers half off of him as he watched Roman get dressed. They woke up cuddled and warm until Roman had told him he needed to go on his morning run. That lead to Roman admitting that Seth was still staying with him, and the plea for Dean to not punch his lights out.

"I'm always nice." Dean laughed, pulling Roman down to kiss him softly. Roman smiled and pecked his lips, before getting up once more. "I promise i won't punch your ex boyfriend who tried more than once to steal you away from me. I promise to keep my hands to myself and i won't let him goad me into an argument. Happy?" Dean said, sitting up now. Roman nodded his agreement and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm ecstatic. Now, i'll be back in 45 minutes. Be good." Roman looked at him one last time before he left the room, then ultimately outside of the house. That was Dean's cue. He got up and headed for the shower, then put on some clothes Roman had for him. Roman was bigger than him so it fit a little loose, but Dean didn't mind, it smelled like him which was exactly the smell he wanted to start off his day with.

He walked downstairs and immediately noticed someone in the kitchen. Dean sighed, knowing that it was most likely Seth who was fully awake. He crept slowly in, to keep from disturbing the model, going in Roman's cabinet to get out a bowl for cereal. He reached the cupboard and took out kelloggs corn flakes after he was done he sat down, waiting for Seth to finish getting what he needed out of the fridge. "When you're done can you pass me the milk and sugar?" Dean said reluctantly. He was going to get it himself but Seth was taking super long. "Sure dude." The voice answered and when he turned around, Dean's eyes went wide.

"Dolph?" Dean said his name in disbelief. What the fuck was Dolph doing there?

"Dean?" Dolph replied back, just as shocked, sitting the milk and sugar down on the table.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dolph spoke as his curiosity rose. Seth did say he had a roommate, but as far as he knew Dean was single. He started to wonder who exactly was this roommate and what was his connection to Dean?

"This is my boyfriend- It's Roman's house." Dean answered, sliding the sugar over to himself. He doused his cereal in sugar and then poured the milk, scooping a big helping into his mouth. Dolph watched on his disgust. Dean always loved his sugar, even when they were kids. How he didn't have diabetes by now was a mystery Dolph never quite figured out.

"And... Seth is his roommate, which also means... Seth is his ex?" Dolph's mind was blown. He didn't figure it out until right now. Dean however, seemed nonchalant about the entire ordeal. It confused Dolph to no end. He just sat there, eating his cereal like nothing was happening. Like they both weren't dating guys who used to date before and now live together. Damn his mind was blown.

"Why didn't you tell me that Seth was Roman's ex?" Dolph wondered, still watching Dean eat his cereal. Dean chomped down on it carefully, savoring the taste of each bite. He shrugged when Dolph asked him the question. He didn't want to say that he was nervous to tell him, or sound like a jealous friend so he kept his mouth shut. Thinking about it now though, Dean regretted not telling Dolph everything in the first place.

"Because it's not relevant. Until yesterday i didn't think i would be getting back with Ro, and now we're back together. I care about you, but i don't care who Seth dates, he's... scum in my eyes." Dean stated matter of factly. He thought him and Seth were cool, Seth agreed to stay away, then his ass came back and tried to steal Roman again. In Dean's mind, he should've stayed in Paris. He hated him for ruining his and Roman's relationship, that would never change.

"Actually i think he's sweet and there's a lot more to him then you realize." Dolph retorted, defending Seth.

"Yeah he's such a great guy, i bet he took you on a wonderful date, then what did he do? He fucks you on the first date. That's why you're here right? Because he wanted to fuck. He's a man whore, Dolph. He's only going to hurt you!" Dean voice went higher an octave at the end of his sentence. He just wanted Dolph to understand that Seth couldn't be trusted. He was the lowest of the low.

"I heard my name." Seth interrupted the two of them and he reached down to kiss Dolph softly. Dolph gave him one back and it made Dean fake a barf. That was sickening to watch. Seth sat down at the table and looked at Dean, the boy didn't look too happy to see him. It made Seth smile, he knew that Dean hated him, and the feeling was mutual. Sure he told Roman to go after him, but that was only because he knew Roman loved him. Seth on the other hand didn't like Dean, or his maturity level.

"Dean, goodmorning. I see you met Dolph." Seth says, reaching in to take Dolph's hand. Dean looked down at their intertwined fingers and he just wanted to punch Seth right then and there, but he promised Roman he wouldn't do anything to the asshole. He wished Dolph wasn't caught up in this mess. He was his best friend and Dean knew he deserved better.

"Yeah we've met. Back in high school actually. I guess he didn't tell you that we're roommates and best friends." Dean spat, getting up to put his bowl in the sink to clean it. Seth didn't seem to care at all that Dean admitted to knowing Dolph already. Or about the fact that they were best friends, it was like he didn't care about anything Dean had to say at all.

And that's when Roman came home.

* * *

"Dean? I'm back." Dean heard Roman say and he quickly cursed under his breath. He almost forgot that Dolph hated Roman and the feeling was mutual. This was going to be a train wreck. "Seth you do know that Roman hates Dolph right?" Dean whispers to them both and Seth raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Wait... what?" Seth asked looking at Dolph, the blonde opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Roman was already in the kitchen.

"Hey, handsome you in for a shower-" Roman got cut off by the sight of Seth, Dean and Dolph in his kitchen. He looked at Dean, Dolph looked at Roman, Seth looked at Dolph and Dean shook his head. "What the fuck are you doing in my house? Dean did you invite him here?" Roman uttered angrily. The two men never unlocked eyes, as they stare each other down. This wasn't going to end well.

It was the question of the day apparently, _what are you doing here?_ Dean simply shook his head no. He wanted nothing to do with any of this but, damn was it complicated. "I didn't, Ro. Dolph is here because of Seth. He was Seth's date last night." Dean spoke softly, but he could see the look in Roman's eyes. Roman rarely got angry, but apparently there was a reason for that.

_"You..._ are Seth's date?" The gray eyed teacher asked and Dolph didn't waste any time, he immediately got up and stood face to face with Roman. The tension was rising and Dean and Seth looked at each other for just a second, realizing what was about to happen.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Dolph asked and in the same breath he pushed Roman back a bit. Roman was a gentle soul, an emotional man. But this blond douche was the reason he had to break up with Dean. Twice. He was the bane of his existence and once he pushed Roman, even though it was just a little, that push made Roman go over the edge.

"Yeah, it's a fucking problem!" Roman said before he pushed him this time, and Roman's pure strength made Dolph fall to the floor. Dolph quickly got up and ran after Roman, making them both fall. Roman started punching him in the back and Dolph threw punches of his own. Dean and Seth ran over to separate the men but not before Roman punched Dolph in the face.

Dolph fell into Seth and that's when Dean put Roman's hands behind his back. Holding him in place. "Get yo ass up!" Roman yelled as he kicked Dolph in his knee with his big foot. Dolph tried to get up but Seth was holding him back as well. He had his legs tightly around the blond's midsection, trying to calm Dolph down.

"Ro! Fucking stop! Upstairs now!" Dean never screamed at him like this before, but seeing his best friend and his boyfriend fight made him nervous. He didn't want it to continue. If it did it could mean he lost Roman again and he wasn't about to let that happen. Dean pushed Roman up the stairs and Roman followed, but not before yelling at Seth that he wanted Dolph out of his home.

* * *

"So you just go and punch people? Is that who you are now? What the fuck Roman! He's my best friend!" Dean screamed, pushing Roman onto the bed. Roman fell on it, dejectedly. He felt like shit and he knew he shouldn't of reacted that way. He felt like an asshole. He just flashed to seeing Dolph make out with Dean on his birthday and then Roman just saw red. Dean sat on the bed with him and waited for an answer but Roman kept quiet. After about a minute Roman stood up and took off his shirt, then his shorts. Dean looked at Roman's sweaty body and almost got distracted by it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Roman didn't say it loudly. Dean could tell he was already beating himself up for it. Roman left the room to go to the bathroom and he closed the door. Dean let Roman cool down for a bit then after about ten minutes, Dean knocked and came inside, seeing Roman just stand under the shower head, letting the hot water rain on him.

Dean didn't say anything, he just took off all his clothes and he got in, hugging Roman's waist from behind. He kissed Roman's shoulder and he felt Roman melt into him. "I'm sorry." Roman admitted and Dean nodded, he knew Roman didn't mean it, but he wondered if Dolph would feel that way. He was caught between his best friend and his boyfriend now and that was his proverbial rock and hard place.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean reassured him as they let the water cascade down their bodies. Without meaning too Dean's cock came alive and rubbed against Roman's ass. He tried to ignore it, but Roman did things to him that were unexplainable sometimes. Roman felt it, but he still said nothing, the big man just turned around and kissed Dean softly. "I'll apologize to him, i promise." Roman said, then he picked Dean up and carried him out of the shower to bed.

They laid down in each other's arms, still completely wet from the shower. It soaked Roman's new sheets but neither of them cared right now. As Dean looked at his boyfriend he could somehow feel it. He felt Roman's pain. Dean put his hand on Roman's heart and Roman smiled, a sad smile. "Can i make you feel better?" Dean asked and Roman nodded. Dean knew what he needed. They haven't ever talked about it but there were some things that went without saying.

He reached in Roman's top drawer next to his bed and he took out a condom. Dean put it on, rolling it over his hardness before he got on top of Roman. He lifted Roman's leg and wrapped it around his waist as he lined himself up with his entrance, pushing in slowly. Roman's breath caught in his throat, but he didn't stop him. It's what he wanted. It's what he needed.

"Everything is going to be okay Ro." Dean whispered as he thrusted hard into his boyfriend. Roman cried out, feeling Dean hit his spot quickly. They locked hands and Dean held them above Roman's head as their eyes connected. For right now, things were super complicated, between Dolph, Dean, Roman and Seth.

But for that moment only, everything was more than okay.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's so many emotions at once right? Anyway next chapter is supposed to be super fun but i need help, should the boys go on a getaway, to a cabin, or lodge, or get snowed in at Roman's house? Help me choose?_


	22. Chapter 22

When Roman woke up, Dean was still sleeping. He was out like a light and snoring softly. Roman smiled at his boyfriend, kissing Dean on the cheek. He got up, forgetting to put on more clothes. He already knew exactly what he had to do. Roman walked to Seth's room and knocked softly. After about a minute or so, Seth opened the door, and looked at Roman through tired eyes.

"I know he's still here, Seth. Can i talk to Dolph for a second?" Roman asked and Seth nodded, letting him in. Dolph was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he saw Roman at the door and he went on the defense, putting his fist up. "Roman." Dolph said his name defensively.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. Can we talk? Downstairs. Just you and me." Roman was pleading with him. He had hoped Dolph would say yes but Roman didn't know him that well so he was unsure of what his answer would be. Eventually Dolph agreed and before they knew it they were downstairs on Roman's couch.

"I guess since i woke you and Seth up i should start. Um.." Roman blew out a nervous breath and clutched his hands together. "I'll start with... i'm sorry. I shouldn't of reacted that way towards you. If i had to describe my thoughts in that moment it was something like 'attack' basically. I saw red, i couldn't stop myself. I kept flashing to you kissing the man i love, in front of the dorms and i just wanted to pound your face in. Dean... you know he's special, he's... i'm in love with him. For two months i tried to just get over him and i convinced myself for awhile that it was the best option, but i ended up just wanting him even more. We have a connection, I'm crazy about him and i was jealous. Anyway I'm sorry, i was being a jackass and i hope you can forgive me."

After Roman was done he got up to walk back upstairs, but the sound of Dolph's voice stopped him. "I was jealous because i thought i loved him too." Dolph admitted, causing Roman to turn around. "I was confusing our friendship with love, while he was falling for you, and jealousy took over. I kissed him to see if what i was feeling was remotely real, i wanted to see if there was a spark, and it turns out it wasn't. He loves you. Way more than you realize probably. After you guys broke up, he started drinking a lot, trying to mask his pain. That's what his no good father taught him at a young age. I tried to help, but the void he was missing was you. He kept saying you were the love of his life. But i didn't believe it until now."

Dolph walked over to Roman and extended his hand out for him to shake. "I say we shake on it, and pretend this never happened." Roman looked down at Dolph's hand and smiled, shaking it with his own.

"So we're cool?" Roman asked and Dolph nodded.

"We're cool dude. Next time though, don't sucker punch me. You fucking hit hard." Dolph laughed and Roman gave him his word that he wouldn't. It was a much needed olive branch between the two men and even though they weren't ever going to be best friends..

It was a start to mutual respect and a deeper understanding.

* * *

"...Let's just say that Juilet agrees to let Romeo between her legs, and obviously, this is new to her because she's so young right? But she does and she likes it. It is wrong of Romeo to take advantage of that, knowing she's young?" Roman looks towards Dean as he gives his lecture on sexual symbolism. Dean gulped, he could feel himself getting hot at each word coming out of his mouth. Roman is staring at him intensely and all Dean's trying to do is not get an erection during class.

"She's young, eager, begging for it, and Romeo accepts it. He accepts the fact that they're going to explore new worlds together, that he will be her sexual awakening, that she becomes a woman as soon as he sticks... it to her good. This my friends is subtle symbolism at it's finest. It's symbolic that Romeo shows her something new, that he makes her see things differently, color outside the lines if you will.. try new things."

The whole class giggled with excitement. Roman was a great teacher. A girl in the class named Brie raised her hand and Roman called on her. "Umm, Mr. Reigns, may i ask, would you ever try something new.. with someone younger?" The girl bit her lip and the whole class laughed, Roman automatically blushed, looking up at Dean.

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Enjoy your winter break. I can't wait to read your symbolism essays when you get back." The bell rung and that's when everyone started leaving. Dean stayed after everyone had left and Roman looked up at him, biting his lip. He mouthed _"Meet me in my office."_ to Dean then left quickly.

* * *

Roman pushed Dean against the door and Dean's back hit it with a thud. They were kissing like horny teenagers and Dean kept grabbing Roman's ass and slapping it, every chance he got. "You keep doing that i might just bend over and let you spank me." Roman said through tongue kisses. Dean smiled as he got lifted against the door, his body tangled with Roman's.

"I can be your Christian Grey, all you have to do is ask." Dean teased him and Roman kissed down the side of his neck, slowly. "Come away with me." Roman asked him, pulling back from Dean's tempting neck. Dean finally caught his breath long enough to process what he was saying.

"For winter break?" Dean wondered, looking into Roman's eyes. Roman said yes and Dean smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Where would we be going?" Dean questioned Roman, as the samoan trailed his finger down Dean's back. "To my cabin. It's not far from here. It's got four bedrooms, a fireplace. Most importantly, there will be no distractions. I can have you all night if i want."

Roman wrapped Dean in his arms and brought him close to his body. Dean couldn't stop smiling, he wanted to go away with Roman more than anything. This could be another big step for them. They already sleep in the same bed almost every night and they're already in love. Going away together if anything would just bring them closer.

"Say the magic words and I'll go." Dean teased, beginning to wrap his arms around Roman's neck.

"Free WiFi." Roman joked and Dean laughed, as he kissed his perfectly stupid boyfriend yet again.

* * *

"You know what i can't wait for? To get you right in front of the fireplace." Roman said as they drove toward his cabin. Dean blushed, caressing Roman's free hand. He was nervous a bit. Their regular lives were nothing like this, sure he would stay at Roman's house for about two or three days but then he would get to go back home and play football and stuff. He got his alone time. Here in the cabin, it would be just him and Roman all weekend and it scared Dean. What if he didn't live up to his expectations?

The snow was falling softly outside as the boys got out of the car. Roman carried both his and Dean's bags inside of his cabin. Dean's blue eyes fell on it and once again he was amazed about how big it was. His boyfriend was rich as fuck and it showed. Yet he chose to be a college professor at a university. It amazed Dean and confused him at the same time.

"I'll start a fire." Dean told him and Roman nodded as he walked up the stairs. Dean got some spare wood from right outside the cabin and placed it in the fireplace. He lit it then kneeled, putting his hands near the flame to warm them. Roman came downstairs after he finished putting the bags away and he smiled as he saw his boyfriend trying to warm up near the fire.

"I'm pretty warm." Roman said and it caused Dean to turn around and stand up. He walked towards Roman and held the bigger man in his arms, pecking his cheek gently. "You're really warm." Dean answered laying a small kiss on his neck. Roman shudders, closing his eyes.

"I got an idea." Roman smirked and took Dean's hand walking into his kitchen. Dean followed with a smile permanently on his face. Roman went to his closet and took out a deck of playing cards, then walked Dean to his table.

"You want us to play cards?" Dean asked, raising a curious eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Not just cards, i want us to play strip poker."

* * *

"Let's see those abs, Ambrose!" Roman yelled as he displayed a royal flush. Dean shook his head and smiled as he stood up and took off his black shirt. The lovers were in a heated round of strip poker, and right now Dean was losing. He tossed his shirt at Roman playfully and the samoan laughed, twirling the shirt around his finger.

"You're being a sore loser, babe." Roman said, and Dean shrugged, sipping on some beer. He was only in his socks and boxers, losing every hand as his boyfriend was fully clothed, yet Roman had the nerve to call him a sore loser.

"No I'm not being a sore loser. This is being a sore loser!" Dean knocked over everything and then jumped on Roman. The chair fell back and broke on one leg, and the two men ended up laughing as they laid on the kitchen floor together. "Come on, let's fight." Dean laughed and Roman took him up on his offer.

"Oh you wanna wrestle?" Roman said and Dean nodded a yes. The 29 year old gator rolled them into the living room then held Dean's hands down as he propped himself on top of him. "Say you give!" Roman chuckled as Dean squirmed under him, kicking his feet wildly.

"I took amateur wrestling in high school, babe." Roman said holding Dean down tightly, Dean laughed and he quickly got out of his hold, then rolled them over, getting on top of Roman. He looked down at him, and kissed his nose as he held his hands above his head.

"So did i." Dean admitted, sliding down Roman's body slowly. He let go of his hands and Roman quickly wrapped them around Dean's lower back, bringing Dean in close to his lips. "I think it's time i called the shots." Dean said, looking down into lust filled gray eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Roman asked as he caught his breath. Dean was smirking, which only made Roman nervous. The blue eyed student got up then helped Roman up with him. He sat down on the couch and then made Roman stop, so the teacher had to stand.

"I want you to strip for me. But i want it nice and slow. Make me crave you." Dean demands, licking his bottom lip slowly. Roman laughed at him, thinking that Dean was just playing. Roman was used to giving orders in the bedroom, not taking it. He didn't know if Dean was serious or not. "Are you serious, Dean.. come on." Roman pleaded, but the young boy just shook his head, not budging.

"Strip." Dean said again, this time with more bass in his voice.

Roman looked around, then bit his lip, nodding. He took off his shirt, extra slow, just the way Dean wanted. He looked at Dean as his blue eyes went shades darker, watching him. It only made Roman want him more. Roman unbuckled his belt then tossed it on the floor, then unzipped his jeans, letting them ride low on his hips. He walked towards Dean and hovered over him, watching Dean lay a soft kiss to his lower abdomen.

Roman bit his lip hard, then moved back to take off his jeans. Down they came, along with his briefs and soon his hard dick was out for Dean's eyes only. Roman took his hair out of it's bun and let it fall to his shoulders, standing there naked in front of the man he loved. For the first time ever he felt innocent, and naive. He felt shy and grounded. Dean's intense stare did that to him.

Roman watched as Dean got up and took his hand, kissing the inside of Roman's palm. "I promise I'll take care of you." Dean said and Roman followed him to the bedroom. He knew what was about to happen, and Roman was excited, and anxious.

It was going to be a great weekend.

* * *

"Fuck deeper!" Roman said as his face practically ate the sheets. Dean was behind him, pounding into him harder and faster and Roman couldn't stop moaning, screaming, cursing. He was nervous at first that Dean wouldn't have enough experience to fuck him the way he needed but right now Roman had no complaints. He lifted his leg and cried out as Dean hit his prostate, over and over again.

"This is the room we'll be sleeping in..." Seth said to Dolph as they opened Roman's door. The sight their eyes caught though, was something Dolph never wanted to see, his best friend topping Roman, not only that but his best friend fucking a guy.

"Rome! Oh my god!" Seth screamed.

_So much for a quiet weekend alone._


	23. Chapter 23

"Get the hell out!" Roman yelled at the two of them. What the hell was Seth doing up here? Roman left him a note that said he was going to be at the cabin with Dean all weekend, which is why he didn't understand why Seth was up there or why he decided to come. Dolph's eyes were practically outside of his head as he looked at them. He had never been more turned on and confused in his entire life.

"S-sorry Rome." Seth said as he pulled Dolph out and closed the door behind him. Dean slowly pulled out of Roman then he crawled onto the bed and patted the sheets next to him, bringing Roman towards his body. "Fucking Seth never reads the damn notes i put out for him. It was on the fridge, and he always cooks! How could he not have seen it?" Roman shook his head, completely embarrassed. Dean caressed his shoulders, trying to console his lover but he ended up laughing as well.

"Oh this is funny to you?" Roman hit Dean in the chest with a pillow playfully, and it only caused Dean to laugh louder. "Seth saw us fucking, your best friend saw us fucking!" Roman tried to be serious but he started laughing too, falling back against the pillows, hitting his head with his hand.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty damn funny. Did you see their faces?" Dean laughed, leaning down to kiss Roman's pectoral muscle. He kissed up his body then kissed Roman's swollen pink lips as he eyed him softly. "I know you're upset that they're here, I am too, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun this weekend, or even continue our fun.. right now." Dean got on top of him and looked down at tempting gray eyes. "I was _this close_ to coming. Wanna try again?"

He didn't give Roman time to respond. Dean jumped so he was beside the older man, then he turned him over to his side and entered Roman again, causing the big samoan to release a muffled scream at the feeling. He filled him up as his pale hands held onto Roman's stomach. They kissed the best they could but Roman wouldn't stop moaning. His head fell back on Dean's shoulder as the young boy pounded into him from behind. Dean pulled out all they way, then thrusted hard back inside of Roman, whispering dirty words in his ear. "Scream for me." Dean said gently, so Roman did, over and over again.

"They're fucking again." Seth said as he and Dolph started emptying the contents of their suitcases. Dolph watched Seth's face, and he noticed how he seemed jealous at the sounds Roman was making from down the hall. Seth didn't tell him much about Roman, just that they had a three year relationship that ended badly. He looked at him now, and could see just how emotionally scarred Seth was by the breakup.

Dolph wanted him to cheer up, so he nudged him playfully, and Seth looked at him, faking a smile. "Hey, you okay?" Dolph asked as he sat on the bed, on top of Seth's clothes. He moved them to the side so he could sit more comfortably on the bed. Seth just shrugged, taking out some black socks and putting it in the dresser. "I'm okay. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know, Roman and i have history. I don't want him back, that's not what this is about, i just always thought he would love me forever, you know? Now, he's in love with a 19 year old and I'm just... alone." Seth ended up looking at Dolph sadly. He never really confessed how it felt that Roman had fallen out of love with him. He was depressed about it, because years ago he was sure he would marry Roman. They even moved in together to start their lives two years ago. Now he had to start over and it scared him.

"You're not alone." Dolph said it in way that made Seth almost believe his words. He liked him, but Seth still had a wandering eye. He didn't know if he could change that. "Come, we shouldn't let Roman and Dean have all the fun, right?" Dolph stuck his tongue out at him then pulled him into the bathroom and Seth followed with a smile.

Yes, he really liked Dolph a lot, but for right now Seth's heart was broken, and empty.

* * *

"If you had to have any other name besides Dean, what would you go with?" Roman asked as he and Dean laid in bed together. It was the morning and the song birds were singing their familiar tune, the lovers had broke day together, staying up to talk all night long. It brought them even closer, which Roman was very thankful about. He got to know Dean on a deeper, more emotional level than he ever had before.

"Hmm.. i think i would go with Jon. Without the H. It sounds like a firm name, right? My mom always said that i should be named Jon. She went with Dean because my dad told her so." Dean answered him, caressing Roman's hand softly. He turned so that they were eye to eye, and his boyfriend did the same. "What about you? What would your name be?"

"I think i'd go with Joe. Joseph. Something simple. Sometimes i feel like i don't live up to the name Roman. It's strong and manly and, until i met you i let myself be a doormat. Joe is like average. You know? Just... joe. He's not rich, and he doesn't let people walk all over him. He marches to his own drum." Roman spoke softly, letting his fingers run through Dean's brown hair. He loved playing with his hair, wet or dry Dean had adorable locks. He preferred it dry though, it was nice and fluffy when it was dry.

"Jon and Joe. I like that. Although i do think you live up to the Roman name. You're strong and manly, and incredibly sexy." Dean said, now getting on top of Roman. The raven haired teacher caressed his hands down Dean's back and felt his scar, touching it softly. He always wondered how he got it but he never asked, a part of him was actually afraid of the answer. "How did you get this?" Roman asked, as his fingers glided over it gently.

"My dad wasn't a very nice man." Dean said with hesitation in his voice. "He used to beat me up good. His favorite weapon was the belt, well the buckle. I pleaded for him to stop that night, but he kept going. The buckle broke on my back and before i knew it i got the scar. Pretty cool huh?" Dean tried to play it off as a joke but Roman didn't see it that way. He took Dean's face in his hands, pecking his lips.

"Listen to me, Dean, abuse is never okay." Roman whispered, "It wasn't okay then and it isn't now. Your dad is an abusive asshole. You don't need to play it off like you're not hurt by it. Because I'll never judge you. And i promise, no one will ever hurt you again." Dean's eyes started to water as he nodded. The only other person who knew about that story was Dolph. He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone the things his father used to do to him. One day, he would tell Roman everything.

Hopefully.

"I love you, Roman." Dean said as he leaned down and kissed his pink lips once. Roman wrapped the smaller man into his arms and kissed him back, smiling as he wiped the tear out of Dean's eyes.

"I know." Roman said back and Dean started laughing at the reference.

"Did you just Star Wars me?" He asked Roman and the polynesian nodded with a laugh. "Oh you think you're funny huh, mr big stuff?" Dean reached around and grabbed a pillow, beginning to hit his lover with it repeatedly. Roman laughed, blocking every hit with his arms. He tried to take the pillow from Dean and they struggled until they both ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor. Dean hit him one more time in the chest with the pillow before Roman grabbed it from him, and tossed it across the room. He pulled Dean down to his lips, and laughed as he spoke.

"I love you too." Roman said finally, right before they kissed passionately.

* * *

As Dean and Roman made it downstairs they saw Dolph and Seth awkwardly watching a horror movie together. They were on opposite sides of the couch, not even attempting to touch. Dean wanted to laugh but he thought better of it. Roman kissed his cheek and told Dean that he was going to make some popcorn. Dean nodded an okay and Roman went off to the kitchen.

Dean walked over to them, and jumped over the couch and he sat right in the middle of them both, putting his arm around Dolph. "Hey guys... having fun?" He laughed, looking over at Seth. "I keep forgetting how petty you are, Dean." Seth grumbled, as he made a face at him and Dean raised his hands up, feigning innocence. He moved closer to Dolph, resting his head on his shoulder. "Look, Seth, me and Dolph are touching and it's not weird at all!"

Dean was just playing and Dolph appreciated what he was trying to do but he didn't want Dean in their business. Dolph liked Seth a lot but Seth didn't want a relationship right now. It was just sex between them and he had to accept that. Even if he didn't want too.

Roman came back with two bowls of popcorn. He gave one to Dean then handed one to Dolph. "Hey Dolph, why don't you scoot over and sit next to Seth so you two can share?" Roman asked him. Dolph looked at Seth then sighed, getting up to sit next to him. Roman sat down next to Dean and immediately they started acting all couplely, feeding each other popcorn.

Dolph looked at them, as they gave each other small kisses and fed each other, and he couldn't help but want that. He exhaled a breath, then took some popcorn out of the bowl, nudging Seth. "Hey, umm.. do you want some popcorn?" Dolph asked, Seth nodded happily and before he knew it, Dolph carefully put one in his mouth. Seth smiled at him, and picked one up to put in Dolph's mouth as well.

"They are so fucking cute." Roman whispered to Dean.

"Yep. And so fucking blind." Dean said back, shaking his head.


	24. Chapter 24

"Let's go! Betty, sharp blitz!" Coach Hunter said to the team as they ran plays. They were having a successful season so far and he wanted to keep that up. Dean was a true leader in the locker room and because of him they were on a winning streak. Hunter was never more proud of Dean than he was now. He knew that Dean had a great career ahead of him and he couldn't wait for the sponsors and head hunters to come see Dean in action.

Roman decided to watch Dean practice today. He had some off time from work so he came out and sat in the stands, watching his boyfriend running up and down the field. He didn't mind the sight either, Dean jogging was almost as sexy as Dean not moving at all. Or even Dean squirming under him as they made love. Dean quickly noticed that Roman was there and he smiled at him, before focusing back on practicing.

The cheerleaders were on the other side, practicing as well for the next big game. The head cheerleader was Brie Bella, a girl everyone around campus knew of. She had a major crush on professor Reigns and when she saw him in the stands she felt all giddy inside. He was the hottest teacher at the school, and Brie only dated older more mature guys. She had been trying for awhile now to get him alone and now that he was, Brie saw her chance and she took it.

Brie walked over to him and waved. Roman awkwardly waved back, taking his attention off of Dean for the moment. "Hey professor. Did you come out to see the cheerleaders practice?" Brie asked, walking up towards him. Roman gulped and shook his head, looking down. This was not a good situation to be in, Roman felt it, he knew what was coming. You could practically cut the awkwardness with a knife.

"No i just needed some fresh air, and then i saw you guys on the field and decided to come see how you operate, i see you're a real leader there Brie." Roman lied, he smiled softly at her, thinking nothing of his compliments. Brie however was walking on air. Roman was a peculiar guy, hard to read so when he complimented her, Brie felt like the feelings she had could possibly be mutual. She sat directly next to him, making Roman completely uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Hey listen, professor Reigns.." Brie started to say as she continuously closed the gap between them, "It's no secret i think you're really cute. And i know you think i am too by the way you're always staring at me during class..." Roman got confused by her statement for a second but then he remembered that Brie sat directly under Dean, who he's always usually staring at. Shit, he was fucked.

"I think we could have fun together. You know, real wholesome... fun. If you know what i mean." Brie fluttered her eyelashes at him and Roman ran his hands through his long hair nervously. Dean looked up, and saw Brie and Roman and how close they were, he was confused by what was happening but he couldn't let it distract him. Brie squeezed Roman's thigh then got up, fixing her ponytail.

"Think about it." She said as she winked, then sauntered back towards her teammates.

* * *

"Hey Ro, can i ask you a question?" Dean said as he came out of the bathroom. He was wet from his hair down to his feet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Roman was already in bed, reading a book. He looked up at Dean, bit his lip at his boyfriend's appearance then nodded at his statement.

"Why were you talking to Brie Bella?" Dean asked, drying himself off in front of Roman. He dropped the towel then put on some boxers, crawling into Roman's bed. Roman smiled as Dean slithered under the covers and rested his wet head on his shoulder. "Everyone on campus knows she wants to fuck you." Dean admitted, looking up into gray eyes. He was worried, not because he thought Roman would cheat, more like he didn't trust Brie. She was known for getting what she wanted, always.

"Well i don't want to fuck her. She's not my type." Roman's infactic statement made Dean's insecurities about the situation go away. Brie was known for getting what she wanted that part was true, but Roman loved him, and only him and Dean had nothing to worry about. Roman had a type, young, fit as him, obviously adorable. But that's only what Seth mentioned about the men Roman liked. They never discussed women or if Roman was gay, it was never important so it never came up, until now.

"So what is your type then?" Dean said, curiously. "I mean i get your type of guy, me and Seth are similar in a lot of ways. But... what's your type of girl?"

"Hmm.." Roman laughed, looking down at Dean. "I think that question shouldn't be important right now. If you're asking if i'm attracted to women the answer, is yes. Believe it or not i love women as much as i love men. But I'm with you, my focus is on you. Me pleasing you, me loving you. I don't see anyone else when I'm with you, Dean. You're mine and that's all that matters."

Dean was overwhelmed with the amount of love and respect Roman had for him, it was nice to date someone who completely loved him, someone who completely cared about his feelings and validated them everyday. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and they started to make out. Roman's hand were around his waist and Dean's were in Roman's hair, permanently etched into black locks.

"How about you please me right now?" Dean said to his lover. Roman gave him a certain look, a gleam that made Dean feel tingly, all the way down to his nether regions. Roman rolled them over, their kisses now becoming more passionate as Dean was on the bottom.

Dean's hands found themselves above his head as Roman slipped his tongue in his mouth. Dean's moans became muffled as the sounds drowned out in Roman's mouth. Their hips met, and slowly they grinded getting them both harder than ever before. Roman fit in between Dean's legs, wrapping the young boy around him more. The closeness of their bodies causing a certain warmth that Dean hasn't felt since the cabin.

Soft kisses to his nipples were felt as Roman's wet lips sailed down Dean's body. His moans became even louder as the slow grind picked up it's speed. Roman's name fell out of his mouth over and over as he watched his wicked tongue do his chest justice. "Shit." Dean cooed as Roman slid down the bed.

He stood up then pulled Dean towards him by his legs. Excitement spread in Dean's heart as he got pulled, he already knew what Roman was going to do. Roman kissed each extended leg before he bent them, laying his feet on his bare tan chest.

"No condom, i want to feel all you got." Dean said with authority. Roman nodded and soon after he took off Dean's boxers, his dick was making it's way inside of his boyfriend. Dean hissed, because Roman was so very big and also thick as hell, but he loved every inch of it. Once Roman was fully in, he thursted hard, asserting his dominance over the young collegian.

"Shit." Dean cried as he felt Roman start moving inside of him, Roman held Dean's legs as he thrusted hard, sending Dean into a frenzied state of moaning and cursing. "You like that shit huh?" Roman teased as he pounded Dean, making sure he kept mental pictures of Dean's face every time he hit him in the right place. "I fucking love it." Dean admitted, grabbing hold of his own erection and stroking it for Roman to see.

"Fuck yeah, show me how you stroke that dick." Roman's dirty talk made Dean go over the edge, ripples of pleasure hollowed through him as he started stroking it faster and faster as Roman pounded inside of him. Roman quickly turned Dean around and kept up his pace, this time he smacked Dean's ass then thrusted, smacked then thrusted again. Dean yelped and moaned at the pace and the slaps, feeling waves of pleasure as Roman's cock pounded into him.

"Fucking shit!" Dean moaned desperately scratching the sheets. He was cumming, already coming. But that didn't stop Roman. He held onto his hips controlling his movements as he continued his ministrations. Roman thrusted in hard once, twice then a couple more times before he came inside of Dean.

Dean's face ate the sheets as he breathed in, trying to catch his breath. Roman had finally pulled out of him and he ended up falling down on the bed next to him. Roman reached and wrrapped them up in the covers, lazily pulling Dean into him. Dean fell on his chest and before Roman knew it, he looked down and Dean was snoring softly.

"Babe?" Roman called him but Dean didn't answer. He smiled, kissing his forehead then went to sleep himself.

* * *

It was family day at the university and Dean hated today. Mostly because he didn't really have a family to come there and see him. Of course he had Dolph's family but it just wasn't the same. Roman was trying to text him all day but Dean turned his phone off. He had something to do today and he didn't need any distractions.

Dean drove all the way there and once he got to his destination, he got out, and walked towards the place. It was empty, and cold. No one had ever brought it and he knew why. Bad things happened in this home. He walked inside and looked around, it looked the exact same.

There was glass all over the floor and garbage but it was still just like he left it. The place where he grew up. Dean walked into the living room and saw a frame still hanging from the mantle. He walked over and picked it up, looking at the picture of him and his mom when he was just a young boy. He caressed it softly, wiping the dirt off of it as best as he could and then put it in his book bag.

It was the first time he'd been there since he was 15, the nostalgia and nightmares washed over him as Dean made his way through the house. Why did he decide to come? Why did it all hurt so badly?

The moment his dad almost killed him played in his head as Dean walked into the kitchen. He remembered his face full of blood, his father's bloody fist, his mothers screams, he remembered his father's hand prints on his neck as he cleaned up at Dolph's house that same night. The smell of vodka in his hair, the warm embrace of Dolph's mother as she cried over him.

"Son?" Dean heard a voice say. It tore him from the memory and caused him to turn around. He thought he was seeing a ghost. It couldn't be... was it.. his father? "Dad?" Dean said back, looking at the man who beat him, who hurt his mother, he who left him at a young age. He couldn't believe it was him, was it really him? Dean never thought he would see him again.

"Son!" Dean's dad came over to him and gave him a big hug. Dean's body froze, he didn't know what to do. This was a man who swore to protect him and all he did was hurt him. Physically, emotionally, verbally. He should of hated him. He should of pushed him away, or even picked up a glass and smashed him over the head with it.

Which is why it was so strange that Dean started hugging him back. All his emotions that he had bottled up inside came rushing out as he wrapped his arms around his father. "Dad." Dean cried on his shoulder. He didn't know how or why but in that moment he was happy to see his father once again.

* * *

Roman got home after a long day and decided to see if Dean had tried to reach him. There were no calls, no texts or anything. He was starting to get worried now, Dean usually checked in every day even if they didn't see each other. He would still text or call... something. That's why Roman was so worried. He took out his phone and decided to leave Dean a voicemail.

_"Hey Dean, it's me.. i haven't heard from you all day and i guess.. i'm just worried about you. I'm really worried actually heh. I'm here laying in bed alone and i miss you. Please pick up?... no? Okay umm... i hope you're okay. I... i love you. It's Roman by the way."_

That night Roman couldn't sleep at all as he worried about the man he loved.

* * *

A/N: Can i just ask that if you have a complaint about this fic, you tell me on here instead of my tumblr? I get that some people don't like angst but it's a pivotal part of my story and i would just appreciate it if anons didn't come to my ask box and tell me they hate my story, it's negative, and non constructive to me. Thanks, i love the rest of you who take time out to read and review. :3


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Warnings: Homophobic slurs in this chapter. If it triggers you don't read please.

Roman hadn't seen Dean for two days, so when he showed up to his class like nothing was wrong, it was safe to say that Roman was pissed off beyond belief. Dean sat down as Roman was finishing up talking about the new play that the drama society was putting on at campus. It was one of his favorite plays, Othello.

_"You guys are encouraged to audition, by that i mean you don't really have a choice because it is apart of your final grade. In class we'll also be running lines so i can see which of you would be right for which part, but never fear, those of you who don't make the cut will be doing behind the scenes stuff for me."_

Once class was over, and kids started leaving, Dean was beginning to walk down the aisle to talk to Roman, but Brie Bella got to him first. Dean watched on, slowly getting jealous by what he was seeing. Her hands all over him, them smiling. Ugh, why did he have to fall for the cutest teacher in campus?

Brie walked up the aisle and she winked at Dean, but Dean turned his nose up at her as he walked past._ "Skank"_ Dean said to himself. Roman watched Dean walk to him and he gulped, sternly. On the one hand, Dean looked so sexy in his trench coat, but on the other he was really pissed at him for not even texting to at least say he was okay. He turned to walk to his office and Dean followed as usual.

"Hey." Dean said, closing the door behind him. Roman didn't say hey back, or even look at him. Dean knew that he was pissed and honestly he had every right to be. But Dean didn't want Roman to stay mad at him for long because the silence was killing him, and making him angry. "So you're just going to give me the silent treatment?" Dean grumbled, moving to sit down in the chair across from Roman.

"You did it for two days, but can't handle it from me for five minutes though?" Roman rolled his eyes at Dean, before taking out a pen and grading some papers. Dean got up, anger filling his heart as he grabbed the pen from Roman, then proceeded to toss it across the room, onto the floor.

"What the fuck Dean?" Roman yelled, but before he knew it, Dean was in his lap kissing him passionately. Roman couldn't resist kissing him back, even though it was hard, angry kisses from each of them. They released their anger with each kiss, slowing down a bit to savor the taste of each other's lips. "I missed you so much." Dean said as his lips escaped Roman's, their foreheads were firmly pressed together and eyes were closed as Dean breathed heavily.

"You fucking scared me, Dean." Roman admitted, caressing Dean's face in his hands. "I was so worried that i even thought about filing a police report on you but then i remembered that I'm your teacher and it would be weird. God don't do that to me ever again do you understand?" Roman finally opened his eyes and when he did, Dean kissed him again nodding. His big samoan cared about him and he wouldn't ever leave him without word again.

"I'm sorry i just had to get away. It was family day at the dorms and i had no one. So i drove back home and..." Dean started to say.

"And?" Roman asked, worried by what the answer might be.

"I drove home and Ro you won't believe it! I ran into my father. We hugged and talked, I even ended up spending the day with him. He apologized to me about everything and we bonded. He's a changed man ever since mom died. He's sober, found god, he got remarried. Has a cute dog named Rocky too. Ro... my dad is back in my life, well i want him to be... can you believe it?"

Once Roman heard the word 'dad' from Dean, he went into protective mode. This was the same guy who beat his own son with a belt buckle. Roman didn't even know him and he hated him. He didn't want Dean anywhere near this guy.

"Dean, for your own sake, i don't want you to see this guy ever again." Roman stated, looking deep into Dean's eyes. Dean pulled back from him, completely angered by Roman's statement. "You can't tell me what to do!" Dean said back, getting off of his lap. Roman ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly, because Dean wasn't understanding that he just wanted to protect him.

'He's my father, and he wants a chance to reconcile with me so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Dean screamed at Roman like he was a small kid who had just had his toy taken away. It was a different side to him, an immaturity that Roman hadn't ever noticed before.

"Dean... I care about you. I'm just looking out for you. If he hurt you once he'll hurt you again, can't you see that?" Roman tried to convince him that this was a bad idea but Dean wasn't listening. He had a chance to rekindle him and his father's relationship and he wasn't going to give that up.

"No i can't." Dean answered before he opened his office door, then slammed it in Roman's face.

* * *

"You're so fucking cute." Seth said as him and Dolph made out on Roman's couch. They were tangled up in each other, kissing and groping wherever they could. Dolph was being man handled by Seth right now though, as he groped his dick through his jeans, cupping it in his hands.

"Not as cute as you, you're gorgeous." Dolph replied, humming into each kiss. Seth stuck his hand down Dolph's jeans slowly, with a smile, stroking the erection to his full potential. Dolph tossed his head back and moaned as he felt Seth's hands on his cock.

"It's so big, and thick. I want it in my mouth. But you gotta beg for it Dolph, tell me how much you want it." Seth whispered in Dolph's ear, teasing him as his hand worked Dolph into a frenzy. Dolph closed his eyes, trying not to explode, but Seth just licked Dolph's pink lips, forcing Dolph to look him in the eyes. "Beg for it."

"Please, please may i have you, Seth? I need you so badly please?" Seth smirked as he started stroking faster, he kissed his way down Dolph's abs to his belt buckle which he took off with one swoop. As he was about to pull Dolph's pants down, Roman came in, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm guessing he and Dean had a fight." Seth said as he watched Roman stalk up the stairs and slam his room door as well. "I'll go check on him in a few minutes." Seth kissed Dolph once more, biting in his bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth then released it, smirking as he got back on top of the blonde. "You should go.." Dolph said, he didn't want to keep Seth from Roman, especially when it seemed like Roman needed someone to talk too.

"I will, but first, I need you to take those pants off, hot stuff."

* * *

Dean and his dad, James were eating at a diner and talking about random things. The laughs they were sharing was something Dean wasn't used too, especially growing up. But now they seemed to be on the same page, and Dean couldn't be happier. Roman didn't know what he was talking about, if only he could see how much his dad had changed. They started talking about college and football and that's when Dean's love life suddenly came up.

"So i assume you already have some poor girl pregnant by now?" James said laughing as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs. Dean laughed too, shaking his head.

"No no girl... actually i'm..." Before he got a chance to finish, James cut him off. "Well i don't understand what you're waiting for, son. You're not getting any younger and it's not like you're some faggot right?"

When the words came out of his mouth, Dean felt his heart sink. He didn't know how to respond, Would his old man be okay with the fact that he loved a guy, and the guy that he loved was sweet, protective, caring, smart and amazing?

"There is nothing worse than two men kissing. I tell ya that is just disgusting. There's too damn much of them this day in age. Damn faggots." James added onto his slurs and Dean looked down. He had realized now just how 'in the closet' he was. And not just because his and Roman's relationship was forbidden but also because he felt shame about it. In someway. That's why his teammates still didn't know. Or anyone for that matter. But was there anything to be ashamed about? He loved Roman and that's all that mattered.

"I'm not a ...faggot.." Dean whispered, hatng to have to use that word, "But i am in love with a man." As Dean said it, a tidal wave of relief washed over him. It felt so good saying that to his father, it was freeing, and expressive. The look on James' face though, was that of disgust and distain for the kid he made.

"No you're not." James said, eating more of his eggs.

"Dad, i am." Dean said again, "I'm dating a man named.."

This time Dean got cut off by James slamming his hands down violently on the table. Dean got a flashback at that moment, of when he used to do that when he was a kid. The 7 year old in him made the 20 year old freeze in fear of what would happen next.

"Goddamnit i said no you're not, boy. My son ain't no fucking pole smoker. So whoever this guy is that brainwashed you, that made you believe in this lie, this sin, you will stop seeing him. Do you understand me?" James eyes were flashing red, Dean couldn't move. He felt so helpless. All he ever wanted to do was please his father, even back then. He would steal, beat up kids, even drink alcohol to please him.

It was no different now. The only difference was Dean's age.

"Y-yes sir." Dean said as his voice shook with fear. Whatever his father wanted, he would get.

Just like old times.

* * *

Dean made it to Roman's that night and when Roman opened the door, Dean kissed him passionately. He closed the door behind his boyfriend then moved up the stairs to Roman's room.

Roman had slammed him onto the bed, hard tongue kisses and soft touches could be felt all over Dean's body. Roman's tongue was so big, Dean liked it in his mouth but he couldn't get into the kiss. Roman stopped and smiled down at him, Dean was breathing softly but his face looked confused. Roman was worried that he was being too hard on him. He wasn't mad at Dean, he needed him to know that, "Hey, you okay? Am i giving you too much tongue?" He asked, looking down at Dean.

"No everything is fine. Kiss me again." Dean pulled Roman down to his lips once more and they resumed their make out session. Dean was kissing Roman harder than ever before. Like he was trying to remember the kisses, and the touches. He was trying to forever keep Roman in his mind.

Roman wrapped Dean's leg around him, then pulled Dean into a sitting position. He took off Dean's shirt and tossed it, before he started kissing down his chest. Dean closed his eyes, and held his hands in Roman's hair. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't even look at Roman, not with knowing what he had to do.

Roman noticed Dean was acting strange, Dean wouldn't look him in the eye and he couldn't stop closing his eyes every time Roman got close. "Dean, look at me." Roman pleaded but Dean shook his head no.

"Look at me." Roman said again, demanding that Dean look him in the eyes, and this time Dean did, but he was crying. Roman immediately wiped his tears and held his face in his hands before he hugged him tightly. "Dean, what's going on?" Roman asked, worried about him now more than ever.

"I can't be with you anymore." Dean cried, shocking himself and Roman.

He wouldn't ever get from under the grip of his father. No matter how old he got.

"Dean what are you talking about?" Roman spat back. But Dean wasn't listening. He quickly got up and put his shoes and shirt back on, then looked at Roman one more time.

"Dean?" Roman watched him cry but he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm so sorry, Ro. I love you." Dean said to him, before running out of his house.

Roman just sat there, confused and worried about Dean. He knew Dean's father had something to do with this and that's what worried him, he was brainwashing Dean all over again. Roman didn't know how, but he wasn't going to let this stand. He loved Dean, and no matter what...

He wasn't going to give up on him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Three weeks later...**

Life without Roman was surprisingly hard. Dean would wake up in his dorm alone, after he had dreams about them the night before. He kept trying to convince himself that he didn't like men, for his father's sake. But he couldn't get Roman off of his mind.

Aj and Paige invited Dean to dinner and as he sat there, fiddling with his food, his two friends were feeding each other. He watched them, sadly. He remembered all the times Roman fed him or vice versa and he just got so depressed in that moment thinking about his big tattooed samoan.

"Are you alright?" Aj asked Dean, putting her hand on his, Dean slowly moved it away and just nodded. "Hey, Paige babe can you give us a sec?" Aj asked her girlfriend and Paige said yes, kissing her girlfriend before getting up to go play pool.

"If you miss him you should go over there. Take what's yours Dean." Aj linked their hands again and this time Dean didn't pull away. He felt her warm caress and it was comforting. He hasn't held hands with someone in a long time. He told Aj and Dolph about he and Roman's breakup and ever since then Aj was trying to convince him to go talk to Roman. But Dean kept saying that he wasn't gay, that he wasn't in love with a guy, that he couldn't be. Which made Aj sad, because she saw how much Dean loved Roman and him depriving himself of that joy frustrated her to no end.

"I don't miss him." Dean lied, not meeting her eyes. "I told you, i was being taken advantage of by him. He made me believe i liked men. I'm straight. I like chicks only. Okay?" Aj nodded but also frowned. Dean seemed like he was being brainwashed or something. It was scary to think about. She wondered who was telling him these lies who was making it seem like Roman was the toxic one in his life. If Aj knew who it was, she would punch that person in the face.

"If you're straight then so am i." She spat back, huffing at him. "No one forced you on Roman, and you even told me that you pursued him. So spare me the bullshit, Dean! You love that man yet you're keeping your distance because someone told you so? Right? Dean that's ridiculous!" Aj was furious at him because it was Dean's own fault that he wasn't happy.

"You don't know my dad." Dean said to her. He was stuck in a rut, battling his feelings for Roman and the grip of his father. He couldn't think about it, he couldn't think about Roman. He was straight, he was straight, he had to be straight.

So he played pretend.

* * *

He was outside of Roman's house. But he didn't know what he was doing there. Dean contemplated on knocking but then turned around to walk away. He stopped again, then walked back to the door. Dean blew out a nervous breath before knocking on the door, and ringing the bell to try and wake him up. Three weeks away from him, three weeks away from the guy he loved.. and for what?

Roman came shuffling down the stairs and when he opened the door and saw Dean there, he was shocked a bit. Dean hasn't spoken to him in weeks. "Dean? It's 2 am, what are you doing here?" Roman asked and of course Dean just shrugs.

"Can i come in?" He didn't even look at Roman when he said it. Roman didn't want to play his games tonight but he didn't want to leave Dean outside either. He moved to let him in and immediately Dean walked to his kitchen.

"So you came here to eat my food?" Roman asked as Dean opened his fridge and started eating cold pizza. Dean sat down, and Roman followed watching Dean eat. Dean still didn't have an answer to why he was there, but Roman knew. He could feel it as soon as he opened the door. Dean missed him, and if Roman was being honest, he missed him too.

"How have you been?" Dean asked Roman, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. He drank it down rather quickly, then noticed Roman had taken his hair out of it's bun. Dean loved his hair down, he was so incredibly sexy. _"You're straight, Dean."_ He had to tell himself.

"I'm okay, I've been worried about you. But i get that you just didn't want to be with me anymore and that's understandable." Dean didn't reply to that so Roman ended up fixing his hair and put it in a messy bun, then turned to fully face Dean. "If you want to stay over tonight you can. If not the door automatically locks when you leave now. I upgraded my system. Either way, I'm tired. Goodnight, Dean." Roman smiled at him then walked upstairs to his room and closed the door.

Dean sat there, tapping his finger on the water bottle for a few minutes. He contemplated on what he should do, should he go in and disobey his father, or should he leave and disobey his heart?

He didn't think about it as he got up and walked up the stairs to Roman's room. Dean opened the door and noticed Roman had made space for him in bed. Dean took off his clothes then crawled in. Before he knew it, Roman arms were around him. Hugging him from behind. Dean's heart pounded, as he felt his embrace. He never felt at home with anyone but Roman.

Roman pulled him in and held him, protectively. Dean's whole body felt at ease, like he wasn't completely stressed out for once. _"You're straight Dean."_ Dean tried to tell himself again. But he found Roman's hand and linked it with his own, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean watched as Roman breathed in and out. He had woken up awhile ago, but he never even moved. Roman was snoring lightly and it was the cutest thing. Dean slowly reached his hand out and touched Roman's lips, only to cause the polynesian to wake up.

"You're watching me sleep, weren't you?" Roman asked and Dean blushed with a nod. He groaned into the pillow, then turned, pulling Dean on top of him. Laying next to each other was one thing, but Dean knew this was about to go too far. How long could he keep denying himself love to please his father?

Roman looked up at him, as his hand began moving down his back. Dean froze, and closed his eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't happening, that he wasn't getting hard at the soft caress. "Look at me." Roman demanded and Dean's eyes popped open, looking down at Roman.

"It's not wrong to want me, Dean. It's not wrong to love me. You came here because you miss me. I can feel it. Stop worrying about what he thinks of you. Start listening to your heart. What is it saying Dean?" Dean had tears in his eyes, he was breaking down. The only thing stronger than his father's will, was his love for Roman.

Dean leaned down and he kissed him softly. It shot tingles all over his body. He hasn't felt any surge of pleasure in weeks, even when he masturbated it didn't feel the same as the real thing. Roman kissed him back, wrapping Dean in his arms. The kiss became desperate and sloppy as Dean inserted his pink tongue in Roman's mouth. A slow grind started between them, and Dean started to moan as he felt Roman grab his ass.

"Roman. I miss you so much." Dean cried, as he made out with his teacher in bed. He didn't even think about anything but the swell of Roman's lips, the taste of his tongue and the feel of their bodies pressed against each other's. Reaching in Roman's dresser, Dean took out a condom, he rolled it over Roman's hard erection, stroking his cock a bit in his hands. "Show me how much." Roman said as he moaned, and Dean nodded, getting on top of him, lining up his entrance with Roman's dick. His hands were firmly placed on Roman's chest as he slowly rode his morning erection.

Dean knew now that he couldn't stop seeing Roman, not when he loved him this much. And even though his father wouldn't like it, Dean was in love with a guy and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

When Seth woke up and heard sounds and moans coming from Roman's room so he walked towards it curiously. Roman and Dean had broken up for maybe the millionth time so Seth started to wonder who in the hell Roman had in there.

He cracked the door and saw Dean riding Roman's dick into next Tuesday. "Ro, fuck you're so big!" Dean whimpered. Seth had to admit he was a little bit turned on by the sight. Dean was scratching Roman's chest as he hopped up and down on his cock and Roman kept slapping Dean's ass and telling him to keep going.

Seth looked away, feeling himself getting over heated. He bit his lip and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. When Dolph came down a little while later he saw Seth looking into space and he wondered if he was okay.

"Hey, Seth you alright?" He asked him, kissing his shoulder softly. Seth nodded and sat down, with a cup of tea in his hand. "I'm fine. Hey Dolph, can i ask you a question?" Seth said, looking up at the blonde.

"You can ask me anything." Dolph answered, putting his hand on top of Seth's.

"Am i a boring fuck?" Seth whispered, "Because i just saw Roman and Dean and their sex is so passionate, and... and... gritty." He finished speaking, still amazed by the scene this morning.

"Well that's because they are in love." Dolph laughed. "Trust me, Seth. Once you find your one, you'll be having passionate sex too." Dolph laced his hands with Seth's and Seth smiled softly.

"Come let's take a shower." Seth said, pulling Dolph up the stairs with him.

* * *

Roman was kissing almost every part of Dean's sweaty body, and the younger boy loved it. He closed his eyes and felt his wet lips on his skin. He ran his fingers through Roman's hair as Roman kissed his muscle bone right near his pelvis.

"You don't understand how much i missed you." Roman said which caused Dean to laugh. "No i think i do, since you gave me three orgasms in three hours." Roman kissed up his body, then pecked his lips, moving to the side of Dean.

"Your father isn't going to like this." Roman said as he caressed Dean's arm softly. Dean turned to look at him, then kissed his neck. "I know." He replied, looking down. "There's just something about him that brings out the kid in me. A kid who is still looking for acceptance from his father. Even though he hurt me, all i want, or ever wanted was his love." Dean held onto Roman's waist, and he squeezed, running his fingers over Roman's lower body.

"If he truly loved you Dean, he would accept you for who you are." Roman kissed him again then sat up, putting on his boxers. He touched his chest and winced at all the scratches he felt. He turned to Dean who was blushing in bed watching him. "You did this to me." Roman said showing him the scratches on his chest. Dean laughed, pulling Roman back in bed.

"But you loved it. Just like love it when you slap my ass. You kinky bastard." Roman cuddled with Dean in bed, laughing his ass off. Dean was adorable that was for sure. He kissed his cheek, and brought Dean into him more so that they could feel each other's body heat.

"Dean, do we need to talk about if we're back together again?" Roman slid his hand down Dean's back, and looked softly into sea blue eyes, Dean ended up kissing Roman's chest, making him moan. He couldn't resist making Roman moan, hearing it was the sexiest thing.

"I don't know Ro, did we ever really break up?" Dean spoke softly, crawling on top of him. He laced his fingers with Roman's, then leaned down to kiss him softly.

It was wrong to love another man according to his father, but damn everything felt so right in Roman's arms.

* * *

Dean ended up spending the day with his father at his house. His wife was cooking and James was watching football with Dean. Well, he was watching it. Dean however, was texting Roman... well... sexting Roman. He was smiling every chance he got, and James started to wonder what Dean was doing to make him smile so wide.

"**What are you wearing?**" Roman texted, and Dean told him that he was at his father's house. Of course Roman didn't give a shit, because he sent Dean a picture of his abs. Dean bit his lip, and squeezed his legs together. The last thing he wanted was to get a boner as he was on the couch with his father.

"What are you doing on that thing?" James asked with a smile. "Nothing-" Dean started to say but got cut off by James grabbing his phone away. Dean screamed no at him but James went through it and started to see the text messages. His eyes flashed with anger, as he saw Roman's abs. He looked through Dean's gallery and saw a bunch of photos of Dean and Roman. Some of them in bed together, some of them kissing. Dean sat back and watched as his father scrolled through the pictures. He felt so much fear in that moment, seeing Roman again without telling his father wouldn't end well. He knew that.

James immediately smashed Dean's phone on the floor. Dean heard it crack and he got up, pushing his father hard on the floor. "Dad, fuck! That's my fucking phone!" Dean picked it up and saw only a small crack. He thanked god and put it in his pocket.

James however didn't take too kindly to being pushed on the floor. "You fucking little faggot!" James screamed at him, putting Dean in a head lock. He pulled on Dean's hair, dragging him down to the floor then started punching Dean in the mouth repeatedly. "I'm going to beat all the fucking gay out of you!"

"Dad please stop!" Dean cried, but couldn't block every hit.

He had a choice to make, he could let history repeat itself or he could stand up to his father for the first time in his life. He was bleeding, and the punches were closing his eye. So Dean did the only thing he could do...

He finally fought back.


	27. Chapter 27

"James! Stop this now!" His wife cried as James punched his son in the face over and over. His big fist was bloodied by the opening of Dean's eye and mouth. Dean wasn't fighting back at first, somehow he still wanted to believe that his dad was a good person and the way he was reacting was just because of his ignorance. But it wasn't before long that Dean couldn't take it anymore. He loved his father, but he loved Roman more. As much it scared him, Dean had to fight back. He couldn't stand for his ignorance any longer.

Dean stopped one of his punches with his hand, then punched James straight in the jaw. James toppled over and fell back, touching his face, shocked by what Dean had just done. "You put your hands on me boy?" James screamed at him violently. He never thought Dean would fight back. Frankly James believed that Dean was a little punk, who didn't have the balls to stand up to him. That's why he was so shocked. It was such a serious moment between father and son. Dean had let what his father did to him control most of his life, up until he was 15. But he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a grown man and he wasn't going to let James take his happiness away ever again.

"Fuck you!" Dean spat back, spitting blood into James' face. He got up and speared his dad onto the couch and they both fell on it with a dull thud. Dean pulled him by the collar of his shirt and started punching him hard in the face over and over, not stopping, even when James' wife pleaded for him too.

James yet again got the upper hand as he kneed him in the gut in desperation, and then switched their positions. Quickly his hands wrapped around Dean's throat. He squeezed, watching Dean struggle against his hold. "You were no good then and you're no good now, you useless fucking queer!" James yelled as he strangled his own son.

Dean was fading, gasping for air, trying everything he could to get his father's hands off his neck. He wasn't going to let it end like this, he couldn't. Dean thought of Roman for a small second, the man who loved him unconditionally. That's when Dean realized he couldn't give up. He wouldn't let his father win. His weak pale hand reached for the first thing he could find, which happened to be a vase. He picked it up with one hand and smashed it hard over his father's head.

At that moment, James fell down on top of Dean, lifeless.

"My god, James!" His wife screamed as she ran over to him to check to see if he was okay.

Dean's whole body was shaking. He slowly pushed James off of him and then crawled into the corner. He didn't do it did he? Did he just.. kill his father? A wave of gulit washed over him as he crept back to see if his father was okay. He tried over and over again to shake him awake. "Dad, please wake up." Dean started crying when his dad didn't move. His lip quivered and he couldn't calm his hands. His wife was crying and all Dean could think about was if he killed him or not. Did he?

"GET OUT!" James' wife screamed at Dean as she sobbed over his body. She pushed Dean repeatedly, pounding on his chest, but Dean just stood there, like a statue. He didn't want it to happen this way. He fucked it all up. Dean turned around and pulled at the roots of his hair, falling to the ground as he cried.

His wife ran into the kitchen to go get some towels to clean up the blood, and that's when a frightened Dean noticed his father starting to stir. "Dad?" Dean said running over to his side. "Dad I'm so fucking sorry." Dean cried out, looking down at him.

James got up slowly, and when he did, he started to take his belt off. Dean's eyes flashed with fear as his father began stalking towards him. "You're dead to me, boy. Fucking dead!" He clenched his belt in the air and before he could use it, James' wife got in between them.

"I CAN'T HELP WHO I LOVE, DAD!" Dean screamed at him to understand, but James wouldn't ever get it. He only cared about discipline, and beatings. Roman was right, he would never change, once an abuser, always an abuser. Dean wiped the blood from his mouth as he watched his father still try to get to him. He shook his head, because he had enough. It was never about fighting back against his father. It was never about winning. It was about freeing himself from what Dean thought was his restrictions of love. He knew now that his father never loved him. As much as he wanted him too, James wouldn't ever accept him.

And for once in Dean's life... he was okay with that.

"This aint over, boy. You hear me? Not by a long shot!" James warned Dean.

"It is for me, Dad." Dean said back, breathing in and out. He wiped the falling tear out of his eyes then left his Dad's house, firmly walking out of the door and his father's life... for good.

* * *

As Dean made it to Roman's that night, he rang the bell, and waited for his boyfriend to answer. Roman came down the stairs, so ready to lay kisses on his boyfriend's lips and hopefully all over his body. When he opened it though, and saw Dean's eye half closed he already knew what happened.

"Hey Ro." Dean smiled, then immediately he broke down into tears. Roman didn't say anything back. He just pulled Dean in and gave him a big hug. Dean cried into his shoulder and that's when Roman picked him up off of his feet and carried him inside.

Dean told Roman that he didn't want to do anything but lay in his arms. So that's what they did. Roman slowly took off Dean's clothes, trying to ignore all the cuts, scrapes and bruises as he laid his boyfriend in bed. He wanted so badly to take care of him, but Dean didn't want too right now. So Roman respected his wishes.

He wrapped Dean in his arms and he could feel the younger boy crying. Roman tried his best to soothe him by rubbing his back, but he felt so helpless. If he had known what was going down, he would've ran over there and probably would've killed James. He loved how strong Dean was but it couldn't have been easy to go toe to toe with your father. A man who abused him since he was young.

Dean sniffled then turned to get on top of Roman. He looked down at him and Roman caressed the side of his face gently as he cried. "Tell me what you need, Dean and i'll give it to you." Roman spoke softly, wiping falling tears out of Dean's eyes.

"I don't want to feel anything right now. Just hold me please? That's all i need." Dean sobbed as he fell on top of his lover, crying on Roman's bare chest. Roman held him in his arms so tightly, not letting go. Dean was making his chest a snotty, sloppy mess but in that moment Roman didn't care. He needed him and no matter what, Roman wasn't going to turn his back on Dean.

"Everything is going to be okay, Dean. I'm here from you. Always." Roman said as he kissed his forehead, and he meant it.

With all his heart.

* * *

When Roman woke up in the morning, he woke up to a very pleasant and unexpected surprise. Dean was already sucking his morning erection, and Roman almost immediately started moaning as he felt wet lips around his cock. "Dean.. fuck, what are you doing?" Roman breathily asked as he arched up when Dean started putting the whole thing his mouth.

Dean didn't answer of course, he was too busy sucking Roman's dick. Roman didn't know why he was getting this special surprise, especially after the night Dean had, but his boyfriend was working him into a frenzied state of pleasure and he wasn't about to stop him now.

"Fuck, Dean!" Roman grunted as he felt Dean bring him to the brink then stopped. Dean peeked out from under the covers and got on top of Roman, sinking down on his hard dick. Roman cried out as Dean started riding his cock. He held onto his thighs as Dean moaned, tossing his head back in pleasure.

Roman started stroking Dean's cock as the younger boy bounced up and down on his. The two men were completely enjoying the feel of each other. "Fuck, don't stop." Roman said and Dean nodded, feeling himself on the edge of no return. He couldn't wait any longer as cum spout all over Roman's chest. Roman slammed Dean down against his dick hard until he filled his asshole with cum.

Roman looked at Dean after they had both finished and he smiled, running his fingers through Dean's hair. "Not that I'm complaining babe but.. what was that all about?" Roman asked, sitting up with Dean on top of him.

"You take care of me. More than anyone i have ever come into contact with in my entire life. I just wanted to show you i can take care of you too. I don't know how to cook, and i'm always leaving my shoes and shirts everywhere around your house, but i can love you, and we can make love any time you want. I'm good for that, Ro. At least." Dean looked down as he spoke, he wanted Roman to know that he loved him in the only way he knew how.

"You don't understand that you're so much more than you think you are, Dean. You're not only good for sex and i don't ever want you thinking that's all i want from you. I wouldn't care if we stopped having sex for the rest of our relationship. I get to be with someone who is talented, smart, and beautiful. I get to hold you at night, i get to protect you. I get to love you and for me that is a privilege. I love everything about you, not just what's between your legs. Don't you ever forget that." Roman lifted Dean's chin up and then kissed him softly. Dean smiled into the kiss, then hugged Roman's big frame.

He didn't have a family anymore, and he didn't have many friends but he had Roman.

And that was more than enough for him.

* * *

**A couple weeks later**.

Roman was in his office working on a bunch of different things for the play when there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Dean he told the person to come in. Roman's smile quickly changed to something more expressionless as Brie walked in. He could feel his heart race knowing that she probably came there with ill intentions. Roman decided to keep calm and stay professional with her, hoping that she would get the hint in someway.

"Professor Reigns, hi." Brie said sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hello, Brie, how can i help you?" Roman asked back, focusing on his papers.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, i gave you a proposition. But you never answered me back. Now, I'm the type of girl who doesn't like to be kept waiting, Professor. I'm also a girl who is use to getting what she wants." Brie got up and Roman's eyes followed as she made it to his side of the desk. She spinned him around in his chair then hiked up her dress as she sat on top of him. Roman froze, doing absolutely nothing in that moment, one wrong move and he could possibly be charged with sexual harassment.

"I see the way you look at me." Brie deduced, nuzzling her nose against Roman's. "I know you want me. I know you want to fuck me, to bury your dick deep inside of me. All you have to do is take what's yours, Roman." Brie took Roman's hands and put them on her waist. Roman wasn't even looking at her but she forced a stare down between them as she held his chin in her hands.

"Miss Bella, this is highly inappropriate." Roman said trying to push her away. Brie's grip was strong though and before he knew it she was kissing him. Roman was completely caught off guard by the kiss, but before he could push her away...

Dean walked in.


	28. Chapter 28

"Umm..." is all Dean could say as his eyes fell on Brie forcing herself on his man. Brie looked at him and Roman subsequently tossed her on the floor, getting up to go over to Dean. He was scared that Dean would think he was cheating, and Dean really didn't need this drama in his life right now. Not with everything that's already been going on with his father and stuff. Roman opened his mouth to speak but Brie spoke first, outraged.

"Why are you even here?" Brie said to Dean, "Can't you see you're interrupting a private moment?" Brie got in his face and Dean had to suck his lips in to keep from laughing. She really thought that her forcing herself on Roman was a 'private moment'. Dean knew this girl was crazy but he didn't think she was bat shit insane. He wanted to laugh so badly but he figured that would only anger the needy cheerleader.

"Brie i need to talk to Dean about something, can you please leave?" Brie looked at Roman in shock that he was asking her to leave, essentially rejecting her. Of course, Brie didn't take too kindly to that. No one rejected her. Absolutely no one. Roman was going to regret this. Brie picked up her purse and then gave Roman a stern look before she left, slamming the door behind her.

Roman looked at Dean then wiped his lips, spitting on his own floor. Dean started laughing as he watched him, covering his mouth with his hand. "You think this shit is funny? I got mouth raped by one of my students!" Dean kept laughing then he walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey at least it was by one of the more hotter girls on campus." Dean said, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Yeah i guess you're right.. wait.. why aren't you pissed?" Roman asked as he played with Dean's hair. He pushed the curls back with both his hands, causing Dean to bite his lip. He loved when Roman played with his hair and touched him gently. It was the sexiest thing to him. Dean reached in and kissed Roman's collar bone softly, making Roman blush.

"Because everyone knows Brie is a psycho. Roman, she's been mowing through professors at this school. Even got a woman fired for not sleeping with her." Dean shrugged, licking his bottom lip softly. "I also don't have any more doubts that you love me. I'm not that insecure boy you knew a couple of months ago. I saw the kiss and you looked extremely uncomfortable and you weren't kissing her back. But more importantly, Ro, i trust you with my life. I know you're not a cheater and that you love me as much as i love you."

Roman smiled at Dean's words. It seemed ever since he confronted his father he was more mature and confident. It was like Dean was a whole new person. Roman loved him then but he was even more in love with him now. He pulled away from Dean for only a second to pop gum in his mouth. "I don't want to kiss you tasting like insanity" Roman deduced. Dean smiled then pulled Roman in by the back of his neck for sweet kiss. Roman kissed him back, holding onto his face as their lips met. Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth then tilted his head so that he could take all of Roman's tongue.

"Damn, i get hard just by your kisses." Dean said pulling away to breathe. Roman smiled at his words, kissing Dean's forehead, then his chubby cheeks. Dean smiled, blushing at each kiss. Roman loved him like crazy and he felt it every single time they kissed, or even touched. He felt it the very first time he saw kissed him. Roman was the one, as crazy as it was to think about, because Dean was 10 years younger than him, Dean was ready to be with Roman and only him for as long as possible.

"I love you so much." Dean said, pecking Roman's lips.

"Move in with me." Roman said back, causing Dean's eyes pop out of their sockets.

* * *

Dolph had been calling and calling Seth but the older man wasn't answering. They were having a good time together but Dolph wanted more and it was kinda like he was being... clingy a bit. He would call Seth every day and tell him he missed him, send out goodmorning texts. Everything a boyfriend would do except.. they weren't boyfriends.

Seth was ignoring him, and as much as Dolph hated that, he had to find out why. So he decided to go over to Roman's house and talk to Seth to get to the bottom of things. When he got there and knocked, Roman answered with nothing but boxers on. Dolph raised a curious eyebrow then he saw Dean in the background sliding across the living room, _Risky Business_ style, also in nothing but socks and underwear. "Hey, umm... is Seth here?" Dolph asked, interrupting the lovers.

"No he's working late tonight. You should call him." Roman said back, then Dean fell into him, wrapping his arms and legs around Roman's waist. "We're not done dancing, Ro." Dean said, not realizing Dolph was standing there. "Hey dude, you looking for Seth? He's not here." Dean jumped on Roman's back and Roman almost fell with a laugh.

"No i understand I'll call him. Thanks guys. Have fun." Dolph answered, watching Roman bring Dean around to his front and kiss him passionately, before they closed the door. Dolph sighed and began walking back to his car when he noticed Seth pull up to the driveway. It was weird though, because he wasn't alone.

"I sincerely hope Roman isn't in there fucking his boyfriend in the living room again." Seth said as he got out of the car with Randy, his ex who used to beat him up. They reconnected about a month ago, and Randy seemed to be a changed man, he even apologized for what happened between them, so Seth decided to give him another chance. Dolph stood there, waiting for Seth to notice him and when he did, he looked surprised by the younger boys presence.

"Dolph? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, immediately letting go of Randy's hand in the process. Dolph noticed and he could feel his heart breaking. This is why Seth wasn't calling him, this is why he wasn't texting him back. He tried to keep his composure but seeing the guy he liked with someone else was tearing his heart apart. How could he be so stupid and think Seth wanted more than just sex from him?

"Nothing. I just came to see Dean." Dolph lied, trying his very best not to convey any emotion on his face. "He forgot about practice today." Dolph looked down then watched as Randy put his arms around Seth from behind and whisper something in his ear. "I'll see you later. Umm... enjoy your night." Dolph waved him goodbye and started walking away to his car. He got in, and looked at Seth one more time.

Seth mouthed an "I'm sorry" to him but Dolph just shook his head. He turned the key in the engine and drove off. His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he drove back to campus.

It was like he was never going to be happy.

* * *

Three days and no answer. That's what Roman was dealing with. He had asked Dean to move in with him and instead of saying yes or even no, Dean told him he needed to think about it, which was worse than saying no in Roman's eyes. He loved Dean, and Dean loved him back so he didn't see why it was such a big deal to move in, they practically lived together anyway.

Roman was loading the stuff in his car when Dean came creeping up behind him. He waited until Roman was done with the trunk before he pounced on his back, giving him a series of kisses to his cheek from behind. Roman laughed then turned around, kissing his lips once before closing his trunk.

"Hey." Roman said, leaning against the car door. Dean noticed his change in demeanor so he decided to press his body on Roman's, leaving him no space and nowhere to go. Roman bit his lip, but looked away, trying to stay focused. He was supposed to be pissed at Dean for not answering the big question. "I know why you're mad." Dean commented, wrapping his arms around Roman's midsection.

"Yeah and why is that?" Roman pouted, running his hands through his thick locks.

"Because i haven't given you an answer, Mr pouty. But I'm here to tell you, i finally have an answer." Dean smiled as Roman's pout faded away. "I had to think about it, because it would be a big step for us, but at the end of the day, there's no one else i would rather be with or live with. You make me happier than I've ever been and I'm completely in love with your big samoan ass. So if you can put up with me forever then, my answer is yes, Ro I'll move in with you." Dean bit his lip, pressing his forehead against Roman's then they nuzzled noses. Roman's face lit up as he kissed Dean softly.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." Roman confesses, giving Dean a big hug. "Come, let's go home." Roman was so excited to say "home" instead of "my place" it rolled off the tongue so easily. Dean was going to live with him, every night they would sleep together and wake up together. Roman was so happy he couldn't barely stand it.

"Not tonight. Finals." Dean said with a shrug. "But i promise, tomorrow we can go home together. And wake up in our bed, and have incredible morning sex. Anything you want." Dean gave Roman another quick kiss to wipe another one of Roman's growing pouts away.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow handsome. You sure you don't want me to drive you to the dorm? It's late." Roman wondered as he got in his car. Dean shook his head no then leaned in to kiss Roman once more.

"I love you." Roman said to him.

"I love you too." Dean said back, and that's when Roman drove off.

Dean was walking back to his dorm when he felt a weird presence. He tried his best to ignore it but, something seemed.. off. It was like whatever the noise was, was getting closer. Dean stopped and looked around but there was nothing there. He was just about to exit the parking lot when a car pulled up in front of him.

"What the-" Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as James got out and wrapped a belt around Dean's neck from behind. Dean yelped and immediately struggled against the belt and soon he was being dragged into the car by the belt strap.

"James this isn't right, he's your son!" James' wife Martha pleaded with him. James told her to shut the fuck up and he pushed Dean in the back then closed the door. He wrapped Dean's legs up with rope then roped his hands together from behind. Martha watched in horror, she knew she couldn't do anything but this wasn't right. But James had that control over her, he told her what to do and she followed. Without question.

"He needs discipline, Martha and damnit that's what I'm going to give him." James said, getting in the passengers seat. Martha nodded without saying anything. She feared James more than anyone else. But now that fear was replaced with what he was going to do to Dean.

"Trust me, Martha. Daddy knows best."

A/N: Poor Dean. :(


	29. Chapter 29

**A month later.**

Roman walked past the missing poster of Dean and had to choke back tears. It seemed like only yesterday they were planning on moving in together and now his face was on a poster board with all the other missing students at school. Roman touched the picture lightly then quickly made it to class. He was late, again but he didn't care. It had been a whole month since he last saw the man he loved, and Roman was taking it harder than anyone. He hasn't shaved so he looked like a caveman, unkempt and not caring at all. His students started to notice because well... Roman was the type to manscape.

His whole demeanor changed with Dean gone. The numb, sullen teacher did everything he could to find him. He and Dolph filed a police report. Dolph was the one who told the cops about James. Roman would agree to go on searches with the football team, and the police. But there was no sign of him. It was like he vanished, without a trace. Roman knew that son of a bitch James took him but he couldn't prove it. There was almost nothing he could do. He spent his nights sobbing in bed, so loud that Seth would come and cuddle him just so Roman could sleep. He felt helpless. But he wasn't going to give up. Dean was out there somewhere he just needed to find him.

After class Roman usually spent time in his office, but for the past month he's been going door to door looking for Dean. He looked through Dean's dorm the other day and found his father's last known address. Since it was private property the police couldn't get a warrant without probable cause. But that wouldn't stop Roman. Nothing would stop him from finding Dean.

It was Martha's job to make sure Dean didn't get out while James was at work. When he came home, that's when the beatings started. He would ask Dean if he still a "no good faggot" and Dean would give him a clear "yes" then James would beat the hell out of him. Martha would wait until he left for work and sneak Dean some food and clean him up a bit.

"Eat, Dean. You need to try to stay alive." Martha pleaded with him, feeding Dean some chicken noodle soup. Dean sipped it out of his crusted and bloodied mouth, then he would gasp for air. Martha gave him some water then she heard a knock on the door. She jumped then put tape over Dean's mouth gently.

She told him she would be back and she headed up the stairs to answer it. "Can i help you?" Martha asked the strange man politely.

"Hello, sorry to bother, my name is Roman. I'm looking for my boyfriend." Roman hands Martha a picture of him and Dean, she looked down at it, caressing it with her thumb. "He's been missing for about a month and I'm just wondering if you seen him? He's about 6'4, blue eyes, brown hair, medium build. I just.." Roman's eyes started to water and at that moment Martha felt guilty. She could see the love this man had for Dean, and she really didn't understand why James needed to take all of that away. "I miss him, you know? I'm sorry you don't know me but... " Roman cried, wiping his tears.

"I..." Martha said, putting her hand on Roman's shoulder. She had a choice to make, she could tell Roman the truth or she could lie. Either way this wasn't going to end well for her. She knew that. But she didn't condone James' actions. And she couldn't do this to that poor boy anymore.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

Dolph was having just as much of a rough go of it as Roman was. Dean was his brother. They were bound together for life. Him missing was something Dolph didn't know how to handle well. That and the fact that Seth dumped him without ever really dumping him, was causing Dolph to lash out at everyone and everything.

He was at a gay bar, drinking particularly heavy when someone pushed him by accident. Dolph proceeded to punch the guy in the face, got into a fist fight, then get thrown out of the bar. He stumbled on the sidewalk, walking back to find his car. One of Dolph's teammates Finn, sees him and he walks over, worrying about Dolph. He was stumbling and looked out of it.

"Dolph are you ok?" Finn asked and Dolph laughs, stumbling down to the floor. Finn picked him up and walked Dolph to his car, holding him by the waist. They got in and Finn took his keys away, putting Dolph in the backseat. "I'll drive you home." Finn admits, closing the back door.

He drove him all the way back to the dorm then helped Dolph inside. The blonde was drunk but he was of sound and mind, clear of exactly what was happening. Finn laid him on his bed, and then he tried to get up, but Dolph brought him down on top of himself. Finn fell on top of him, laughing at the drunken boy. "You okay, Dolph?" Finn asked him again. Dolph nodded a yes then leaned in to peck Finn's lips. The kiss was gentle and it made Finn blush.

"Kiss me." Dolph pleaded with him. Finn breathed over him heavily, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to take advantage of Dolph like this. Dolph started kissing his neck and his hands cascaded to Finn's dick. He cupped it through his jeans and Finn cursed under his breath. "Kiss me." Dolph said again.

Finn gulped then pressed himself against Dolph, kissing him softly. When their lips met it was like a surge of fire sparked between them. Dolph was drunk, and needy in that moment but Finn was a great kisser.

"Wow." Both boys said as they pulled away.

"You're beautiful." A drunken Dolph said to him.

"Dolph i..."Finn didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Dolph kissed him again, passionately.

* * *

When James got home he saw Martha sitting in the living room, looking idly at the television. The tv itself wasn't on, and it worried James because Martha should've had dinner ready by now. He came into the living room, took off his coat and and sat down next to Martha. Her hand was shaking as she sipped her tea. Martha flashed back to her conversation with Roman just twenty minutes before James came home.

_"Dean is here." Martha admitted to Roman. She watched as Roman's sad face turned into a smile, then saw him fall to his knees. "My husband kidnapped him, beat him senseless for an entire month. I... i tried my best to help... i cleaned him and fed him... i... i didn't know what to do. I used to be like James, i never understood the way you people loved before today... I.. I'm sorry." Martha was crying hard when she spoke to Roman. She truly never understood how someone could love the same sex. But seeing Roman's face, tears in his eyes because he missed him, shined some light on her. It's not about who you love, it's about how you love them._

_"Can i see him.. please?" Roman pleaded and Martha said yes, leading Roman down to the basement. Dean was sitting there, in a chair with rope all around him and tape over his mouth. His head was dipped in exhaustion so he didn't notice Roman at first. "Dean... my god." Roman said running over to take the ropes off of him. He practically ripped the ropes in half, and tore the tape on his mouth._

_"Dean baby, it's me.. it's Roman." Roman smiled as he cried, pushing Dean's hair out of his face. Dean looked up and when he saw Roman he started sobbing. Roman hugged him gently because he knew Dean was fragile. They embraced and Roman kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. "You're okay now, Dean." Roman told him, holding the broken man in his big arms._

_As they hugged Martha cried, putting her hand over her mouth. How could she let this happen? She was just as bad as James was for letting him do it, and she knew she was going to jail for it soon. But she was happy she could reunite the lovers before she and her husband paid the price for her actions._

_Dean mustered up enough strength to kiss Roman and when he did Roman's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He kissed him extra softly, not even caring about the dry blood on his lips. There was no tongue or even lust in that moment, it was just them reconnecting for the first time in what seemed like forever._

_Martha watched them kiss for a second then heard James' car in the driveway. "Call the cops. Then take him and go. I'll deal with James."_

"Martha what is going on?" James asked her, taking the tea cup out of her hand. She froze for a second then turned to him. The blonde woman put her hands on his and looked into his eyes. They looked confused and angry. It was like James knew what was coming.

"James you know i love you.. but..." Martha started to say, but James cut her off.

"Where is he? Where is Dean?" James stood up to go to the basement but Martha grabbed him by the arm to stall him. He turned around and backslapped her, causing her to fall on the floor. "You bitch. I'm going to deal with you later." James spat before he ran downstairs. He noticed Dean nowhere to be found and James starts screaming vehemently.

Roman was standing in the shadows, waiting for James to come downstairs. Martha told them to leave but they couldn't exit through the basement. Plus, Roman wanted to wait. It was time for him and James to meet, face to face. When James started screaming, that's when Roman appeared out of the shadows, standing behind him.

James turned around and quickly he saw the big Samoan standing in front of him. "Who the fuck are you?" James asked, but Roman didn't waste any time, he punched James right in the jaw. James fell down on his ass, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Oh i see you're that queer who tried to turn my son gay. You think you're playing hero? You think that you're someone to him?" James laughed as he spit out a tooth, then got up slowly. "You're nothing but a lonely old faggot who targeted my boy. But i got to him... i took him back and i beat him senseless everyday. Everyday he cried for you... but i got in his head. He may be your play thing but he'll always be MY SON." James tried to throw a punch but Roman easily blocked it with his hand. James never felt so powerless in his life.

"You're nothing but a miserable old fool who can't seem to grasp the concept that your son liked boys way before i came along. His first kiss with a boy was at 16, did you know that? Did you know that he likes it when i cuddle him? Or his dick gets hard at just my kisses? Do you understand that you beating him is never going to stop him from loving me? You hurt your own son for no reason. All because he wanted someone who could love him!"

James stood there, wiping blood from his mouth breathing every chance he got. He was going to reply to Roman but he saw Dean crawling over to them. He was pale, skinny and bloodied all over. Dean tapped Roman on the leg and Roman picked him up, holding him in his arms. James thought about showing them some compassion but he had absolutely none. While Roman checked on Dean James grabbed a shard of glass on the floor. He picked it up subtly, ready to use it on Dean's boyfriend. He walked towards them slowly but then...

They heard sirens.

"It looks like your time is up, James." Roman said, wrapping Dean's arms around him. The police surrounded the house then bum rushed inside, going to the basement. James was quickly tackled to the ground then put in handcuffs.

He laughed at Roman as they put him in the police car.

"Tell Dean i'm sorry." Martha said to Roman as they put her in another car.

"I will." Roman replied taking Dean with him to the ambulance. They put him on the stretcher then Roman got in with him.

Dean reached out and grabbed Roman's hand, linking their fingers together. "I'm here. I promise." Roman told him, kissing Dean's hand.

It was finally over.


	30. Chapter 30

Roman watched as Dean came out of the center where he had been going to group therapy the past couple of weeks. Things weren't great for the young boy, but after some prodding from Roman and Dean's doctor, he agreed to go. It seemed to be helping Dean a lot because he got to share his experience with other strangers about his abuse. It was making him feel better and heal with each passing day, and Roman was happy about that.

Dean got in the car and waved to his boyfriend, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey." Dean said, causing Roman to blush.

"Hey back, gorgeous. How was therapy?" Roman asked and when he did, Dean got really quiet.

"Dean..." Roman sighed because this isn't the first time this had happened. Dean would come out of group, and Roman would ask how it went and he would just tense up and go silent on him. Roman knew that the abuse was hard for him to talk about, with everything he went through, but he was hoping that Dean would start opening up to him again. "Talk to me... please?" He asked Dean, looking at his face for a reaction.

"It's just hard for me to talk about, you know how it is Ro." Dean laid his head back in his seat, then looked away. "Groups helping, i just... i can't go there with you yet. Can you please just drop it for now?" Dean pleaded with him to let it go and Roman nodded.

"I get it. Don't worry." Roman answered, turning the key to drive them home.

Roman understood that it was hard for Dean, but what the young boy failed to realize was that it was hard on Roman too.

* * *

Seth waited in the coffee shop for Dolph for what seemed like ever. He heard from Dean that Dolph was having a rough time dealing with things so Seth decided to man up and tell Dolph the real truth. He wouldn't admit it, but he really liked Dolph, he liked having him around and he missed him a lot. It was just easier to try with Randy. With Randy things were simpler.

"Hey." Dolph said walking in. He took off his coat and scarf then sat down across from Seth.

"I'm happy you made it. I was starting to worry..." Seth reached his hand out but Dolph didn't take the bait. He cleared his throat and slowly pushed a strand of blonde behind his ear.

"Yeah sorry about that. I got caught up with Finn. So what's up dude?" Dolph asked, picking up the menu to see what he could get. Seth started looking at him, confused by what he just said. _Who was Finn?_

"I just wanted to see how you were and i came to say i miss you. A lot actually." Seth wanted Dolph to know that he did care, that he was afraid of what they could've been so that's why he pulled away. He just wanted to maybe hold his hand again... or even kiss those beautiful lips.

"Well at first i admit i was having a rough time dealing with it all but I'm okay now. I umm.. i started seeing this guy. Finn. He's really sweet." Dolph fiddled with his fingers and looked down. He knew if he took the time to look at Seth he would melt, and give into the hazelness of his eyes. Damn him for being so gorgeous.

"So that's who Finn is. Hmm." Seth tried his best not to get jealous because he liked to think of Dolph as his. That was Seth's biggest problem, he didn't know how to fully commit to one person. Dolph was different though, he was a sweetheart who gave Seth everything he needed when they were together. He was different, he changed the way Seth looked at relationships. "Does he treat you well?" Seth asked softly, almost innocently. He hoped it didn't come off too jealous.

"Yeah, he's sweet.. very sweet..." Dolph said, finally looking into Seth's eyes. He got lost in them for a second and lost in the moment. "But he's not you." Dolph spoke quietly, biting on his bottom lip gently.

Seth could feel his heart racing, he hasn't felt this way about anyone since Roman. Dolph made things more complicated now. "Want to get out of here?" The two toned model asked and Dolph started nodding his head back and forth. They got up, and for some odd reason, they held hands towards Seth's car. It didn't even phase either of them, they both had boyfriends but couldn't deny the connection they felt with each other. It was... electric.

Once they got to Roman's, clothes were coming off and kisses were felt all the way to Seth's bedroom. Seth of course forgot to lock the door as he got tossed on the bed by the blonde. Dolph crept onto the bed, and crawled towards him, kissing up Seth's legs. He made it to Seth's mouth as they kissed again, soft tongue kisses that proved to Seth that Dolph was a great learner.

Dolph stopped and pauses, sitting up on top of his ex. He pulled down Seth's boxers harshly, causing Seth's dick to stand at attention for him.

"I think tonight, you're the one who's going to beg for it." Dolph said with an evil smirk. He pulled Seth to him by the back of his head, grabbing handfuls of his locks, as he kissed him hard.

They weren't together, but after this, nothing was going to be able to keep them apart again.

* * *

That same night another couple was in bed together. Except the opposite of sex was happening. Roman and Dean haven't had sex in almost three months. At first it was because Dean was healing, then it became more about Dean losing his sex drive. But Roman knew there was more to it than that.

Dean would sleep on his side of the bed, and when Roman tried cuddling he would move farther away, depressing the big samoan in the process. He missed Dean everyday until he found him and he felt so alone when he got kidnapped.

But he felt even more alone now.

Roman looked at his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted back and then sighed, turning to face the other side. Dean felt Roman turn, and he decided to do the same, looking at Roman this time. He reached out to touch him but he just couldn't do it. It was like something was holding him back.

_"You're a useless fucking queer."_ He heard his father's voice say. Dean closed his eyes trying to fight the memory.

Maybe his father was right. Maybe just maybe, he got to Dean in some way.

* * *

When Dean came downstairs the next morning, the sound of laughter surprised him. He and Roman were having an intense go of it, so he was shocked to hear his boyfriend laughing. He turned the corner in the kitchen and saw Roman and Seth laughing about something. It was the first time in awhile where he saw Roman smile. Dean felt guilty that he wasn't the cause of Roman's smiles anymore.

"I swear i might kill Lana for uploading that old video. God we were so young. I miss your mustache!" Seth laughed as he cooked them breakfast. Seth's friend and old modelling buddy Lana uploaded an old video of Roman and Seth in Seth's old apartment. It was the cutest thing.

"Please i looked like a douche!" Roman giggled, bumping Seth as they made eggs together. It was the most chill moment he had in weeks. Dean hardly spoke with him, so it was nice to talk to someone and take it easy. "Don't worry i didn't look any better. Best part of that video was the kiss at the end, i think that was the first time we kissed in front of all of our friends."

Roman didn't answer when Seth said that. He didn't want to think about kisses with anyone else. Even if he was blue in the balls, he wouldn't ever talk about sleeping with another man while he was with Dean. "Let's change the topic." Roman pleaded, sitting down with his plate. Seth followed and nodded, sensing his urgency.

"Okay. How are you and Dean since... you know what happened?" Seth asked curiously, watching Roman's face change from happy to depressed in a millisecond.

"We're fine." Roman grumbled, eating some eggs. "He just.. he doesn't speak to me often. We don't cuddle, we really don't bond anymore. But i have him back and that's all i could ask for, right?" Roman said it so sadly, but also like it was the simplest thing in the world. Seth was getting pissed at how Dean was making Roman feel. He could punch that guy sometimes.

"Rome..." Seth reached in and put his hand on top of Roman's, caressing it softly. "I understand he's been through a lot. But does he not understand that so have you? How many nights have i walked in on you sobbing for him, or saw you up listening to his voicemail just to hear his voice? Just because he's dealing with shit doesn't mean he has the right to take it out on you. You deserve happiness too, Rome. You understand?" Roman sucked in his lips to try to keep from crying. He was so worried about losing Dean that he was losing himself in the process.

"I love him more than i love myself." Roman cried. "I just want him to open up to me, i.. feel like everything is my fault. If i would've just left him alone to begin with. He was my student, i broke so many rules and now, we live together yet i still feel... i feel lonely ." Roman shook his head then looked down as tears filled his eyes.

"You're never lonely Rome. I'm here." Seth told him, getting up to wrap his arms around his big man.

Dean watched on, wiping a tear. He was being an idiot. Roman was undoubtedly the only person who loved him without any prejudices. Dean was scarring them both, emotionally and physically. He had to fix this... somehow.

Roman laid in bed that night with Dean, and he turned off the light as usual, saying goodnight to him. Dean watched him turn the other way, then he got nervous. He hasn't touched Roman in awhile and he was scared Roman was going to reject him. He was scared that his father was still in control even after all this time. "_You can do this"_ Dean told himself. He reached his hand out then softly touched Roman's back. The soft caress was enough to cause Roman to turn around and looked at Dean confused.

"Dean?" Roman said turning to look at his boyfriend.

"You... can... I want you to... t-touch me." Dean stuttered, letting his hand cascade across Roman's skin slowly. Roman gently pulled Dean to him, and softly caressed his arms. Dean bit his lip, closing his eyes. The last time someone touched him they hurt him. Dean had to tell himself that Roman wouldn't hurt him. Roman didn't have a belt, or chains or ropes. It was just his hands. His soft, gentle hands.

"No sex... please." Dean asked softly and Roman nodded understanding. He knew Dean wasn't ready for all of that yet and honestly he was okay with that. What he just wanted was to feel close to him again, his warmth, his love is all Roman wanted. "Open your eyes." Roman asked and Dean compiled, looking at Roman nervously.

"Can i kiss you?" Roman asked quietly, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean thought about it for just a second before he nodded a yes.

He felt Roman's tight, warm embrace pull him impossibly close, then wet pink lips on his own. Dean's whole body lit up with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled on Roman's hair as their tongues played the mating dance, letting him in once again. He felt so right, Roman felt so good. He forgot what it felt like to be loved unconditionally.

When Roman pulled away, and caressed Dean's face gently, Dean ended up smiling, then looking down to hide his blushing cheeks. Roman laughed, bringing Dean back up by the chin, "You okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm just... i feel..." Dean started to say.

"Feel what?" Roman asked back.

"Happy." Dean smiled as he talked quietly. "I'm happy with you."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm trying to not bum you guys out too much with the plot. Hopefully i won't disappoint. You can always pm me if you feel bummed or triggered by it. I just needed to get that out there. Anyways Happy Holidays! Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**"**I'm supposed to be meeting Randy in about 20 minutes." Seth said as he lazily kissed Dolph, who was wrapped up in between him and his bedsheets. They have been seeing each other secretly for awhile now, fucking every single chance they got. Seth knew it was wrong but he couldn't deny his attraction to Dolph and the way the younger boy made him feel. But if Randy ever found out, he would probably kill them both.

"Call him and tell that fucker that you can't make it. I'm not done with you yet." Dolph kissed the side of Seth's neck, nipping at it, causing Seth to release stifled moans as Dolph created a love bite. Seth picked up his phone then speed dialed Randy, trying to shush Dolph so that he could talk to him.

"Hey Randy I'm not going to make it to dinner... yeah... working late. I'll see you soon. Okay, bye." Seth hung up then smiled at the boy on top of him. Dolph had a shit eating grin that made Seth bite his bottom lip. "You're grinning." Seth noticed, putting his hand on Dolph's thighs.

"I'm just happy you chose me for once." Dolph shrugged, licking his bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed Seth softly, feeling his sweet lips against his own. Seth ran his fingers through Dolph's blonde hair and holding him in place so he could deepen the kiss. Dolph fell on top of Seth, pressing his upper body against him as their kiss became more passionate. He could hear Seth moan as his tongue came into play.

"When are you going to really choose me?" Dolph asked, pulling away slowly. Seth looked up at him, wiping his kiss stained lips. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how to commit to a person without hurting them. Look at what he did with Roman, Seth loved him unconditionally but still cheated on him multiple times. If he was to fully commit to Dolph he would hurt him. He knew it.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Seth said back, sitting them both up. I have feelings for you, Dolph. I think we both know that. But i don't know how to be faithful. If i hurt you like i hurt Roman i don't think I'll be able to bounce back. I don't want to be the reason for your pain."

Dolph understood that. But he also knew that Seth was really selling himself short, he believed he could be faithful, but Seth just needed a push in the right direction. "Fuck that." Dolph spat, causing Seth's eyes to pop. "If you hurt me, then you hurt me. But you won't know if you haven't tried. Fuck I'm falling for you! But I won't accept half of you though, Seth. I want it all. So fucking try with me... please?"

This was Dolph's last hooray, he wasn't going to keep doing this to himself. He had feelings for Seth and he wasn't going to deny it anymore.

"I... I can try." Seth smiled, seeing Dolph smile too. His smile lit up the entire room.

"Fuck." Seth said, running his fingers down Dolph's abs. "What am i going to tell Randy?"

* * *

"When he hit me, i felt... worthless. He was hitting me because of something i couldn't control. I fell in love with a guy, and he loved me back. I didn't think anything of it, but James did. He felt the need to remind me every day that i was useless. After awhile i sorta started believing it." Dean finished up speaking, and soon the group was over. He walked over to get some coffee and a girl started staring at him as he poured it into the cup. Dean looked at her confused, popping a donut in his mouth.

"Do i have jelly on my face or something?" Dean asked her, with a mouth full of donut. She shook her head no with a laugh, walking over to him. "Why are you staring at me then?" Dean said, now beginning to sip some coffee.

"Sorry it's just i find you so... courageous, and brave. I love hearing your story because it gives me the most hope out of everyone here. I guess you know my name already but we've never been properly introduced. I'm Alicia, it's nice to formally meet you." She stuck her hand out for Dean to shake which he did, but not before he wiped off his hands on his new blue jeans Roman brought him.

"Thanks, I'm Dean. It's nice to formally meet you too." Dean smiled at her and Alicia smiled back. She got some coffee and started sipping it, before she looked back up at Dean.

"Hey i know they say we're not supposed to talk outside of group but, if you ever wanted to talk to someone who understands exactly what you're going through... here." Alicia gave Dean her number then pushed her red hair behind her ear. "I'm always just a phone call away."

"Thanks." Dean said back, watching her walk away. She waved at him then exited the building. Dean looked down at the card, then put it in his back pocket. She seemed nice and friendly and he could really use a friend right now.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"Your breath is so minty, Ro." Dean told him as he and Roman proceeded to make out on the couch. They were trying to rediscover their love for each other after Dean's abuse, and so far it was working. He let Roman touch him more, and they kissed a lot. It was just that Dean still wasn't ready to have sex.

He found himself in Roman's lap, giving him the most passionate, breathless kisses. Both of Dean's hands were on either side of the couch, propping him up as they made out. Roman's hands moved under Dean's shirt, squeezing every inch of him causing Dean to moan when Roman pinched his nipples. Dean fell into Roman more and could feel the imprint of his hard erection against his own. He stopped in that moment, getting off of Roman to move to the other side.

"I went too far didn't i?" Roman asked, breathing out, as he started to sit upright. He pulled Dean back into him, trying to keep his erection under control.

"No, it's not you, it's me... I'm really hard. I haven't gotten a full erection since.. before." Dean looked into Roman's eyes, running his fingers through his long black hair. Roman blushed, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean i don't want to do anything you're not ready for." Roman kissed his cheek then sat up, patting Dean's legs. "Go ahead, take care of yourself upstairs and I'll be up as soon as you finish." Roman smiled softly at him, but Dean didn't move. It's not how he wanted this night to end. His boyfriend was a god send and Dean just wished he was ready to give him what he deserved.

Dean kissed him one more time, making himself harder if that was possible, before running up the stairs. He was disappointed that he couldn't give Roman all of him. Dean's dick turned soft as soon as he got in the room. No Roman, no hardness. It was no use. He decided to shower and just call it a night.

Luckily, Roman had other plans.

"Hey, Dean.." Roman said from outside the door, causing Dean to look up. He came in slowly in his boxers, making Dean bite his lips in the process. "Ro, what's going on?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed while placing the book he was reading on the mantle.

"We can't have sex yet and i know that bums you out but... just because we can't be together physically doesn't mean we can't have fun." Before Dean could ask what he meant by that, Roman dropped his underwear and his big dick flopped out.

Dean almost forgot how big he looked erect. He was salivating at the sight. "What are you going to do Roman?" Dean asked as his blue eyes turned shades darker. They were trained on Roman's entire body, from his absolutely gorgeous hair to his big dick.

"I'm going to cum for you. Without you ever touching me." Roman held his penis in his hands and carefully started to give himself small strokes. Dean kneeled on the bed to get a better look, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Fuck Ro, you look so fucking hot." Dean mewled, watching Roman as he sped up his strokes. He was circumcised but when he stroked hard some of his extra foreskin would seep onto his head. It was the hottest thing Dean ever seen.

Roman tossed his head back as he kept going, keeping a good speed so he wouldn't come too early. He looked at Dean and noticed that his hand disappeared under the covers. He was getting off by seeing Roman get off. The samoan smiled, lifting his leg up on the bed so Dean could watch him stroke himself and play with his own balls. Dean was whimpering, and sweat dripped slowly down his face as he stroked harder, faster, quicker.

"Can you feel that?" Roman asked as he bobbed his fingers around the head of his dick. Dean nodded, he felt it too, they were coming together. Roman cheeks flushed and his sweat cascaded down his chest as he spasmed, releasing a spout of cum onto himself. Dean was next, a tsunami of desire flowed through the young boy as he arched his back and came right after him.

He fell against the pillows and Roman crawled his naked body on top of his lover, smiling at every chance he got. Their sweaty bodies were pressed against each other, with their penis only separated by Roman's thin sheets.

"That was the sexiest thing i ever saw." Dean admitted, kissing Roman softly. It was a lazy kiss, one that Roman returned easily before he rolled over and got under the covers with Dean. He kissed Dean's shoulder muscle causing the boy to close his eyes in after glow. They had tons of sex, but nothing was more meaningful than Roman jerking off for him, all the while respecting Dean's wishes.

"My dad told me you only wanted me for sex." Dean blurted out, causing Roman to look up into his eyes. "Weeks and weeks of torture, he just kept repeating that you only saw me as a sex toy. I know you respect me, Ro. I'm so sorry i let myself believe him." Dean had tears in his eyes, trying not to let them flow. It was the first time he opened up to Roman about his abuse. Roman smiled, wiping the falling tear away.

"It's okay. He did it so you could believe it. But you need to know, Dean that i love you for you. All of you. You are the most important person in my life." Roman kissed his forehead and brought him in for hugs. Dean wrapped himself around him and could feel his penis pressed firmly against Roman's, without clothes or sheets in the way.

"Do you want me to move back?" Roman asked, but Dean shook his head no. He wrapped himself fully around Roman and cuddled up in his boyfriend. Roman smirked, feeling all sorts of emotions at once. The main one being extremely happy. Dean was opening up to him a bit and they were getting closer day by day. It's all Roman could ever ask for.

"I love you, Dean." Roman whispered but the boy was already sleeping on his chest. Roman smiled, pulling the comforter over both of them before he went to sleep himself.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're trying to tell me that you want to be with some punk ass kid, instead of me?" Randy asked him, completely taken off guard by what Seth just told him. He said he wanted to try to be with one person and that one person was Dolph. He didn't understand how Seth could be so blind and pick a college student over a successful CEO and business man like Randy. Seth was making a mistake.

"I honestly hope you understand, Randy. He makes me feel... happy and safe. I went back to you because i thought you could make me feel the same way but when I'm with you, i... feel nothing. Not like when I'm with Dolph. He cares about me a lot and.. i think I'm falling for him." Seth admitted it all to Randy, hoping that he would understand. He was turning a new leaf, trying his hardest to finally grow up.

"You really like him, huh?" Randy asked and Seth nods, looking down. "Then as pissed as i should be... i'm not going to fly off the handle. I want you to be happy and you already know how much i regret treating you so badly for all that time. If he makes you happy, Seth, then he makes you happy." Randy pulled Seth in and kissed him softly, then sat back, wiping Seth's lips.

"I'm going to miss you, Randy." Seth said as he smiled. This was the end of their relationship, but it didn't mean it had to be the end of their friendship.

"I'm going to miss you too, gorgeous." Randy added, getting up to let Seth out of his office. Seth looked at him one last time before he walked out the door.

Randy waved to him as he left then almost immediately... started to trash his own office.

* * *

Today was a special day. Today was the day that Dean was finished with group therapy. He was going to do one on one sessions from now on with the therapist he had in the hospital. Roman wanted to take him out and do something special with him, and hopefully Dean would agree. They were on the fast track of getting back to where they were before, and Roman was happier than ever, now that he and Dean were communicating and he was opening up about his abuse.

It was almost, almost like nothing could go wrong now. He had Dean back, that asshole James was in jail and they were happy. What more could he ask for?

Roman waited for Dean outside the center and when he saw him, Roman got out of the car. Dean was talking to some red headed chick but Roman didn't care, he wanted to hug his boyfriend and congratulate him for making it as far as he did. Dean happened to notice Roman out of the corner of his eye and he smiled, feeling his heart beat fast as he met Roman half way then jumped on him, kissing him softly. Roman held him in his arms, and kissed Dean back, before putting him down. "I did it, Ro. I made it." Dean said with a smile, pecking Roman's lips.

Alicia cleared her throat, causing the two men to look at her. "Shit sorry, Alicia. This is Roman, my boyfriend." Alicia raised an eyebrow, she always thought when Dean mentioned Roman that he was in the past, she didn't think that Roman was still in the picture. She shook Roman's hand and faked a smile, before putting on her leather jacket.

"It's nice to meet you, Roman. Look i have to go, i hope we keep in touch, D." She blew him a kiss then walked off towards her car. Roman watched her walk away, and he squinted his eyes, trying to figure out if she was being genuine or not.

"She seems delightful." Roman said sarcastically. Dean laced their fingers together with a laugh, as they walked to Roman's car. He kissed Roman's hand then leaned against his car pulling Roman into him so they could make out. It was weird because they were in public, where anyone could see them, but neither of them cared. Roman was entranced by Dean's kisses and his love. They were caught in the moment of unrequited happiness.

"I wanted to take you out somewhere to celebrate you finishing. Somewhere nice. What do you say?" Roman told him breathlessly, as they pulled away from their kisses. Dean smiled, but shook his head no. He'd love to go out and have Roman spend a ton of money on him but he sorta had other plans.

"I don't want your money, i don't want an expensive dinner, i don't want any of that, Roman. What i want, is you." Dean bit his lip then looked at Roman in a certain way, a certain look that Roman hasn't seen since before Dean got kidnapped. Did he mean... what Roman thought he meant?

"Do you mean what i think you mean?" Roman asked, feeling nervous. They haven't had sex in so long, he couldn't mean what he thought he meant. He didn't even know if Dean would be ready for that sort of thing.

"It's exactly what you think it means." Dean kissed him again, softly then got in the car. Roman could feel his heart in his throat, he didn't want to fuck this up but he also didn't want to rush it. He loved Dean so much that he would pratically wait forever to be with him again. But, Dean said he was ready which Roman didn't take lightly. He got in the car and drove home as quickly as possible.

When they got upstairs to his room the kissing resumed, Dean was so passionate in his kisses this time, sorta like he was trying to make up for lost time. He pushed Roman onto the bed, then slowly got on top of him. Roman's nervous hands cascaded down Dean's back delicately, and he watched as he closed his eyes at the small caress. Dean nipped at Roman's lips, then sucked in the bottom one savoring the taste. It was clear that this wasn't going to be a quick fuck, it was love making, something they both desperately needed.

Roman looked into Dean's eyes as he unbuttoned his green flannel shirt, then watched as it fell down his shoulders then onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around his muscular waist, looking at each scar that was left from his father. Roman kissed the closest one to him, which was near his abs. Dean bit his lip and ran his fingers through Roman's black hair, fisting it as his teacher kissed his flaws.

It was Roman's turn to get undressed and Dean began with his black shirt. He took off the tight muscle shirt then pressed Roman down into the sheets as he slowly grinded against his erection. Roman wanted to just take Dean right then and there but he knew that this was a different kind of night. He began to unbuckle Dean's belt then slid it off, popping open his pants. "I'm going to touch it." Roman told him, and Dean nodded. He put his hands in the 20 year olds pants and cupped him, feeling Dean come alive against his hand.

How long had it been since he got to feel Dean's erection? His thickness pulsating against his hand as he pumped up and down the length, dragging his fingers up and down, and caressing his thumb across the slit, feeling it leak against his palm. Dean was a mess on top of him, he could hear him moaning and grunting as Roman gave him a long awaited hand job.

"Ro. I need you." Dean whispered and that was Roman's cue. He took off Dean's pants, and his underwear then his own before getting back in the bed. As much as he wanted to just bury his dick in Dean's tight ass he was going to let him call the shots for now. Let him set the pace.

"I want to ride you." Dean commanded and Roman nodded a yes. He laid back against the pillows, lazily watching as Dean took out a condom and some lube. The brown haired boy rolled the condom over Roman's erection, causing the older man to bite down on his lip at the sight. Dean added the lube, caressing it over Roman's cock as well. He crept back on top of him, and Dean looked him in the eyes. "Dean.." Roman whispered. "I love you."

His confirmation of love was all he needed to hear. Roman watched as Dean lined himself up with his entrance, his big pale hands were on Roman's chest as he sunk down on his erection. Dean yelped, and grunted at the feeling he hasn't had in months. Roman released a moan himself, looking up at Dean. The blue eyed college student started moving, slowly at first. He released small moans, forgetting how fucking thick Roman was until now. Dean's face strained in pleasure, as he watched Roman's hands move to his thighs, staring to control his movements.

Dean started moving faster, feeling himself being filled up over and over with Roman's thick erection. It was even better then their first time, Dean could feel so many emotions as he got fucked by the man he loved the most. He whimpered, crying out as Roman grabbed his ass, but instead of slapping he just held him, letting Dean know that he was there, he was right there with him.

"My god, fuck you feel so good." Roman said, causing Dean to blush. He hasn't heard that type of compliment from Roman in awhile and it made him spit precum on Roman's chest. "Oh my god Dean that's so fucking sexy, keep going baby." He started stroking Dean's cock and Dean couldn't lie, he was already on the edge of no return. Months of no sex did that to him. He released more cum and that's when he could feel Roman ready to explode. He hopped up and down on his cock until he felt Roman release into the condom. Dean leaned down and kissed Roman passionately as he slowed down his thrust, feeling Roman go soft inside of him.

They breathed, they panted, they kissed and they laughed. "I think that might've been the best sex we've ever had." Dean said with a laugh, pecking Roman's lips.

"I know I'm so fucking exhausted and i got you all over me." Roman looked down at his chest and Dean sat up, biting his lip.

"For what it's worth i think the condom broke, cause i got you inside of me." They laughed and Roman got up, with Dean still ontop of him, the younger boy hands were still in Roman's hair, legs firmly wrapped around his waist.

"I think it's shower time." Roman said and Dean agreed, smiling as he got carried into the bathroom.

* * *

Roman was in his office the next day, grading some papers when he had a knock on the door. "Come in." Roman said. It was the dean of the university and he didn't look happy to see him. "George? Is there a problem?" Roman asked, worried by his facial expression.

Dean Richards sat down in the chair across from Roman and took off his glasses, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Roman, I'm afraid i've got some bad news. It seemed as though, Brie Bella is claiming you sexually harassed her in your office. Now i know none of this is true because you've been with Seth for years but she's filed an official complaint with the school board."

Roman could feel his heart leap out of his chest. He knew that even talking to Brie was a bad idea and now he could lose his job over a psycho with a problem with the word 'no' he shook his head then hit it against his desk. Roman didn't know what to do. "What can we do?" Roman asked, sadly.

"Well if you came out, and told everyone you were gay and brought Seth with you..." George started to say.

"I'm not gay, and i'm not dating Seth anymore. We broke up a long time ago." Roman blew out a nervous breath and then ran his fingers through his hair. "She came onto me. I rejected her, I need to make this go away. I won't lose my job over a crazed student, hell even Dean could tell you!" At that moment Roman practically cursed under his breath, he shouldn't of mentioned Dean. He didn't want Dean in this mess.

"Dean... Ambrose? Why would he know what happened between you and Miss Bella?" George asked, and Roman stayed quiet. He shouldn't of mentioned Dean. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was fucked.

"Umm.." is all Roman could say. He didn't know how to respond. All he knew now was that he was about to lose everything. He couldn't lose Dean too.

"Mr. Reigns? Explain to me why TWO of your students were here after hours?!"

.. but Roman didn't have an answer.

* * *

A/N: Wtf is up with Randy? Think Roman's going to lose his job over this? Also my frands, Chandeliers is ending soon. Which is why i started Once it's totes my new fic. You should read that one too. Anyway, i love you guys, thanks for sticking with me even when i threw you curveballs. _*Harry Styles voice* cute as a button every single one of you! :)_


	33. Chapter 33

"Dean was..." Roman started to say. He didn't want to lie but he also couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't think George would understand if he told him that Dean was there for a quicky in his office. Yeah he most definitely _wouldn't_ understand that.

"I help Mr. Ambrose with homework. He comes to my office every Friday and we study together. He's the captain of the football team and he asked me to help him keep his grades up. He walked in when Brie was kissing me and thank god he did because i was genuinely afraid of what was going to happen next." It wasn't a total lie, even though it wasn't necessarily the truth either. Nevertheless, The dean seemed to believe him.

"Well maybe Mr. Ambrose showing up was a blessing in disguise. Maybe, Roman, just maybe we can have him testify on your behalf. If this ever goes to court. For now, just breathe, hang tight and let's hope that Miss Bella drops the lawsuit." George got up and put his hand on Roman's shoulder. "We can't lose you as a teacher. You're far too valuable. I'm on your side. We'll think of something, together." He patted Roman's shoulder then exited.

Roman blew out a breath he didn't know that he was holding when he left. All of this was stupid, him potentially getting fired over something he most definitely didn't do with student. A student he didn't even touch. The irony of it not failing to enter Roman's mind, he was potentially getting fired over having sex with a student, and it's not even the one who he was sleeping with. The one that was living with him, the one who Roman has been with for a very long time now.

He looked down at his hands, then shook his head. An exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

What the hell was he going to tell Dean?

* * *

Roman got home and called out for Dean, but there was no answer. He figured that maybe Dean was at football practice today. There was a note on the fridge, and it was from Seth saying that he was going to be out all night. Roman read it, then threw it away. He opened the fridge, and took out a bottle of water, sipping it as he made his way towards the staircase.

He opened his room door, only to see his bed filled with rose petals, and candles lit up all around the room. Roman's smile was expository, as he walked in, seeing Dean standing there with a robe around him. Roman closed and locked their door, looking into Dean's eyes for an explanation of all of this.

"Babe.. what's going on? Is it our anniversary? Shit i didn't miss it did i?" Roman tried to look through his satchel to get his calendar out but Dean stopped him, taking the bag off and tossing it into their closet.

"Ro... you don't even know what day it is?" Dean asked him, seeing Roman shake his head. What day was it? Why was it so damn special if it wasn't their anniversary?

Dean moved Roman to sit on the edge of their bed, and Roman held onto Dean's forearms as he looked up into blue eyes. "What day is it babe?" He asked, trying to peek under Dean robe, but Dean ended up slapping his hand away.

"Ro.. it's your birthday." Dean said it like he couldn't believe Roman forgot. Roman has been so busy lately and there was a lot on his mind, so much that he forgot his own birthday. Roman wanted to laugh because that's the saddest thing he's ever done to himself. Forget the day he was born.

"Shit. I fucking forgot. I feel like an idiot. Who forgets their own birthday?" Roman shook his head and Dean laughed, putting two hands on his face to calm him. Roman felt at ease, as he held onto Dean's arms, stroking the hairs that were growing there.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here to help you remember. But first i want you to unwrap your present!"

"Ok... where is it?" Roman rubbed his hands together excitedly, looking around the room for where Dean could've hidden it. Dean started to walk back, and soon he dropped his robe. Roman looked down and saw a perfect red bow wrapped around Dean's penis. He smiled and blushed as Dean walked back over to him, standing in front of his lover.

"I figured you already have all the materialistic things you need. So for your birthday, i offer you me and... you can have me, anyway you want." Dean's blush ran all the way down to his chest now, as he stepped between Roman's legs. Roman bit his lip, and he looked up at Dean as his hands moved up the back of his legs, cupping his ass cheeks. He squeezed and watched as Dean closed his eyes. Roman gave the soft ass a quick slap and Dean jumped, but stood firmly in place. It was Roman's night and whatever he wanted, he would get.

Roman let one cheek go then started to unwrap the bow on Dean's semi erect cock. His head leaned down and he kissed the tip of it, Roman's large tongue lapping slowly around the base, making Dean moan and fully erect at the same time. He licked the underside of the head, then wasted no time putting Dean in his mouth, hearing the young boy curse as he watched Roman suck him off.

Roman grabbed onto Dean's ass as he settled his mouth, pushing more of Dean in until he could feel him at the back of his throat. Dean started sliding easily in and out of Roman's hot mouth, watching as Roman took in all he had to offer. It was the sexiest sight, Roman sucking his dick. He could look at him doing it forever.

The next thing they knew, Dean was in Roman's lap, chest to chest in the middle of the bed as Dean rode his cock to completion. They were kissing like crazy, rose petals dropping all over their floor as Dean felt Roman thrust deep inside of him without a condom. It felt so good, Roman felt so good. Dean scratched up Roman's back, biting his shoulder blade as Roman pounded into him.

His dick rubbed against Roman's belly and chest with each thrust, the friction from that, and Dean's prostate getting repeatedly assaulted by thick cock was sending him over the edge. His hands were clawing at Roman's locks now, digging into black as their kiss softened, Roman's thrust slowed and he opened his eyes, watching Dean watch him.

"I love you." Dean admitted, slowly kissing Roman again, his climax was imminent from the expression on Dean's face, he was coming. Roman felt it all over his chest, and that's when he held on, controlling Dean's movements as he thrusted inside of him hard three more times, before he went soft. Dean panted with a smile, wrapping his arms around Roman's neck as they kissed passionately.

"Happy birthday Ro." Dean said as he kissed Roman gently, small pecks that turned into deep tongue kisses rather quickly.

"Best birthday present ever." Roman smiled, getting up as he carried Dean into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and they got in, just rinsing themselves off, before Roman wrapped them in one towel, walking Dean backwards to the bed. They fell on it, laughing as they kissed lazily.

Roman paused for a moment, just to look at Dean. Dean was smiling, his fingers gripping Roman's shoulders, then gliding down his big arms. "You okay baby, did you not like your present?" Dean asked, running his thumb across Roman's lips gently.

"No, i loved it, we should have more sex where we get to connect like this. I like looking into your eyes when i fuck you."

Dean blushed, "It's not my fault that you like turning me on my stomach to fuck me, Ro. I think you like watching your dick disappear inside of me as much as you like watching my facial expressions."

"I admit i do. You have a great ass, i like looking at it. I like watching it as i fuck you. But i want us to have more sex where i can see you. For as long as possible okay?"

When Roman said "for as long as possible" Dean could feel his stomach flop. What did he mean for as long as possible? Dean was starting to get scared.

"Roman, you're scaring me. What's going on?" He was worried now, he didn't want to lose Roman after just getting him back.

"Dean." Roman sighed, he figured he would have to tell him sooner or later.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

Dean and Aj were eating lunch in the quad together when Dean noticed Brie. She and her twin sister were sitting with a bunch of other cheerleaders, Dean sat there, watching them intensely as he ate a carrot.

"Dean... why are you looking at the cheerleaders like that? I bet Roman wouldn't take too kindly to you eyeing them." Aj said, laughing at her own joke.

Dean wasn't listening though, he was pissed off. Roman told him about the lawsuit and ever since then, Dean was a man on a mission. Roman could lose his job over this bitch sitting there like everything was peachy. She was about to ruin Roman's life and Dean wasn't going to let that happen. Even if he had to take matters into his own hands, he wasn't going to let Brie do this to the man he loved.

In fact, he was going to make sure she didn't.

As Brie got up and walked towards the bathroom, that was Dean's cue. "I'll be right back." Dean said to Aj, and he got up, running to catch up to Brie.

When they were out of sight, Dean grabbed Brie before she could go to the bathroom, pulling her by the arm. "Get off of me!" Brie screamed but Dean didn't listen, he just pulled her into an empty corridor, and let her go when they were alone.

"What the fuck?" Brie screamed.

"Look, i know you're trying to get Professor Reigns fired.." Dean started to say.

"How did you hear about that?" Brie asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter how i heard it. All i know is that you're making a big fucking mistake. So he wouldn't fuck you, Brie. So what? He's a good teacher, we both know it. He's captivating and insightful. Our class doesn't even feel like lectures when he speaks. Even you can admit that he's awesome. This lawsuit is only because you didn't get your way, and i'm not going to let you RUIN HIS LIFE!" Dean's voice went higher at the end, causing Brie to jump back a bit.

"Oh my god... you're dating him, aren't you?" Brie said as though she came to some heavy realizations. It was all starting to make sense now. It was actually making the small cheerleader laugh.

"Wait what?" Shit. Dean thought, he shouldn't of raised his voice, that must've given it all away. He sounded too concerned, and who else would tell Dean about the lawsuit but Roman?

"I knew there was a reason you were coming to his office so late! You and Professor Reigns are fucking." She laughed even more, and Dean stayed uncomfortably quiet. "Look at you. Our universities own star quaterback... a fag."

"I'm not a fag..." Dean replied softly, as he looked down. Brie knowing his secret was dangerous, she could and would tell the entire school. What NFL scout would want a gay football player on their team? He could lose everything if Brie told. Maybe even lose Roman in the process.

"Yes you are. Come to think of it, i see the way you look at him, i see the way he looks at you too. Now here you are. Threatening me. Over a guy who obviously only using you for sex. How does it feel Dean? To be his little cock slut?" Brie began to walk away, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Brie i swear if you tell anyone about me.."

Brie smiled, then turned around, squinting her eyes at him. "You'll what?" She laughed in his face and Dean clenched his jaw in anger. "Tell you what. You want this all to go away for your boyfriend?"

Dean nodded a yes.

"I'll make you a deal, if you come out as gay in front of your teammates and the entire university, I'll drop the lawsuit. If not i'm keeping the suit, and Roman loses his job. It's up to you now Dean. Come out, lose everything, or stay in the closet and let your precious Roman lose everything. Your choice." She pulled Dean's hand off of her, then winked at him before walking away.

Dean broke down right then and there, kicking the marble wall and hurting his toe. He didn't give a shit about pain right now though. He had a big decision to make. He could lose everything or Roman could lose everything. It scared him to think about it, because through all of it, no matter the choice..

They could lose each other.

* * *

A/N: Two or three more chapters left. Excited about the end of chandeliers guys?


	34. Chapter 34

"Ro?" Dean yelled out for Roman as he walked into their house. Dean dropped his keys into the key bowl near the front door, then took off his jacket and shoes. He came in the living room, seeing Seth there, shirtless as always, watching a movie by himself.

"Hey, Dean." Seth greeted, "Rome called, he's working late." Dean nodded at him, raising a curious eyebrow as he noticed Seth scratching his growing chest hair. Dean looked around, trying to see if maybe Dolph was in the kitchen, but there were no signs of his best friend around the house either.

"Uh huh." Dean finally answered, "And where's Dolph?"

"He had a thing he had to get too. Family stuff."

"So it's just you and me here?" Dean didn't like those odds. He's never been in the house alone with Seth, Roman was always there as a distraction, Dolph would come over too. Now that it was just him and Seth there, Dean had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, pretty much. Want to watch a movie with me?" Seth looked up at Dean from the couch, his wide hazel eyes smiling at Dean. The young boy was starting to get suspicious. This was the most talking Seth ever did with him that didn't end in an argument or fist fight. Although, the night was still young. Dean was starting to worry, maybe this was all a plan to murder him or something. That was a silly thought but it didn't stop it from entering Dean's mind. Why else was Seth being so nice to him? It had to be murder... then it hit him... Seth was most likely stoned. It was the only logical reason Dean could think of at this very moment that didn't include handcuffs and a very dead Ambrose.

"Umm.. Are you like high or something? No judgement or anything it's just, cause i tried that shit once, some fucker laced my shit with angel dust. I flipped the fuck out, and started making out with trees, fully naked. Then i said never again."

Seth started laughing at Dean's story, shaking his head. "No, i promise you, I'm completely sober. I just figured that you and Roman are starting to get really serious, and I'm dating your best friend. Maybe, we could reach a common ground? I know we're never going to be besties who braid each other's hair, or anything of the sort, i just feel like i didn't get a chance to know you-"

"Because you were constantly trying to fuck the guy i was in love with." Dean said, cutting him off.

"I wasn't _trying_, i was succeeding." Seth replied, then he shut his mouth quickly, pulling Dean down on the couch by his hand. "Look that's not the point I'm trying to make. I don't wanna fight. The point is, i was terrible to you, because i was afraid of losing Roman, but now I'm in a better place and i just want a chance to know you, honestly know the real Dean. Give me a chance?" Seth fluttered his eyelashes at him, and Dean made a disgusted face back. Of course he was just playing with the model, but he liked getting under Seth's skin a bit. He could walk away and say fuck no to Seth, after all Roman still had a soft spot for Seth, hence the reason Seth still lived with them, but honestly he was tired of fighting too, maybe it was time for him to get to know Seth as well.

Besides he wasn't all that bad, despite being a man whore.

"Fine, but if we're going to do this, i need alcohol, and a promise not to tell Ro that we got into his liquor cabinet. He'd kill me." Dean answered, looking seriously at Seth now.

"And me." Seth nodded.

"Death by Samoan is not something i look forward too. So pinky swear on this shit." Dean held out his pinky, and Seth laughed locking it with his own.

"Pinky swear."

An entire bottle of tequila later, the next thing they knew, Seth was in Dean's shirt and Dean was shirtless as they sang karaoke to absolutely no music_. "I don't wanna close my eyes... don't wanna fall asleep cause i'd miss you babe and don't wanna miss a thanggg"_ Seth sang and he and Dean stood side by side, swaying in Roman's living room.

_"Even when i dream of youuuu the sweetest dream will never do i still miss you babe, and i don't want to miss a thanggg._" Dean chimed in. They had decided to take shots, and Seth ended up stealing Roman's liquor along with his newly brought limes, and of course... salt. They talked for a bit, before the tequila got to both of them and realized they had a lot in common. They both were fans of football, and Seth admitted his secret fetish for wrestling. He said he used to watch something called "Cyberfights" when he was younger to get off too. Dean laughed and admitted he used to watch gay porn too, but never acted on any urges until he met Roman. They spoke of jealously, and regret and then that's when things went south... And the bad high pitched singing started.

"You are so awesome. Like so incredibly awesome." Seth shook Dean's shoulders and then they held hands faking a ballroom dance. Dean laughed as he got dipped by Seth. He picked up another shot and tossed it back, yelling an audible. "WOO!" as the taste hit the back of his throat.

"No, you're more awesome Seth. You're like.. You're so.. Awesome." Dean's voice was high pitched and squeaky when he was drunk. "Over awesome like... Between awesome and over you know. Over awesome!" Dean slapped his hand to Seth's shoulder hard and Seth fell down on the couch, laughing uncontrollably as he hit the back of it.

"I fell." Seth giggled, stating the obvious.

"Yeah you're totally dumb dude." Dean sat on the coffee table, then twirled around it, causing Seth to laugh.

"Roman's gonna kill youuu." Seth slurred, still laughing as he took another shot. "He loves that.. thing.. Is it a table?" Seth squinted his eyes, he didn't really know what objects were right now.

"Nope. Romieee loves his Deany. So MUCH!" Dean screamed the last part, "You know he let me reverse cowgirl him the other day? It was so hot. Roman's so hot." Dean laid out on the coffee table, slurring his words as he made metaphorical snow angels.

"We never had good sex like that."Seth admits, as he lays back against the couch. "It was just passionate sex. When he'd fuck me he'd look me right in the eyes as he jammed that big dick inside of me." He couldn't stop blushing now at old thoughts of him and Roman.

"I would totally have a threesome if you guys asked." Seth said as he looked at Dean and pulled on his leg so Dean could sit up. "You're hot, Roman's hot we'd all be fucking hot. You guys could double penetrate me. Fuck that would be so hot."

Dean wasn't really listening as he got up to start dancing. He was doing this weird shuffle thing with his shoulders that made Seth smile. He then got up off the couch, dancing with him. They locked eyes as they danced together, moving closer and closer.

"Dean.." Seth called to him.

"Mm?"

"Do you hate me?" Seth stopped dancing, his hazel eyes filled with worry. Even though he was drunk, he wanted an answer, no, he needed an answer. He lived with so much regret with Dean. The way he treated him when it really wasn't his fault for loving Roman. Sometimes you just can't help who you love. Seth realized that now.

"No. I like you." Dean's answer made them both smile, and Seth brought his hands to wrap around Dean's slim waist...

...And that was the last thing they remembered from that night.

* * *

"Umm.." Roman cleared his throat as he came in around 8 am. He walked in to find Seth and Dean cuddled up on the couch together, Seth laying on Dean's bare chest. He looked at his coffee table, seeing his expensive tequila completely done along with his damn limes. Roman blew out a sigh, then shook them awake.

Dean smiled, and stretched his hands, gripping Seth tighter. "Rome." He whispered, then his blue eyes crept open and he looked down only to see Seth laying on his chest. "The fuck?" Dean yelled, rolling off the couch and falling on the floor, his chest smacked against it and Dean winced, then he looked up and saw Roman standing over him. "Oh shit, Ro, hey."

"Hi." Roman said back, "I guess you and Seth had a good night." Roman's eyes were trained on Seth wearing Dean's shirt. Dean saw him looking and knew Roman was about to jump to conclusions when he saw Roman's jaw clench.

"Ro.."

"Save it. I'm tired." Roman left them there, and went up the stairs to his room. Dean shook Seth awake right after Roman left and Seth jumped up, looking at Dean oddly. "Huh?" Seth looked around, tossing his brown hair out of his face as his eyes came upon Dean.

"The fuck happened last night? I swear to god if you say we did anything sexual i will honestly commit suicide." Dean wasn't joking.

"We didn't do anything sexual. You were dancing, i danced with you, then i passed out on the couch. Besides, wouldn't there be like.. a shit ton of cum everywhere if we fucked?" Seth stood up in front of Dean, he was completely dry, no stains to be found.

Dean did the same and realized he didn't have any cum stains either, thank god. "Roman's pissed. I gotta go upstairs and handle it." Dean turned around to head towards the stairs but Seth's voice stalled him.

"For what it's worth, i had a lot of fun last night." Seth told him.

"Yeah, i actually.. umm.. me too." Dean smiled at Seth, then ran up the stairs, opening and closing Roman's room when he came in. He locked the door then heard the shower. Dean walked into the bathroom, and saw Roman standing under it, water hitting his beautiful body as he had one hand on his white tile.

"I didn't fuck him." Dean stated out right. Watching Roman turn to look at him. "That's why you're mad right? You think every single time i drink with a guy, i cheat. Right? Well i didn't fuck your ex, I'm not a fucking slut. Just so you know. In case you gave a flying fuck." Dean didn't know why he was so angry, maybe it was the remnants of alcohol still in his system, or the fact that Roman was giving him this intense 'I know you cheated' look. But nevertheless Dean was pissed. He slammed his hand against the wall near the shower and was about to leave when he felt a wet hand grab him.

"Get in." Roman demanded.

"Fuck you." Dean spat back.

Roman just looked at him in response.

The moment was so intense between the two men. Dean looked at him as he started taking off his jeans and underwear, getting in the shower with Roman. He could see Roman eye him up and down, and soon enough, he was trapped between Roman's arms. Roman pulled one of Dean's legs around his waist. Dean fell forward, gasping as Roman started kissing him roughly. Roman slowly pushed in him, without warning, filling Dean up. A startled moan escaped Dean's lips when he felt Roman's cock in him, fucking him roughly in the shower. He pulled on Roman's hair, making Roman wince as he brought him in impossibly close. They kissed again, desperately and sloppy, teeth scraping against each other's as their tongues battled for dominance. Roman moved in and out at a quick pace, letting Dean know exactly who was winning this.

"I fucking love you." Dean moaned against his lips, his cock thrusting hard against Roman's belly, causing sweet friction. He was ready to burst, but Roman kept filling him up, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Dean came without warning, his cum quickly leaving Roman's stomach as the water washed it off. Roman came right after, coming inside of Dean. Their kiss softened, and Roman finally put his leg down, sucking on Dean's bottom lip.

"I didn't think you cheated. I was mad you guys drank my damn good liquor." Roman laughed against Dean's lips, and Dean giggled, pecking his back.

"Fuck i like it when you're mad though. That was so hot." Dean answered, running his hand down Roman's abs. "I love it when you take charge."

"Yeah? Maybe I'll get mad more often then?" Roman bit his bottom lip, then pulled Dean back in, slapping his ass. Dean jumped on him, then kissed his boyfriend much softer then before, open mouthed, tongues swirling as their cocks came alive once more.

"I'm not done with you yet though." Dean jumped down and pulled Roman out of the tub towards the bedroom, and Roman happily followed with a smirk kept on his face.

* * *

"Babe?" Dean woke up Roman in the middle of the night, kissing his shoulder softly. Roman turned around, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Dean.

"Yeah babe?"

"There's something I've been... keeping from you." Dean gulped, he didn't know how else to say this, but he also didn't want Roman in the dark for what he was planning on doing. Brie had given him an ultimatum, but for Dean it wasn't even a decision. If coming out as bisexual or whatever, meant Roman kept his job and she dropped the lawsuit, then everything was perfectly in place. Even if it meant being kicked off the team. He loved Roman and Roman's love superseded his need to be a football star.

"What is it Dean? Should i be worried? Oh god if something did happen between you and Seth i might kill-" Roman was cut off with a searing light kiss from Dean, putting his mind at ease.

"It's nothing like that, it's well.. I ran into Brie and.."

"Dean..." Roman squinted his eyes at him, he already knew he wasn't going to like this story.

"Okay don't give me that look. I fucking cornered her okay? And i told her to drop the bullshit sexual harassment suit and in return she gave me an ultimatum. If i come out, she'll drop the suit against you, and everything will go back to normal. So i just wanted you to know I'm planning on coming out, so you can keep your job. It's what's best for both of us." Dean kissed his nose and then turned to sleep, but Roman stopped him almost immediately, shaking his head.

"Dean, i won't let you do this. You're the sole reason your team is in the finals. They need you. I won't let you risk a potentially NFL career for me." Roman's eyes were full of worry, he held Dean's face in his hands kissing him softly. "This is not your place to worry about. It's my own fault for not locking the door before Brie mouth raped me in the first place. Let me deal with the suit. You don't do anything crazy. Okay?"

They rested their foreheads together, and Roman kissed Dean's head in the process. He didn't know what he was going to do about Dean, he was the most attentive, sweet, hot head he ever met. He knew Dean would give everything up for him, but he also realized he wouldn't ever let him. He loved Dean and his love for the younger man exceeded his love for teaching.

"Then what will we do Ro? You could lose everything. Your job, your livelihood... me." Dean looked up at him as he held onto Roman's forearms. He was scared, he could tell Roman was too. He just needed to make sure that eventually everything was going to be okay. But right now it didn't seem like everything was going to be.

"Don't worry." Roman said, pulling Dean in so that the brunette could lay on his chest. He leaned down and pecked Dean's lips, causing Dean to smile.

"I think i have a plan."

* * *

A/N: Boom. New chapter. Did you guys like the ambrollins drunk fiasco? Or Ambreigns rough sex shower scene? What do you think Roman's plan is? I'm with most of you guys, i don't want this to end, but i give it one or two more chapters. *kofi kingston straight face* - Melle


	35. Chapter 35

"Roman baby fuck!" Dean panted as Roman pounded into him from behind. The bigger man had Dean's neck in a vice grip as he watched his cock disappear inside Dean's asshole. They were supposed to be watching a movie and having a lazy sunday morning, but it turned into Dean teasing him as he sat in his lap by brushing his hands over his softness, then grinding his ass against Roman's crotch. Not soon before long, Roman had enough and he and Dean were having intense, dominating sex.

Roman leaned in and sunk his teeth into Dean's shoulder watching his boyfriend scream as his ass got pounded into. He loved hearing Dean moan, he loved hearing Dean scream. Especially when he was begging for more. Roman slapped his ass and Dean felt one of his knees drop from the volecity of Roman's hand.

When Roman pulled out of him, Dean whimpered but got picked up, and put on his back. Roman's big body was on his soon and his big dick was back inside of him. They looked at each other, soft breaths releasing from Dean's mouth as Roman slowed down his thrusts, turning them into slow, deep strokes now. Roman kissed him softly, then pulled on the back of Dean's head as he thrusted deep inside of him.

"Rome?" Roman heard Seth's voice outside their locked bedroom. His thrusts slowed down, as he and Dean looked at the closed door. "Rome, you and Dean come downstairs, i made breakfast!" Seth said as he knocked rapidly.

Seth's persistant knocks caused him to completely still his movements. He and Dean looked at each other breathlessly, and Dean started to laugh as Roman shook his head.

"We'll be down as soon as possible!" He yelled back at Seth, listening to his feet fade away through the door.

"I don't know how he manages to cockblock us even when he's not even trying, but damn he does it well." Dean laughed, kissing up Roman's tattooed arm. Roman was still inside of him, still hard from what Dean could feel. He wanted him to keep going but Seth always kinda ruined the mood.

"Sorry. Seth means well." Roman assured his boyfriend, slowly pulling out of Dean. "He just wants to make up for lost time. I'm proud of him you know?" Roman got up and put on some gray sweat pants then tossed Dean his gym shorts. Dean looked down and saw how hard Roman still was and he bit his lip, slipping his pants on then rolling off the bed.

"Are you gonna take care of that before we get downstairs?" Dean turned towards him, pulling Roman in by the waistband of his sweats. Roman sucked in his bottom lip and gave off a playful shrug.

"I dunno, maybe you can take care of it for me?" He was only playing, but Dean looked him dead in the eye and the next thing Roman knew, Dean was on his knees, pulling down Roman's sweats until they were around his ankles. His blue eyes sparkled at Roman, before he put Roman right in his mouth, and started bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck, i love you." Roman sighed as he watched Dean suck him off. They were gonna be late coming downstairs but.. it was worth it.

xxx

About twenty minutes later the lovebirds came strolling downstairs holding hands. Dolph had Seth in his lap and he started feeding him bacon. Dean smiled at them, looking back at Roman to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Their food was already plated by Seth so Dean and Roman sat down at the table and started to eat. All the while giving each other glances and soft touches under the table. Some syrup was just hanging on Dean's cheek and while laughing at his messy boyfriend Roman wiped it off, licking his thumb. Dean kissed his maple lips then made a joke about syrup flavored condoms that had Roman laughing. They held hands and Roman kissed the inside of Dean's palm before he brought their lips together softly.

"You guys are so cute." Dolph told them, looking over at Seth now. "Think we'll ever be that cute?" He asked Seth and Seth nodded, pecking Dolph's lips.

"You guys won't ever be as cute as us." Dean said laying some truth on the other couple.

"Think so?" Dolph challenged.

"Know so." Dean said back, sticking his tongue out at Dolph.

As Dean and Dolph went back and forth in witty banter, Seth looked at Roman and they caught eyes for just a second. "Think we could talk?" Seth asked him and Roman nodded happily. He kissed Dean and told him he would be right back but Dean and Dolph were having a war of words right now so he left them alone and he and Seth walked out back to his garden.

They sat on the patio chairs, as the sun shined uncomfortably on them. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Roman asked, sorta wishing he brought his sunglasses out with him right about now.

"I don't know where to start." Seth laughed nervously. "You remember that time after we first moved in, and it was raining during the summer time, like pouring. But we came out back here anyway, and i convinced you to dance with me, and you and i ended up dancing in the rain and when we came back in all dirty with mud and grass on our feet and you just picked me up, ran straight upstairs with me, and we made love in the shower."

Roman blushed, he did remember. It was one of his more happier memories with Seth. "And on the bedroom floor." he added with a blush, scratching the back of his head.

Seth reached out, and held Roman hands, they linked together as Seth stared at him. "You really did teach me how to love, Rome. Even though i didn't know how to handle it back then, i loved you. I'm sorry that i broke your heart. It's honestly my only regret in life." He squeezed Roman's hand and Roman nodded. It was nice to hear his apology, but he forgave Seth a long time ago.

"Don't worry about it okay? You're happy now. I'm happy too. It all worked out." Roman kissed his hand. "Now come on, lets go inside, this light is almost blinding me." He chuckled, releasing Seth's hand. Roman got up to slide open the patio door when Seth said something that shocked him.

"I'm moving out, Rome." Seth's sentence stilled him. He froze for a second, trying to fully process what Seth had just admitted. "I found a nice apartment, rent controlled, about.. a mile from here." Seth walked over to Roman, and waited, watching Roman turn around.

"You're.. leaving?" Roman sounded so shocked. Although Dean now lived with him, life without Seth was something he couldn't imagine. They weren't just exes anymore, they were friends. When he went to Paris it almost broke Roman, he missed him so much. Seth held a special place in his heart, he didn't want him to go.

"I'm finally leaving." Seth smiled, trying to hold back tears. "From the moment i met you, you treated me so well, and i can't ever repay you for that. I love you, Rome. So much. You're apart of me. Always. But it's time for me to make it on my own now. I gotta spread my wings. And i think it's finally time for you and Dean to be alone." Roman could see Seth begin to choke up, so he rushed over to him, scooping him in his arms and wiping a tear away. He was right. Even though he was going to miss Seth more than he should, it was time for he and Dean to just live together by themselves, to make it work alone.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to miss Seth though.

"What am i gonna do without my best friend?" Roman admitted, watching Seth's face light up when he called him his best friend.

"Your best friend will be a mile away. Whenever you need him, just call me. Okay?" Seth looked up into his eyes and saw Roman nod. He leaned up a bit on his tippy toes and kissed Roman's nose.

"I'm gonna miss your cooking." Roman laughed his own tears away. Seth shook his head playfully and punched Roman's chest.

"I'm gonna miss you." Roman said more seriously, bringing Seth in for a tight hug. Seth buried his face in the crook of Roman's neck, breathing in his scent for the last time.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Seth admitted honestly.

They both smiled then pulled away, holding hands as they walked back inside.

* * *

"You think this will work?" Roman asked Dean as he and Dean finished talking over the plan in his office. It was about a week later when they decided that it was time to put this plan into motion. Roman wanted to keep his job and Dean wanted Roman around for as long as possible. If this plan didn't work, they honestly didn't know what would.

"It will work, calm down babe." Dean assured him. "This is our last chance at stopping Brie and I'm not losing you anytime soon. So it has to work." Dean's forehead was comfortably pressed against Roman's as he leaned forward and kissed Roman softly, his supple pillowy lips felt so amazing against his own. Roman held onto him, so protectively and secure as his legs hit the back of his desk. He loved that Dean was such a wild kisser and he loved that he could tame the wildness, even if it's just for a little bit.

"Mm. I promise, you won't. There's no way i'm giving up those lips anytime soon." Roman said, smiling against Dean's lips, kissing him once again.

Roman released Dean's lips with a pop, pulling away from him to look down at his watch. "Okay you gotta go. She'll be here any minute." Roman reached in his bag and popped in some gum, just so that Brie wouldn't taste Dean on his mouth. If it came to that.

"Okay." Dean snapped his fingers looking up at the camera. Bless his best friend, Dolph for knowing how to work electronics so well. "Everything is set up. Good luck babe. Remember, me and Dolph will be watching." Dean blew him a kiss and then exited before Brie got there.

Roman waved Dean off then sat down at his desk. He did his best to act natural in front of the camera. After all he was going to be showing this footage to the dean and the school comissions board.

It was time to show them the real Brie Bella.

He started grading final tests when he heard a few knocks on the door. Of course it was Brie. Right on time, just like he figured she would be. She was wearing a tight dark pink dress and her hair was in sliky waves draping her face. Roman knew she would try to dress up for him. After all she still thought she had a shot with the teacher.

"Professor Reigns hi." Brie smiled, coming in and closing the door before she immediately sat in the chair across from him. "I knew you'd cave in soon enough." Brie had a triumphant look on her face, she knew Roman would come crawling to her after a while. Brie always got what she wanted.

_First strike_. Roman said to himself. Now all he had to do was keep things light and flirty, reel her in and have Brie admit to everything. It seemed easy enough, besides she wasn't the brightest tool in the shed.

"Well.." Roman smiled confidently, "I wanted to talk to you about the lawsuit, you know, in private. We have so many people involved in our mess, and i think it shouldn't be that way. I want us to work this out. Just me and you." Roman lied, but the camera picked up Brie's almost sadistic smile.

"Good. Because i was tired of those silly peliminary hearings anyway." she shrugged. "I really just did this to get your full attention." Brie bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at him, Roman raised his eyebrows curiously at her admission.

"You did what to get my full attention?" Roman asked, wanting Brie to fully admit to everything on camera.

Brie shrugged again, slowly getting up as she walked over to Roman. She sunk down in his lap and Roman turned so the camera could clearly see her forcefully pulling his arms around him.

"I lied to the dean and said you sexually harassed me. You weren't paying me the attention i deserve Professor Reigns. I know you like men as well as women, but look at me. I should be the be all end all for you. I'm gorgeous. You should want me, Roman. Don't you want me?"

Roman pretended to bite his lip and he nodded, "Yeah but first, i need you to say it again. The truth turns me on. Say it Brie and i'm yours."

Brie smirked, she sorta liked that Roman had kinks, "I lied." She whispered near his ear, "You rejected me so i lied to the dean and tried to get you fired." She growled and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Roman kissed her back, but pulled away only after a few seconds.

"And how many teachers have you done this too?" Roman asked, teasing her lips near his own.

"Five, maybe seven. But all for different reasons. Some for grades, some for sex. I can't help it, Professor. I'm such a bad girl." She kissed down his neck, and sucked, smiling as she tried to give Roman a hickey. That little cock slut Dean that he was also fucking would probably hate that. The thought only made Brie suck harder, trying to mark him.

"So.." She released his neck with a pop then bounced on his soft cock. "How far do you wanna go here?" Brie licked her lips, and before Roman could answer, Dean came in with Dolph.

"Right there is perfectly fine skank." Dean said, looking over at the growing hickey on Roman's neck. Oh hell no. That bitch marked his man.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brie got off of Roman, pulling her dress down. "Roman tell them to leave." Brie said, and Roman stood up, walking over to Dean.

"I don't think so Brie." Roman spat. Brie looked at him shocked that he didn't just do as she asked.

"You've been had bitch." Dolph told her, tossing her a video tape. "Everything Roman so easily got you to admit is on that tape. You just admitted to getting teachers unjustly fired and faking this sexual harassment suit for Roman's undivided attention. The school sees that, and you're not only expelled, you're blacklisted from any other top school in the country. You're done, cunt." Dolph finished and Brie was furious. Her face was bright red with embarrassment, she tossed the tape on her ground violently and lifted her heel to stomp on it. "Go ahead." Dolph shrugged, "There's plenty of those where that came from." Dolph warned her.

"Fuck!" Brie screamed like a child. How could she be so stupid? "Fuck! Okay.. w-what do you want? I'll give you anything, just how do i make this go away?" She looked at Roman, trying to bat her eyelashes at him.

"Nice try, bitch. But it isn't going to work. All you can do now is pray that daddy has enough money to put you through beauty school or a community college." Dean barked, giving Dolph a high five.

"You're scum, Brie. and now the entire school will know it." Roman exhaled, "Now get the hell out of my office." Roman said finally, watching the embarrassed Brie storm out in tears.

"Was that the actual tape?" Roman asked Dolph, picking it up and handing it to him.

"Nope. It's on a CD. But Dean saw her sucking your neck and he told me we had to get you outta there. So we went with plan B." Roman looked over at Dean who was looking down as he blushed. Roman walked over to him and didn't waste time, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him passionately.

They did it. They saved Roman's job, together.

Their open mouthed tongue kisses were making Dolph uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny that they were incredibly cute. After everything they went through, all the tears and sadness, the happiness and the joy. They deserved this. They deserved to be happy.

But when Dean put his hand down Roman's pants that's when Dolph knew he had to get the hell outta there. "Ew you guys, come on. A little decorum please? I'm standing right here!"

"Dolph, you might wanna leave now." Dean said as he jumped on Roman and they fell back onto the floor, with their lips still locked.

"Fucking saps." Dolph laughed to himself as he exited the office.

* * *

A/N: Down goes Brie! I honestly couldn't think of a better way to get rid of that bish. My rolleigns heart was bleeding when i wrote that as well. Roman's just so shippable with these two. *sighs* Anyway, my friends the next chapter will be the last. Are you sad? I'm sad. Thanks for reading - Melle


	36. Chapter 36

**Two Years Later**

"Morning babe." Dean said in his sexy yet raspy voice. He watched as Roman smiled with his eyes still closed, pulling him in flush against his body. They shared quick pecks on the lips, and Roman's hands quickly cascaded down to feel Dean's ass cheek. He squeezed subconciously, his mind still floating between reality and surreality.

Dean got on top of him and started peppering kisses on his neck and collarbone. Roman's blush now stained his chest, and he half opened his eyes to see the most important person in his life hovering over him as he kissed a nipple. "Mm. That feels so amazing." Roman cooed, moving both hands now to cup both asscheeks, playing with them in his hands.

They been together for three years now. All through Dean's college years and Roman's tenure at the university. Their relationship got off to a rocky start, with Dean only being 19 when they first met. Then there was of course, all the jealousy, sadness and abuse before they were finally happy. Roman found himself thinking about it as he brought Dean in for a series of kisses. Dean could tell that his mind was wandering off somewhere as he lazily pushed his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked, moving to take some lube out of their dresser. He put it on the bed next to them, not ready to use it just yet.

"Our relationship, actually." Roman said with a small laugh. "Just how long we took to finally be happy. This happy you know?" Roman ran his hands through the reddish brown curls and smiled as he kept his fingers in Dean's hair half way. He was so happy he stopped dying his hair brown, and that he started growing a beard. It looked sexy on him.

"Yeah, well. I was young and naive back then. The only constant thing in my life before you came in was football. Then here you come, all sexy, sappy and not quite single. All i wanted for so long was for you to just kiss me. Then when we did, i swore i fell in love with you in that moment. On top of your car underneath the stars. That was the moment i knew i wanted to spend forever with you." Dean felt Roman start to move against him, he lifted one leg and started slowly grinding their morning wood together. The friction was nice, so nice that Dean actually let out a small moan.

"For me it wasn't the first kiss. Although that moment was amazing." Roman smiled, "It was actually the very moment you backflipped off the tip of the lake deck. Then while we were in the water, i just sorta felt something. I looked into those tempting blue eyes of yours and got so scared, because i knew i had fallen."

He saw Dean blush at his admittance, and it only turned Roman on more. They have been together for a long time now, but their sex drive never ceased. He wouldn't ever get enough of Dean. In fact, they had so much sex Dean joked and asked him if he was trying to get him pregnant. Roman laughed it off and told him that he would have 100% gotten him pregnant by now if he was a woman. The thought was sweet, even though Dean couldn't physically have kids. Knowing that Roman wanted a life with him, that included raising children made him see that this man loved him with everything, and Dean loved him too.

He loved him so much.

They pecked lips, as Dean got the lube, putting some on his fingers then he started sliding it up and down Roman's bare shaft. He could hear his boyfriend moaning from the heat of the lube mixed with the heat from Dean's fingers. Dean watched his chest heave in and out as he gave him a handjob, pumping up and down his length in a slow torture.

"Fuck, babe just make love to me already." Roman's soft pleas is all Dean needed to hear. He gave his dick a few more strokes before he lined Roman up with his entrance. After years of being with him, sometimes prep wasn't needed because his asshole was accostumed to Roman's size by now. He sunk down on the hard dick, biting back a whimper as he felt Roman fill him up.

"Fuck, you feel like heaven." Dean told him, smiling as he got pulled down into a kiss. They haven't even started moving yet, but that was nothing new. There would be many times when Roman would just stay inside of Dean as they kissed, it didn't matter if it was ten minutes or half an hour, he would still be hard, and they would still fuck like crazy afterwards.

Dean was crying out as he hopped up and down on Roman's dick. Roman had his asscheeks in his hands alternating from squeezing and slapping them. Dean looked back and watched as Roman's cock kept disappearing inside of him. He looked and felt so good, but Roman's lips felt so much better. He held onto the back of Dean's head as they kissed, letting his tongue dive into that familiar pretty mouth of his.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was in that moment. He had Roman, the sweetest, most loyal, caring partner in his life. Roman never hurt him, not once and he was always there for him. Even when they went through Dean's abuse, he was there. Dean didn't ever want to be with anyone else. He already had perfection slowly coming inside of him.

They were sweaty and sticky but neither of them could move. Dean rested on top of him as Roman slowly pulled out. His hand went to caress the small of Dean's back as they laid for a few moments. Roman felt so happy and contented, this man on top of him was the love of his life. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

What could possibly be better?

"Wanna go have sex in the shower?" Dean asked him, his blue eyes shining as he kissed near Roman's nipple.

"I don't know if we have time." Roman looked at the clock on the nightstand. "You've been drafted babe, you offically have to be in Philly, soon." Roman smiled because he was so proud of his boyfriend. They flew down to New York after Dean declared himself for the draft back in december. He was one of the first picks and eventually he got drafted to the Eagles. He got a signing bonus of almost 10 million and a contract up to 47 million dollars. It was like karma was finally on his side, Roman thought. After all, Dean grew up poor with a family that didn't love him, that abused him. He deserved every penny. Even if he did want to spend it all on fast cars.

"Think about it." Dean said as he kissed Roman's shoulder softly, "I'll be gone for three whole days. Almost four, if you count the flight back. That means no kisses from you, no hugs, no sex, and no you. For three days baby." Dean kept kissing all over Roman's body and Roman felt his resolve quickly fading. He didn't want Dean to miss his flight but he also didn't want him to go without being properly dicked down either.

"Fine." Roman rolled his eyes playfully, giving in to Dean, "We can have sex in the shower but, how about.." Roman was smiling mischievously as he got a terrible idea. "First one to the shower gets to top."

"Deal!" Dean screamed and laughed as he got up and ran towards to shower with Roman close behind.

* * *

Tonight was Seth's 30th birthday party, and Roman was at Seth's house, waiting for Seth to get dressed. He spent most nights at Seth's while Dean was in Philly. Somehow, laying in their bed without him just didn't feel right. So he asked if he could come over and of course Seth said yes.

"Are you gonna pick an outfit? My god you've been in your little red briefs for almost an hour now and i'm tired of watching you saunter back and forth." Roman blew out an exasperated sigh as he dropped one of Seth's books back on his dresser. Seth was walking back and forth with nothing but his damn underwear on and Roman was tired of waiting. He already gotten dressed forty five minutes ago but of couse being the total diva that his ex was, Seth couldn't figure out what he wanted to wear.

"Go with the tight black shirt, it looks nice on you." Roman tried to tell him again, "... and i bet Dolph would agree with me too." Roman smiled as Seth looked in the mirror.

"Do not mention him to me. Dolph is my past okay?" Seth popped on the black shirt Roman told him about and of course he was right, he looked amazing in it. Goddamn Roman for knowing him so well.

"Ahh, so you two are fighting again i see." Roman laughed plopping down on Seth's bed, "What did he do now?"

"Motherfucker had the nerve to be texting some bitch named Emma while we were out at dinner. Then he said she was an old friend who was dealing with a lot right now and that i should honestly calm down." Seth put on his skinny jeans then walked over to Roman. Roman subconciously sat up and buttoned Seth's jeans for him, zipping them up as well.

"Seth, let me ask you a question." Roman's gray eyes searched until they found Seth's chocolate ones. He mumbled something that sounded as if he was telling Roman to continue, "When are you gonna admit that you love Dolph, and that's the reason why you get jealous this easy?"

It was a legitmate question, but instead of answering, Seth just turns away, pretending not to hear it as he decides what to do with his hair. "Seth answer me?" Roman asks him again.

"When are you gonna admit that with Dean in the NFL now, his time with you is limited, and it's going to be harder on your oh so perfect relationship now that he's really a star quarterback?" Seth narrowed his eyes at him. He felt so bad that he just said that but Roman was always bugging him about this love stuff.

Roman looked down, Seth's words hurt him a lot. But it's not like Roman wasn't thinking about too. It was always in the back of his mind, that he could lose Dean easily. But what Seth didn't know was that they already talked about it. Dean told him that there was no job in the world more important than their relationship, and that no matter what he loved him and only him. Even though Roman was a bit sad that Dean had to go, he wasn't ever going to hold Dean back on his dreams.

"Turning this around on me just proves how right i am." Roman laughed, taking his hair out and fixing his bun, "You do love him Seth. It's been almost two years with you guys, when are you gonna stop being a chicken and just say it?"

Seth turned around and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know how to love someone Roman. I told you i loved you only after six months of dating then i ruined it. Who knows where we would be if i hadn't told you i loved you. Maybe we would still.." Seth shook those thoughts away, "Me and Dolph are fine where we are okay? Not everyone can be you and Dean. Not everyone gets to meet their soulmate that quickly." Seth looked down, "Can we please just put this all behind us for now? It's my birthday weekend, i don't want to talk about love. All i want is to party."

Roman nodded, getting up to hug his best friend. Seth hugged him back tight whispering that he was sorry about the comment he made about Dean. Roman told him it was okay and the best friends pulled apart, smiling at each other. "Come on birthday boy, everyone is waiting."

Seth was smiling wide, "How do i look?" He asked Roman.

"Gorgeous." Roman said honestly.

They got their wallets and things they needed before they headed out for the club.

It was time to party.

xxx

"Happy birthday Seth!" All of Seth's friends were wishing the model a happy birthday, vodka was flowing, people were laughing. Even Dolph showed up, and after a few drinks he and Seth seemed to have made up because they were devouring each other's mouth in the corner.

Roman was nursing a whiskey sour as he checked his watch. Dean couldn't make it tonight, but he promised to be home before tomorrow morning. Roman really just missed him, he hasn't seen him in four days now and he couldn't wait to see him again. He knew he couldn't sleep over at Seth's again tonight because the way he looked now, he was ready to take Dolph right in the club. Roman sighed, and drunk down the rest of his drink.

"Hey cutie, can i buy you a drink?" A voice from behind Roman asked.

"That's sweet but, sorry, i'm taken-" Roman was cut off when he turned around and saw Dean standing behind him. His mouth dropped and he couldn't hide the blush that was staining his reddened cheeks. "Babe? What are you doing here!" Roman got up and hugged Dean tightly, kissing all over his cheeks and face. God his boyfriend looked so sexy in his dress shirt and jeans. Dean pulled him in by the collar of Roman's red shirt and started kissing him passionately.

"I flew out this morning." Dean said nipping at Roman's lips. "I went home to surprise you but you weren't there. I figured you were at Seth's place. So i decided to surprise you tonight instead." He slung both arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in, flush against his body. They started making out near the bar, only to be whistled at by Seth and Dolph. Dean laughed against Roman's lips, slowly pulling away so he could play with the baby hairs at the back of Roman's head.

"I missed you." Roman said, leaning his hands down to cup Dean's asscheeks.

"I missed you too." Came Dean's reply, as he kissed the man he loved once again.

"Dance with me?" Roman asked as they pried their lips away from each other's mouths. Dean nodded a yes so he and Dean walked onto the dancefloor. Roman turned him around, Dean's back hitting flush against his front as they started to sway. It was only when Dean felt his boyfriend's erection growing as he rutted against his ass that Dean realized exactly where he wanted this night to go.

* * *

"That was some party." Dean said to Roman as they held hands, walking on the sidewalk. They had just come from Seth's birthday party and decided that it would be nice if they walked around the park before going home. Dean felt Roman squeeze his hand and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"Yeah, Seth always knew how to throw a party, at least one where enough alcohol was included." Roman laughed, "I feel bad for Dolph though. Seth turns into quite the flirty slut when he drinks. I used to hate that when we went out."

Dean laughed as well, "I saw him all up on Wade after awhile. But i think Dolph's got a pretty good handle on him now, the way he just pulled Seth away from Wade, it was him taking charge." Dean snorted, "Even if it only took two years."

"Hey, don't laugh at them!" Roman hit him playfully, "Seth and Dolph are no better than us you know? We had our up and downs too. Nobody is perfect." Roman chimed in, looking at Dean who was nodding. Three years ago, they were dealing with Dolph, Seth, the school, Brie, Dean's dad and every obstacle that was possibly put in their way, but it didn't stop them from finding each other, again and again and letting their love prevail.

"Yeah i know." Dean looked down at their connected hands, "I remember i almost punched that Daniel guy, he was way too flirtatous with you." Dean said, speaking of a year ago, when a new professor named Daniel Bryan and Roman became quick friends. Daniel knew about Dean and Roman, since Roman admitted he was dating Dean to the university once Dean was in his senior year, but Daniel still liked to flirt with Roman when Dean was around sometimes. It all boiled up to the point where Dean confronted him and they almost fought. It was horrifying, but at least Daniel left him alone after that.

"I'm no better with my jealousy." Roman admitted, "For a minute there, i thought i lost you to Alicia." What Roman was speaking of was their rough patch a year ago. Dean thought that Roman was going to definitely leave him for Daniel, (even though Roman showed no real interest in him), so he contacted his old group friend and they started hanging out. He hated thinking about how insecure he was back then. How he almost lost the love of his life over something stupid. He was glad that he and Dean finally talked it over and made up. Thinking back to it now, Roman could laugh at all the sillyness of the entire situation.

"You'll never lose me, baby." Dean stopped Roman as they were walking and he planted a soft kiss to his lips. They been together through it all, still strong, still happy. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they were soulmates. They loved each other more day by day and absolutely nothing can tear them apart now.

Roman kissed him back, and his hands moving down to squeeze his ass, not caring who saw. Dean smiled into the kiss, thankful that he was no longer a college student in that moment because he started groping the front of Roman's jeans, leaving him at half mass, while he planted a kiss on his neck, gently.

"Dean.." Roman breathed out softly.

"Ro, i haven't seen you in four days, i need you to take me home, and fuck me now." Dean demanded, sucking in his collar bone between his pink lips.

Roman couldn't ever resist him. Fuck.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

They sloppily kissed up the stairs, clothes being ripped off and left on the floor of their home as they made it to their room. Dean pushed Roman against the wall, kissing him hard before he got their positions switched. Roman slammed Dean against the wall now, picking him up and putting his big legs around his waist. Their kisses slowed down but not the hunger for each other. Roman started grinding against Dean in their briefs, before he picked him up and tossed him on the bed.

Dean was on the bed, propped up on his elbows as he watched the bigger man above him. His lips were swollen and pink, his dick was impossibly hard, evident even more now through his briefs. Roman looked at him, licking his lips before he pulled on Dean's leg, pulling him down the mattress. Dean giggled as Roman settled on top of him, inbetween his legs. Dean ran his hand down Roman's body, cupping him through his underwear. He looked up into Roman's eyes, wearing the most innocent expression as he started to stroke him. Fuck he looked so hot, Roman thought. He picked Dean up so that he was laying at the foot of the bed, then pulled his underwear off in one swift motion.

"I wanna see that ass bouncing up and down on this dick." Roman told him, standing up to take his underwear off, and reaching in his dresser to take out the lube. Dean loved when he got like this, he loved all parts of Roman, but in the bedroom, dominating Roman was his favorite.

"Yes sir." Dean said playing along. He let Roman lay down on the bed, facing the pillows then he crawled between his legs. "Can i suck your dick baby?" Dean asked, licking his lips at the thick erect cock. Roman nodded and that was Dean's cue to start peppering kisses up and down the shaft until he took the head of it in his mouth. Roman moaned, watching Dean work his magic on him. He had gotten so much better at this through out the years. He now knew exactly what Roman liked, and exactly how to give it to him. He sucked him in then bobbed his head up and down, watching Roman bite his lip. Strangled moans were coming out of his mouth and his breath was becoming shorter and shorter.

"That's enough." Roman pushed him off before he came right in Dean's mouth. He didn't wanna do that just yet. They had all night and he really wanted Dean to ride him. It was his favorite position, front or back he loved watching Dean on top of him. Dean picked up the lube and started lathering it on Roman's cock, he didn't want to stroke him too much, so he put a generous amount on him then turned around. Roman held his dick at the base then watched as Dean sunk down on it. His beautiful back and plump asscheeks were in Roman's direct vision, and all he wanted now was to smack his ass as Dean started moving on top of him. But they made a rule, whenever they did reverse cowgirl he wasn't allowed to touch Dean's ass. It only made things hotter.

"Fuck baby, your ass is so fat." Roman whispered, as Dean started moving his hips up and down on Roman. He tossed his head back against their pillows watching as Dean's pale hand moved up his body to twist an erect nipple. All Roman wanted right now was to put his hands on those slim hips and bury his dick deep in his boyfriend's beautiful ass. But he liked that their were rules in place, he liked watching it just as much as he liked touching it.

"You like how this big dick feels inside of you baby?" Roman sat up a bit, pulling Dean flush against his body. He leaned forward and started to stroke him, causing Dean to moan his name. He pulled him in and kissed his lips, nipping at him as Dean moaned in his mouth.

"I love how your big dick inside me baby." Dean told him through half lidded eyes as Roman thrusted up inside of him. They were kissing wildly, and Dean could feel himself on the edge of no return. He told Roman that he was going to come, and Roman told him the same thing. They came together with their name on each other's lips. Dean rested his head on Roman's shoulder, panting for a few seconds before he leaned forward to kiss him softly. Roman kissed him back, capturing Dean's bottom lip in between his own before sucking on it. Dean mewled in his mouth, letting their tongues gently play with each other.

"Come let's clean up." Dean smiled, and Roman fully pulled out of him now. He watched as Dean limped a bit as he walked into the bathroom. He brought out a damp towel and started cleaning his and Roman's body with it. After he put it back in the bathroom, Dean crawled into bed, kissing Roman's chest softly before laying on it. Roman played with the reddish brown hair on his head as he and Dean just lay together. He was so happy, he couldn't even remember the last time he was this happy, this contented, this in love.

"I love you so much." Roman told him, looking down at his boyfriend's pretty blue eyes. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else." He saw Dean smile, and he pulled him up a bit so that their lips could meet.

"I don't want anyone else either." Dean said through small kisses. "I love you, Ro." They kissed a few more times before Dean's eyes fluttered shut. Roman pulled the blanket over them, holding Dean exceptionally tight.

It had been only three years into their relationship, and he didn't know if Dean was ready to take it to the next level but he knew that it was time to try. He wanted forever with this man. The man he loved the most.

For as long as possible.

* * *

Dean woke up in the bed alone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see where Roman went. There was a smell of pancakes and sausage in the air coming from downstairs. He stretched and smiled, going in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He smiled in the mirror as he brushed, doing a little shoulder dance to no music. He was happy, happier than he's ever been in his life. All because of Roman. He had love in his life, true love and everything else seemed to fall perfectly into place

After he finished up in the bathroom, Dean opened the door to their room only to see the hallway filled with fallen roses. He smiled as his bare feet stepped on them, seeing them everywhere, even on the stairs. Dean walked all the way down to the kitchen, where there was a single red rose lying on the floor. He picked it up and smelled it, looking around to see where Roman was.

Low and behold his sexy man was putting the breakfast on the table when he walked in. Dean smiled and walked up behind him, kissing his back softly. "Morning babe." Dean said sneaking a sausage off his plate. "It seems like i woke up to beautiful flowers and the sweet smell of chocolate chip pancakes."

Roman turned around in his arms and gave Dean a meaningful kiss. "Yeah.. d-did you like the flowers?" Roman started stuttering, and Dean looked at him oddly.

Since when did Roman sutter?

"They were beautiful, but what's the occasion babe?" Dean sat down, coating his entire plate in syrup before he dug into it.

Roman watched him eat it and he smiled nervously. He tried to sit down only to trip and fall on the floor. "Babe! Are you alright?" Dean got out of his seat to help Roman up and he noticed that his boyfriend's hands were shaking. Roman seemed nervous. It was all so strange, this was so unlike the confident Roman he knew. Dean was starting to worry that he was hiding something from him.

"I'm okay. Sorry, i think i just tripped." Roman got up and sat back down in the chair. He had hoped Dean didn't notice how nervous he was. He tried to act normal, but as soon as he picked up the orange juice in his shaky hand, it slipped right out and spilled all over their table.

"Okay, Ro, enough is enough." Dean yelled, as he watch Roman begin to nervously pat with table with a washrag, "Tell me what's going on with you?"

His blue eyes searched gray to figure out what the hell was happening. Roman blew out a breath and shook his head. "I wanted this to be perfect for you. But i guess i don't know how to do perfect gracefully." Roman admitted, laughing at how badly he had failed.

"Wanted what to be perfect?" Dean asked, looking at him strangely.

"Follow me."

He took Dean's hand and took him outback to their garden. Roman told him to sit, and as Dean's blue eyes looked up at Roman, trying to figure out why he wasn't sitting too.

It was when Roman got down on one knee that Dean realized what was happening. Oh god, Dean thought. He could feel his heart in his throat. This is why Roman was so nervous, clumsy and acting strange. This is why he filled their entire apartment with roses.

Roman was proposing to him.

"Dean, when i first met you, i knew that there was something special about you. You sparked to me almost instantly the very moment i forced you to read shakespeare in my class. From that moment on, the more i got to know you, the more i completely fell in love. I told you that the night at the lake was the moment i knew i was in love with you and that is true, but i think as soon as i met you i felt it. I think in the back of my mind, i've always known that you were the one. You've been my calm, my rock, my light, my pain, my pleasure, my love and absolutely everything to me in the three years I've known you. You are the person i want to spend the rest of my life with, Dean. You're my forever. And now i'm asking you.. to be mine too."

Roman pulled out the ring box from his pocket, and he could see that Dean was trying to hold back tears of joy because his eyes were so very red. Roman opened the box to reveal a simple yet elegnant gold band with an inscription on it that read _"forever with you, love Roman."_

"Dean James Ambrose, babe.." Roman sniffled, fuck he was crying now too.

"Will you marry me?"

Dean's whole face lit up in delight. He was crying and smiling as the same time. He never thought that this would be possible. To love someone the way he loved Roman and to be loved the way Roman loved him. His whole life he was fighting happiness and love because he thought he didn't deserve it.

But now Dean could see that he couldn't be anymore wrong. He deserved love, he deserved happiness.

And he deserved Roman.

"Oh my god." Dean cried, "Yes you big fumbling idiot of a man I will marry you." Roman's smile was so wide when Dean said yes. He picked him up off his feet and Dean immediately wrapped his legs around him. Roman put the engagment ring on his finger then the lovebirds kissed for the first time... As fiance's.

"I love you." Dean admitted easily as his arms wrapped around Roman's neck.

"I love you, too." Roman said back quickly, capturing Dean's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now all we have to do is get you a ring." Dean and Roman laughed and their voice trailed off as his fiance carried him inside.

~ The End.

* * *

A/N: Wow so that's it. Our boys are getting married. Dean's been drafted to the NFL, Roman got tenure at the university, and despite Seth still being a handful he got two years and counting with Dolph. I really wanted the last chapter to be just a glimpse into their lives and not like just some factual epilogue. I wanted you guys to see moments and capture them yourselves. I hope i conveyed that well. I have been through a lot with this fic, i now consider it my baby. I didn't have a beta, and some chapters were better than others but i really enjoyed going through the emotions with you guys. I checked, and the most viewed chapter, sans the first one was Chapter 16 where Dean and Ro made love for the first time. So kudos to you guys for liking my smut lol.

Firstly, i gotta thank _dearnoattachments_ for the idea in the first place, Eden you are awesome!

I also wanna thank every single person who reviewed. I won't single everyone out but i will say, It really helped me a lot when i saw how responsive you guys were. Actually the most reviewed chapter was the one where Dean was pretending to be straight! Ironically lol. You don't understand that even the smallest "good job or great chapter" brought tears to my eyes because it meant you guys loved what i was putting out. Honestly, every review i ever got meant something to me and i appreciate you guys not only reading it but pressing that button and reviewing too. It means a lot to writers when people compliment their work. And it meant a hell of a lot to me.

I loved writing for Ambreigns and i do have another story that's begging to be written, and no i don't mean once lol. So i hope the people who like my stuff will look out for that one too.

May you all find the Dean to your Roman and thanks for reading. -Melle


End file.
